O Conde Weasley
by Madame Mim
Summary: Em uma época que politica era tudo seguida pelo dinheiro. O honesto Ron Weasley é preso, com o tempo na prisão, ele pensa na vingança que, um dia, há de ter.
1. Chapter 1

_**O Conde Weasley**_

_Capitulo 1:_

- Draco... Draco... – Ron balançou o amigo. Ambos estavam escondidos nas pedras e observavam o forte onde Tom Riddle se mantinha retido.  
Naquele ano, estava Tom Riddle detido, mas em breve, sabiam os dois, ele voltaria ao poder, deixando Cornelius Fudge preso.  
Há anos havia guerra entre esses dois "partidos". De um lado, estavam os inteligentes, como Draco e Ron, que ficavam na posição de "meio": não gostavam nem de um nem de outro. Mas haviam os radicais que preferiam ou um ou outro. No momento, Cornelius estava no comando e sendo assim, pessoas que tivessem um pingo de simpatia ou alguma conexão a Tom Riddle no passado eram rapidamente mandadas à prisão. Ou mortas.  
Cornelius tinha medo, muito medo de que Tom Riddle voltasse, pois ele sabia que em qualquer falha de sua parte, o rival aproveitaria e voltaria com força total.  
Ron e Draco estavam naquela ilha isolada, por má sorte do destino que fizera seu comandante, em sua embarcação mais longe da ilha, adoecer. Viram como uma alternativa de tentar salvá-lo, embarcarem na ilha para os dois tentarem pedir socorro no forte.  
Com a chamada do amigo, Draco pôde finalmente despertar de seus pensamentos. Pensava em o que poderia acontecer a eles, se Cornelius soubesse que estiveram na ilha ou se Tom Riddle resolvesse matá-los. Em todo o caso, usaria logo o nome do falecido pai, Lucius, e colocaria a culpa em Ron. Afinal, Ron não era seu amigo. Não na sua opinião, pelo menos, não mais. Mas ele tinha certeza que na opinião de Ron, sim.  
- O que é, Ron?  
- Vamos agora, antes que os guardas voltem!  
- Eu sei, não precisa dizer. – Draco olhou para os lados – Corre!  
Os dois correram rapidamente para o rombo no meio do murro, que parecia que haviam tentando tampá-lo com uma tela de arame. Porém, infelizmente a habilidade que os dois tinham, enquanto menores, de passarem por arames e pularem muros parecia não estar boa como antes. Logo, ouviram passos.  
- Muito bom, vamos morrer. Que ótimo! – Draco não podia deixar de ser irônico.  
- E pensar que eu nem morrerei casado com Hermione...  
Draco revirou os olhos, ali estava um dos motivos para não mais gostar de Ron: Hermione. Mas o loiro não pôde refletir sobre isso, pois vários guardas chegaram.  
- Foi bom ter conhecido você, Ron – Draco disse entre os dentes, com uma raiva enlouquecida do "amigo", pois fora ele quem insistira em embarcar na ilha para procurar um médico.  
- O que os dois senhores fazem aqui? – disse, o que parecia ser o chefe, dando tapinhas no cavalo para este andar até os dois.  
Draco ia abrir a boca e falar com as palavras mais finas que pudesse encontrar em seu rico vocabulário, mas o estúpido pobretão Prewett o interrompeu.  
- Estamos aqui a procura de um médico, senhor. – Ron disse, sincero.  
- Porque não entraram pela porta? – o chefe perguntou.  
- Se me permite, meu senh... – Draco começou, tentando reparar um possível erro da parte de Ron.  
- Fique quieto loirinho, estou falando com o seu amigo.  
Draco fechou a cara, surpreso.  
- Então, meu caro jovem, me explique... Por que o senhor estaria tentando entrar por essa fenda?  
- Bem, digamos que, porque, como todos sabem, não é bom ir ao portão de um forte pois facilmente te matariam. Pensamos que talvez se fossemos por essa fenda, não seríamos percebidos nem punidos.  
- Certo, um tanto lógico... mas, por que procura um médico?   
- O comandante de nossa embarcação está muito doente. Na verdade, o escondemos num pequeno barco atrás das pedras, caso conseguíssemos ajuda.  
Draco arregalou os olhos e quase pulou em cima de Ron. Ele nunca gostara do comandante, Sirius Black, mas como Ron poderia ser tão burro ao ponto de se entregar assim?  
- Bem, acho que a decisão de ajudar ou não você, será do nosso médico. – o chefe fez um sinal para dois dos guardas com cavalos – Levem-nos ao encontro do mestre Tom.  
Os guardas assim fizeram, ajudando Draco e Ron a subirem na garupa dos cavalos e partirem em direção ao forte.  
Draco ainda estava abobado com o que acontecia, porém, talvez nem tanto quanto Ron. Ou eles seriam seriamente punidos pelo perverso Tom Riddle, ou a sinceridade de Ron conseguiria arranjar um médico para eles.  
Ron estava surpreso com sua sorte, sempre se achara muito azarado, mas parecia não ser agora. A não ser que o próprio Tom Riddle resolvesse matá-lo. Mas, seria possível? Seria possível que o importante Tom Riddle gastaria sua força para matar a ele, alguém tão insignificante?  
Olhou para Draco, que retornou-lhe um olhar confuso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. Virando-se para frente, viu o forte um pouco acabado onde estava retido o grande Tom Riddle.

* * *

- Dois jovens a procura de um médico? – uma voz sombria e grossa ecoou pelo grande salão – Interessante...  
- Meu senhor, eles estão a caminho de Londres – um dos guardas disse, ao ouvido do mestre.  
- Londres? – A voz pareceu feliz. – Hmm... mandem-nos entrar. E vão logo mandar o médico a esse barco, ou tragam o enfermo para o forte! Andem!  
Ron, que estava atrás da grande porta junto a Draco, estremeceu. Esse era o tal Tom Riddle? Ele parecia bastante desgastado e velho.  
- Entrem! – Ron deu um pulo e, junto de um Draco que parecia bem seguro, entrou.  
Ficou impressionado. O forte poderia parecer estar aos pedaços, mas aquele salão era lindo! Haviam panos presos nas paredes, caindo em seqüência: azul, branco, vermelho e assim ia. Havia um enorme tapete vermelho-sangue que ia da porta até o "trono" onde estava Tom Ridde.  
- Então, meus jovens, – Tom Riddle começou quando Draco e Ron se ajoelharam a sua frente – creio que gostariam de desfrutar a noite em camas agradáveis de meu forte. – os olhos de Ron brilharam e ele deu uma risadinha – Mas antes, gostariam de um bom jantar, certo?  
Draco e Ron se levantaram com a ordem de Riddle, que também se levantou e mandou eles o seguirem até uma salinha, onde o médico esperava o comandante enfermo.  
Depois, foram até um enorme salão, com um banquete a espera deles. Ron arregalou os olhos, da última vez que comera num banquete daqueles fora no aniversário de 15 anos de Draco, em que o pai deste convidara sua família por piedade, segundo ele.  
- Vamos, sentem-se e desfrutem do quanto quiserem. – Riddle disse, se sentando numa cadeira no fim da mesa.  
Ron já ia puxando uma cadeira, mas Draco o impediu, segurando seu braço.   
- Idiota, pode estar envenenado ou coisa do tipo – Draco sussurrou para ele.  
- O que disse, jovem loiro? – Riddle se mexeu em sua cadeira, indo para a frente – A comida, lhe garanto, está em ótimo estado. – e pegou um cacho de uvas, comendo a fruta.  
Draco bufou e, largando Ron, se sentou assim como o amigo. Ele podia não ir com a cara de Riddle, pois graças a ligação que seu falecido pai tivera com ele, sua família quase perdera sua fortuna. Mas era demais para ele resistir a um banquete daquele, depois de meses, semanas e dias ficando naquele barco imundo e comendo as piores comidas possíveis.  
- Então, qual é o seu nome, jovem? – Riddle perguntou, se dirigindo a Ron.  
- O meu, senhor? – Ron perguntou, engolindo sua carne. Riddle confirmou com a cabeça – Ron Prewett. Ao seu dispor.  
- Prazer, Ron. – Riddle deu um meio sorriso se virou para Draco – E o seu, meu jovem?  
- Draco Malfoy. – Draco disse, entre os dentes.  
- Oh, já não nos conhecemos antes? Esse nome me é familiar.  
- Sinto dizer, não me lembro de sua pessoa, deve estar me confundindo com outro.  
- Talvez... – Riddle disse, pensativo. Mas voltou-se para Ron, o interessante ali era ele. – Então, meu caro Ron, o que fazes da vida?  
- O que eu faço? – Ron disse, e depois de morder e mastigar rapidamente a comida, continuou – Sou ajudante do nosso comandante na embarcação.  
- Interessante... – Riddle pegou outra uva e cuspiu o caroço – Vocês dois vêm de onde?  
- Londres, senhor, sempre morei lá.  
- Londres... minha querida Londres. – Riddle parecia pensativo, e de fato estava – Eu cresci lá. Minha querida Londres. – ele disse novamente, olhando por uma das inúmeras janelas no salão.  
O banquete seguiu tranqüilo, embora Ron continuasse preocupado com seu comandante Sirius Black. Finalmente, quando Riddle decidiu que estava farto de comer, os três se levantaram e foram à salinha do médico. Ele tentava, pela última vez, salvar Sirius.  
Ron observava a tudo preocupado e apreensivo. O comandante Sirius sempre o ajudara e se ele estava em uma boa posição na embarcação era graças a ele. Sirius era, de fato, um ótimo amigo.  
Já Draco ria-se por dentro por ver Sirius morrer. Nunca gostara do homem e, de uns anos pra cá, esse vinha o alertando para parar de desejar tão mal ao pobre Ron. E vinha logo dizendo que Draco não o enganava, pois a inveja que tinha por Ron era absurda, dentre outras acusações, que Draco não gostava de se lembrar. Afinal, Sirius estava certo.  
Por fim, Ron pôde ver o seu mestre e amigo morrer a sua frente. Não chorou, porque como próprio mestre o dizia "Homens não choram, Ron". Riddle fez algum comentário de consolação, mas Ron não ouviu, concentrava-se em relembrar momentos com o mestre, pensando em como ele fora um bom companheiro de viagem, um amigo...

* * *

Riddle pedira aos guardas para levarem Ron e Draco ao quarto que dividiriam naquela noite. Ron desabara em sua cama, ainda desanimado. Não tinha vontade de contar piadas ou conversar com o amigo. Queria apenas ficar ali, relembrando de seus momentos com Sirius ou refletindo.  
- Então, Ron... agora que Sirius morreu, você acha que continuará sendo o ajudante? – Draco perguntou, enquanto observava o amigo olhar para o teto, com tédio. – Quero dizer, você acha que conseguirá manter seu posto caso Severus Snape seja o comandante a partir de agora?  
- Eu não sei... não tenho ânimo para falar nisso agora, Draco – Ron se virou.  
- Seu desejo é uma ordem – Draco respondeu sarcasticamente.  
Antes que Ron respondesse o amigo, pedindo desculpas, guardas entraram no quarto chamando Ron:  
- Mestre Riddle desejava falar com você. – um dos guardas apontou para Ron.  
- Comigo?  
- Com você mesmo, ruivinho.  
Ron olhou um pouco preocupado para Draco, o que Riddle desejaria? Draco pensava que ele mataria Ron ou exigiria dinheiro, quem sabe? Um pensamento pervertido passou pela mente de Draco. Rindo, assim que os guardas levaram Ron, pensou: "E se Riddle for homossexual e se interessara por Ron?"  
Haveria uma vantagem para ele, caso fosse isso mesmo. Era só contar a Hermione, que poderia desistir de Ron e finalmente ficar com ele, certo? Draco olhou pela janela e viu Riddle. Não, Riddle na certa pediria um favor a Ron.

* * *

- Então, o que desejas, sr. Riddle? – Ron disse, chegando-se até Riddle, que observava as ondas baterem nas rochas da praia.  
- Um pequeno favor. – Riddle se virou a ele – Assim como fiz a ti, cuidando de seu capitão, gostaria que fizesse um favor a mim. Mas antes, gostaria de saber uma coisa. Se julga uma pessoa confiável?  
- Mas é claro, senhor.  
- Guardaria um segredo?  
- Mas é claro!  
- Levaria uma carta sem violá-la?  
- Mas é claro que sim, meu senhor. Nunca, jamais, iria violar uma carta que não fosse para mim, isso é uma falta de respeito, de moral, de...  
- Certo. Vejo que é um moço direito, como imaginei. – Riddle colocou a mão no bolso – Dou-lhe a tarefa de entregar isso a um velho amigo meu, em Londres.  
- Qual o nome dele, meu senhor?  
- Não precisas saber, ele irá até ti. É só esperar. – Riddle se virou para o mar, mas se voltou rapidamente para Ron, sério – Não diga nada a seu companheiro, Draco.  
- Se assim desejas, assim o farei.  
- Tu és um bom rapaz. – Riddle sorriu – Podes voltar, creio que estás com muito sono, não é?  
- Receio que sim. Até amanhã, meu senhor.  
- Até, meu jovem.  
Ron voltou para o quarto com a carta no bolso, teria de inventar alguma desculpa para Draco. Mas isso não importava agora, pelo menos ele achava que não.

* * *

Draco observava a ilha, onde o forte de Riddle se situava, sumir de vista. Pensava na carta no bolso de Ron. Porque Ron não o havia dito, nem ao menos o respondera o que Riddle queria? Vendo o amigo passar por ele, voltou a questioná-lo.  
- Ron, meu caro amigo, o que Riddle queria contigo?  
- Nada, já disse, só queria saber como anda Londres e como era o comandante Sirius.  
- Sei – Draco respondeu, vendo Ron se deslocar para o outro lado do navio.  
Não havia jeito, Ron nunca iria contá-lo o que acontecera naquela noite.

(continua...)

N/A: Tu du! Fic inspirada em O Conde de Monte Cristo, mas nem tanto no livro, mais no filme, ouviram? Então tem lá suas diferenças porque além de ser "inspirado" é inspirado no filme que é diferente, um pouco, do livro. Bem, divirtam-se lendo o resto!

Dedicação: Esse cap vai ser dedicado a Gollum. Hahhaha, miguinha linda que me acompanhou quando eu tive a idéia da fic e quando eu deletei-a e re-comecei-a meses depois(ou melhor um ano após XPPP)


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2:_

Draco deu graças a Deus quando finalmente chegaram em Londres. Estava cansado daquela viagem, simplesmente cansado, na verdade, daquilo tudo. Tinha de confessar que viajou pensando e desejando a morte de Ron, pois, quem sabe assim Hermione não iria para ele?  
- Então, meu jovem mestre Draco? – Severus Snape apareceu ao seu lado – Preparado para ver o pobretão ruivo receber todas as possíveis broncas do mestre Remus Lupin, por ter deixando Sirius morrer e ter desembarcado na ilha do forte de Riddle?  
Draco não respondeu e saiu de perto, carrancudo. Algo o dizia que, como sempre, Ron iria levar a melhor... e esse ainda reclamava de má sorte.  
- Babaca... – xingou Draco ao "amigo".  
Olhou Ron sair, por fim, da embarcação e caminhar até a sede da companhia "Lupin Navegações". E então, se virou certo em chegar ao lugar onde ele, Hermione e Ron iam desde crianças se encontrarem. Os três usavam seus tempos livres ali, independente de ter companhia. Draco foi na esperança de achar Hermione antes de Ron.

* * *

Ron bateu na porta majestosa do prédio da sede da companhia de navegações que trabalhava. Ouviu a voz de seu chefe o chamar:  
- Pode entrar.  
- Boa tarde, sr. Lupin. – disse timidamente, entrando. Sentia-se um pouco culpado pois sabia que seu chefe, Remus Lupin, e seu mestre Sirius Black eram amigos desde que se entendiam por gente.  
- Oh! Jovem Ronald... – Ron fez uma careta quando Lupin disse seu nome verdadeiro, nem seu pai o dizia - ... tudo ocorreu bem na viagem? Aonde está Sirius? – Remus se levantou.  
- É sobre isso que quero falar. Acho melhor o senhor se sentar de novo.  
Remus arregalou os olhos, preocupado. Seu amigo teria passado mal ou alguma coisa assim?  
- Bem, acontece que... – Ron parecia nervoso ao apertar a própria camisa – lembra que ele saiu daqui tossindo? Pois bem, a coisa piorou e quando nos demos conta, ele estava enfermo. Tentamos salvá-lo, mas... não conseguimos.  
Remus não falou nada por alguns minutos, mas finalmente tomou a palavra, um pouco abalado:  
- Entendo, ele já vinha me preparando, dizendo o que eu deveria fazer com a nau "Estrela Black". Pois então, Ron...  
- Desculpe-me interrompê-lo, senhor. – Severus Snape entrou na sala – Mas acho que devo dar queixa do comportamento intolerável do jovem aqui. Desobedeceu as minhas ordens ao desembarcar junto ao comandante Sirius, quase a beira da morte, naquela ilha onde Riddle está. Você pode acreditar nisso, sr. Lupin?  
- Isso é verdade, Ronald? – os olhos de Lupin interrogaram Ron.  
- Receio que sim, senhor.  
- Vejo que Sirius estava certo. – Lupin riu – Certamente te agradeceria se pudesse, por ter tentado ajudá-lo. Então, o que me diz, meu jovem Ronald Prewett, de ser o novo capitão da nau "Estrela Black"?  
- Isso... isso... seria maravilhoso! – os olhos de Ron brilharam.  
- Então, a partir de agora, Ronald Prewett é o novo capitão da nau "Estrela Black".  
- Mas, senhor... – Severus Snape interferiu – Eu sou o vice-comandante e...  
- E continuará, meu caro Severus. Façam um bom trabalho juntos.  
Ron ficara ali, parado. Era difícil acreditar naquilo, muito difícil, quase impossível acreditar em sua sorte. Claro, era chato pensar na morte de Sirius, porém veja só o que lhe acontecera! Precisava contar a Hermione, pois agora poderiam se casar.  
- Bem, meu jovem, acho que você tem certas pessoas queridas para rever. – Remus Lupin o olhou por baixo dos óculos – Estou certo?  
- Sim, está. Muito obrigado mais uma vez, meu senhor. Não irei decepcioná-lo.  
- Eu sei que não. – ele sorriu e voltou a seus papéis.  
Ron saiu radiante do local, deixando Severus ligeiramente enojado. Era impossível, certo? Era impossível que o pirralho que ele vira crescer iria ter um posto mais alto do que ele, era ultrajante! Na verdade, mais que ultrajante... era humilhante.  
- Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja fazendo essa... essa... – Severus começou, sendo seguido pelos olhos calmos e sérios de Lupin – essa besteira!  
- Sinceramente não vejo como besteira, Snape. O menino se mostrou responsável ao longo dos anos, me passa confiança e o vi crescer, assim como você. Além disso, era do gosto de Sirius que ele tomasse seu lugar, caso morresse.  
- Mas isso é absurdo! Eu me sinto...  
- ... traído? – Lupin o interrompeu, completando sua frase. – Olhe, Severus, você não está me entendendo. O menino tem respeito por você, confio em sua experiência para vigiá-lo e ajudá-lo a crescer. Posso contar com você?  
- Claro, senhor. – Severus disse, entre os dentes, se levantando – Se me dá licença, tenho assuntos a resolver. Passe bem.   
- Igualmente, Severus. – Lupin respondeu calmamente, voltando sua atenção novamente a seus papéis.

* * *

Draco observava Hermione ler um livro, mas tomou um susto quando essa se virou para ele com um sorriso um pouco indiferente, para o desespero dele.  
- Vai ficar aí até quando, meu caro Draco?  
- Até quando for preciso, minha amada Hermione – disse, caminhando até ela – Até não poder mais admirar tanta beleza em um ser só.  
Hermione riu.  
- Você não se cansa de sempre repetir as mesmas frases, praticamente?   
- E você não se cansa de, como uma rosa que tem tanta beleza quanto você, mostrar seus espinhos tão cruéis e tirar-me de minha doce ilusão sobre sua beleza?  
- Tirou a frase de qual livro agora, Draco? – Hermione não deu o braço a torcer.  
- Não é justo! – disse, parecendo desistir e se sentando ao lado dela.  
- O que não é justo? – ela disse meio impaciente enquanto voltava à leitura.  
- Isso tudo. Digo-lhe palavras tão doces e tudo que recebo são curtas patadas, enquanto nosso desengonçado ruivinho favorito, Ron Prewett, a tem sem nem ao menos dizer um terço das palavras tão lindas que lhe digo.  
- Não me venha com essa Malfoy. – Hermione revirou os olhos – Eu conheço essa ladainha. Lembra-se de quando tínhamos uns 10 anos e você ganhou um lindo pônei, e Ron um estúpido arco e flecha? Ron estava muito feliz com seu arco e flecha, por mais estúpido que fosse, e você extremamente irritado com seu pônei, sendo aquele um presente incomparavelmente melhor. – ela fechou seu livro com violência e o mirou, severa – Eu não quero ser seu próximo pônei, Malfoy.  
Draco não pôde responder com palavras sarcásticas sobre a tal lembrança e sobre ela tê-lo chamado de Malfoy, pois Ron chegara... fazendo-a levantar animadamente.  
- Olhe, Ron vem vindo! – ela começou a andar em direção ao amado, deixando Draco para trás, profundamente irritado.  
- Hermione! Hermione! Draco! – ele veio, desengonçado como sempre, pulando sobre as pedras até chegar aos dois.  
Deu um abraço bem apertado e longo em sua amada, beijando-lhe os cabelos por um tempo e ouvindo-a comentar a saudade que tivera. Pareciam não notar que Draco estava assistindo. Ron, quando parecia ter finalmente notado Draco, se soltou de Hermione.  
Então, antes que os amigos dissessem algo, o loiro foi embora de braços cruzados e sua costumeira cara de superioridade.  
- Aonde vai, meu amigo? – Ron perguntou, ainda próximo a Hermione.  
- Você sabe, por aí. Não estou com vontade de rever minha antiga e senhorial casa – disse, acenando.  
Ron observou o amigo andar com os braços cruzados e a cabeça um pouco inclinada para cima, numa posição que costumava fazer para demonstrar ser superior a todos.  
- Draco ficou tão estranho nos últimos anos...  
- Não vamos falar de Draco ou qualquer outra coisa além de nós – Hermione respondeu-lhe, virando o rosto dele para encarar o dela.   
- Falando em nós, eu tenho uma EXCELENTE notícia!  
- E o que seria?  
- Nem vai acreditar. Infelizmente, Sirius morreu. – Hermione pareceu chocada – Sim, sim, triste demais. No entanto, com isso, o senhor Lupin resolveu me promover como o comandante da nau "Estrela Black"! – Hermione arregalara os olhos, feliz – Você sabe o que isso significa? Poderemos nos casar!  
- Ron... isso é, simplesmente, maravilhoso!  
- Eu sei, parece que... todos os meus sonhos... – Ron a beijou – estão se realizando.  
Os dois correram por meio das rochas, até a praia. Faziam isso desde pequenos. Claro, antes não iam abraçados ou trocando juras de amor, mas ainda assim o ritual de irem àquela praia era ainda o mesmo.  
Finalmente pararam no local onde Hermione costumava ficar, uma parte que as rochas se acoplavam e faziam quase uma pequena caverna. Ela entrou debaixo do pequeno buraco, onde cabia os dois, e sorriu:  
- Seu pai ficará contente em saber.  
- Sim.. estou com tanta saudade de meu pai, mas... – Ron a olhou – Antes quero matar a saudade de você.  
- Ah, é? – Hermione fez uma cara sabida. – Então, senhor Prewett, novo capitão da nau "Estrela Black" sentiu minha falta?  
- A cada hora. – Ron a abraçou – Tivemos um imprevisto e por isso demoramos tanto, fiquei louco de saudades.  
- Eu também – Hermione sorriu.  
- Nesses dias, e nesses últimos minutos eu estive pensando... vamos nos casar, certo?  
- Sim.   
- Eu não tenho dinheiro, ainda, para te comprar uma aliança. Então, teremos de fazer um tipo de juramento de noivos. – Ron pegou um fio que saía de sua própria blusa e o puxou, desfiando-a um pouco. – Esse "anel" será nosso juramento.  
- Ron... – Hermione olhou Ron enrolar o fio no dedo dela e finalmente dar um nó – Você é louco mesmo...  
- Só se for por você – ele a agarrou.  
- Isso é golpe baixo! – Hermione riu – Não faça isso.  
- Mas você quer...  
- Talvez... – disse Hermione, com um sorriso indecifrável.

* * *

Draco afogava suas mágoas no copo de vinho a sua frente, devia ser o quarto ou quinto... quem saberia? A única coisa que ele sabia era que seu amigo Prewett sempre fora o homem mais sortudo da face da terra.  
Era impressionante! Ron tinha Hermione a seus pés, mesmo que os dois brigassem a cada cinco segundos, quando menores. Enquanto com ele, Hermione sempre virava a cara ou, quando falava, não era do mesmo jeito atencioso como com Ron. No fim, dera naquilo... os dois noivos e Malfoy sobrando.  
Não que ele não tivesse uma mulher para ele, pois tinha admiradoras. Contudo, ele queria Hermione, oras! Foi rudemente interrompido de suas lamentações por Snape:  
- Meu caro Malfoy, tão jovem e já fazendo isto? Onde quer chegar?  
- O que quer, Snape?  
- Nada, mas vejo que você deseja a noiva de Prewett.  
- Isso não é da sua conta. – Malfoy se afastou dele, puxando a cadeira descuidadamente – O que quer comigo?  
- Uma parceria... – Snape chegou perto dele – para derrubar Prewett.  
- Pra quê? – Riu - Você sabe que ele tem sorte demais, é todo certinho. Aonde acharíamos uma falha para podermos acabar com ele?  
- Bem, quando vocês dois desceram no forte Riddle, teve alguma vez que eles ficaram a sós?  
Draco arregalou os olhos, não deveria contar a ninguém, até porque nem o próprio Ron sabia que ele tinha visto a cena. Olhou para Snape, depois para sua bebida. Oras, Ron que explodisse! O objetivo era colocar Ron fora de seu caminho para ele ter Hermione.  
- Sim, teve um momento...

(continua...)

N/A: Malfoy babaca né? XD Bem, comentem, okay? Atualização daqui há duas semanas, acho eu.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Após uma ótima noite na pequena "caverna", Ron foi para casa ver seu pai, junto com Hermione. Ron tivera uma irmã mais nova, mas esta falecera ao entrar no trabalho de parto de sua filha cujo pai era o noivo dela, Colin Creevey. Tivera também dois irmãos gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, que morreram no mar, para o desgosto de sua mãe, que morrera de tristeza ao ver apenas um filho vivo. O pai de Ron, Arthur, era um homem culto e, pelo incrível que parecesse, estudara em um dos altos colégios de Londres com uma bolsa e condição de limpar a escola depois das aulas. Claro, sofrera bastante discriminação, mas o sonho dele era saber, então conseguira, por fim, se formar e tomara a carreira de escrito. Não teve muita sorte, portanto deixou a tarefa de ser escritor para as poucas horas vagas e fora ser carpinteiro. Mas, ainda assim, ele escrevia muito.  
Andavam por um bairro pobre e sujo de Londres, entrando num beco para chegar até a casa que Ron e seu pai alugavam. Ron entrou apressado, mas quem primeiro o viu foi seu pai:  
- Oh, meu filho! Finalmente voltaste, estavas demorando tanto. Esse velho estava morrendo de medo!  
- Pai, porque está tão magro? Você está bem? Me parece tão magrinho...  
- Oh, não és nada, filho! Apenas são males passageiros da velha idade. – Arthur riu, fraco.  
Não era bem a verdade. Arthur vinha sofrendo de fome, o dinheiro que o filho deixara não conseguia cobrir o aluguel da casa e a comida. Assim que Ron saíra da cidade, o dono do lugar, Peter Pettigrew, aumentara estupidamente o aluguel. Pettigrew tinha uma profunda implicância com Ron, certamente por esse, diferente dele, ser honesto, trabalhador e um homem direito.  
Pettigrew tinha fama de dar calotes em seus sócios em negócios; dizia-se bastante bondoso ao "ajudar" famílias carentes, emprestando-lhes dinheiro, mas os juros que cobrava eram absurdos, prejudicando cada vez mais os carentes. Era um homem covarde, arrogante, mesquinho e, enfim, um hipócrita.  
- Não se preocupe meu filho, apenas não me alimentei como antes, já que tinha de pagar o aluguel. – disse Arthur, buscando tranqüilizar o filho.  
- Como assim, o dinheiro que deixei não foi suficiente? Pettigrew não podia me esperar? O senhor passou fome! Eu não acredito!  
Ron se sentou ao lado do pai e pegou a mão dele. Virou-se para Hermione.  
- Mione, querida! Você não fez nada?  
- Ron, eu tentei, mas ele insistia que estava bem. Por Deus, Ron, eu tenho minha mãe para cuidar!  
Hermione foi até os dois homens, um pouco preocupada.  
- Arthur, porque não me falou que estava passando fome?  
Antes que Arthur respondesse, Ron disse:  
- Não se culpe Hermione, não culpe meu pai, a culpa apenas é de Pettigrew. Isso, completamente culpa de Pettigrew.   
Ficaram alguns minutos quietos, então se ouviu uma batida na porta. Hermione a atendeu, e por ironia do destino quem entrou na casa era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Peter Pettigrew.  
- Entre, meu amigo. – Ron disse, entre os dentes.  
- Olá, amigo Prewett. – Peter sorriu com seus dentes metade de ouro, metade ligeiramente podres – Olá, formosa dama Granger.

* * *

A visita do "amado" Pettigrew foi curta. Ron trocou poucas palavras bem frias que pareciam divertir a visita indesejada. Arthur se mantinha quieto em frente a pequena lareira e Hermione na cozinha fingia não estar atenta à conversa. Finalmente, o inconveniente Pettigrew fora embora. Vendo-o sair pelo portão, Ron não pode se segurar:  
- Ei, Pettigrew! – e então o homem se voltou para ele – Obrigado por cuidar do meu pai.  
Pettigrew sorriu de seu modo horroroso e levantou seu chapéu. Saiu pela rua despreocupado e até um pouco feliz, pensando em como era engraçado tirar uma com cara dos outros, como estava fazendo com os Prewett e outras famílias.  
Viu de longe Snape e Draco se aproximarem dele. Ali havia coisa, quando aqueles dois estavam juntos, significava trapaça ou encrenca. E era tudo que ele mais amava. Com um sorriso maldoso, se juntou a eles:  
- Há quanto tempo, não é senhores?  
- Meses infernais se passaram – Draco disse por fim, parecendo estar ainda mais bêbado que no dia anterior.  
- Estão a fazer o quê juntos? – Pettigrew perguntou, interessado.  
- Nada de teu interesse... – Snape sibilou.  
- Acalme-se Snape! Sabem, eu estava visitando os Prewett, valha Deus, como odeio aquele jovem metido a certinho. Ninguém pode ser assim tão honesto. – Draco comentou algo como "ele é bastante estressado" – É impressionante como ele se dá bem...  
Snape olhava para ele com uma cara de quem achava que tudo estava indo bem. Draco o seguiu ao ver que Pettigrew poderia ser aliado deles.  
- Algum problema, meus senhores?  
- Nenhum.. – Snape sorriu maldosamente – Talvez o senhor esteja interessado em nos ajudar a prender o jovem Prewett.  
- Isso seria no mínimo interessante, extremamente tentador. Mas, por favor, não sonhem meus senhores, o jovem é muito correto, duvido que acharemos alguma prova para prendê-lo.  
- Aí que você se engana, meu caro. – Snape parecia mais feliz do que uma criança depois de ganhar um doce que sonhava há dias – Conte nossas provas contra o jovem Prewett, jovem Malfoy.  
- Certamente que sim. – Draco sorriu maldosamente – Acontece que, em nossa viagem, embarcamos na ilha onde Riddle se mantém retido, sim, isso mesmo, lá. – Draco riu – E nosso amado Prewett trocou acordos com Riddle, isso mesmo, em troca do empréstimo do médico particular de Riddle, Ron teria de entregar uma carta a alguém. E, o tonto, sem nenhum cuidado guardou no bolso e nem desconfia que eu li a carta. Tente adivinhar o que continha nela? O óbvio! O que qualquer um saberia, menos o idiota do Prewett. Conteúdos secretos com planos de volta de Riddle. Isso não o faria ir imediatamente à cadeia?  
- Seu plano seria perfeito se não tivesse esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: o jovem Prewett é analfabeto.  
- Oh, é verdade... – Snape pareceu desolado – Não iria dar uma cadeia muito longa para ele. No máximo, um mês.   
- Decepcionante, fiquei até feliz no começo com a idéia de ver o santinho se ferrar. – Pettigrew passou o braço pelo ombro de Snape – Então, meu camarada, vamos? Preciso ver algumas coisas com você.  
- Sim... até, Malfoy!  
Draco acenou aos dois homens mais velhos que o viram crescer. Olhou para o bar um pouco adiante. Iria lá afogar as mágoas mais uma vez, pensar em um plano diabólico para acabar com Ron. Parou e pediu um vinho ao garçom.  
Então, de repente, chamou o garçom novamente:  
- Poderia me emprestar uma pena com tinteiro e um papel por alguns instantes?  
O garçom estranhou, mas obedeceu. Logo trouxe o que Malfoy pedira. Draco pensou um pouco e, em alguns minutos, escreveu:

_"Um amigo do louvável Cornelius Fudge informa ao procurador do local, que da nau estrela Black saiu uma carta de Riddle contendo planos contra o presidente. Ela foi trazida pelo capitão Ron Prewett.  
Assinado,   
Um fiel amigo do governante."_

Olhou para a carta, estava perfeita. Chamou o garçom novamente e mandou-o entregar a algum dos guardas perto do bar. Virou-se para frente e deu um sorrisinho, agora sim, ele podia ver Ron ferrado, nem que fosse por um mês.

* * *

Remus Lupin assinava papéis e mais papéis. Era impressionante como nunca acabavam! Qualquer outro enlouqueceria na certa, mas ele não. Sua falecida esposa dizia que ele era o homem especial para lidar com papéis, tanto para entendê-los e redigi-los como para guardá-los de modo organizado.  
Se tinha uma coisa que Remus se orgulhava era de seu escritório, perfeitamente arrumado por ele mesmo. Nada sumia.  
Enquanto relia um papel com alguma coisa em relação à nau Algas Marinhas, comandada pelo anão Flitwick, Remus ouviu alguém entrar. Se levantou e viu um homem pouco mais novo que ele aparentemente, porém antes de perguntar como poderia ajudá-lo, o jovem começou:  
- Por algum acaso a nau estrela Black já desembarcou?  
- Sim, meu senhor, já faz um dia. Por quê?  
- Procuro por uma pessoa que estava lá...  
- Posso ajudá-lo se me dizer o nome, dar-lhe um endereço, talvez.  
- Não é preciso... obrigado.  
- De nada. – Remus seguiu o estranho homem sair do escritório. Voltou a seu trabalho, caso acelerasse as coisas poderia ir para casa e desfrutar um tempo com sua filha, Luna, seu genro, Neville, e sua netinha, Lindsay.

* * *

- Não deveria ter tratado Pettigrew assim, meu filho. – Arthur repreendeu Ron enquanto comia – Ele pode nos expulsar.  
- Se ele nos expulsar, meu pai, iremos a uma casa melhor, agora que ganharei mais. – Ron disse, sem preocupação.  
- O problema não é esse, Ron, querido. – Hermione disse – O problema é que Pettigrew pode querer acabar com nossa vida, lembra o que ele fez com Simas e Parvati?  
Isso foi uma facada para Ron. O casal era amigo de Ron e Hermione desde pequenos, se casaram jovens e eles foram os padrinhos. Sofriam dificuldades porque Simas não ganhava muito e as rendas feitas por Parvati não davam muito dinheiro, mas eram felizes. Até que enfrentaram Pettigrew e esse acabou com a vida deles, de modo que Parvati se suicidou e Simas também, ao ver sua amada morta. Caso não tivessem morrido, seriam os padrinhos de Ron e Hermione.  
Ron, por fim, respondeu a Hermione, mexendo em sua comida:  
- Não se preocupe, Mione. Eu terei cuidado.  
- Ron... – ela começou.  
- Se acontecer qualquer coisa, podemos contar com nossos amigos...  
- Sobraram poucos – Hermione disse triste, olhando para seu prato – Só Dino, Nev e Draco.  
- Mas eles poderiam te abrigar, se for o caso. – Ron parecia um pouco confiante demais para o gosto dela – Tenho certeza que não discordariam em nos ajudar.  
Dino Thomas, um pintor amigo deles, desenhava e pintava muito bem. Era um ótimo expressionista, mas infelizmente não era reconhecido pelos grandes pintores do local. Também havia o jardineiro e pesquisador Neville. Extremamente atrapalhado, mas tinha uma boa vida. Ótimos amigos, sem dúvida. Os ajudaria se precisassem, com certeza.  
Ron foi brutalmente tirado de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta e o berro "Guardas, abram a porta agora!". Hermione estremeceu e receosa foi abrir a porta. Logo ficou ao lado de Ron, tentando se proteger.  
- Algum problema, cavalheiros?  
- Problemas sérios, jovem Prewett... eu suponho. – O guarda deu um sorriso cínico - Você está sendo acusado de tentar trair o presidente, um problema seríssimo. Peço-lhe que me acompanhe sem resistir, senão eu e meus amigos teremos de tomar uma providência cruel.  
O sorriso do guarda agora era assassino, na opinião de Hermione, que ao acabar de ouvi-lo, abraçou apavorada Ron. Antes dela perguntar se era verdade aquilo, ele respondeu ao guarda:  
- Vamos logo então, vamos para eu mostrar-lhe que isso não passa de um terrível engano.  
Ron foi embora então, seguindo os guardas, enquanto seu pai e Hermione o seguiam com os olhos até onde puderam. Os guardas levaram Ron até o palácio da justiça de Londres, um lugar incrivelmente chique. O arrastaram até a sala do procurador.  
Ao entrar, primeiro pensou em como aquela sala era mais chique que o escritório de seu senhor, Lupin.  
O procurador da cidade era Bartolomeu Crouch, um homem ambicioso e sedento de poder, casado com Jodie Redfield. Tinham um filho chamado Bartolomeu Crouch Junior, mais conhecido como Bartô, do qual diziam ter sido um grande seguidor de Riddle. Essa amizade dos dois enfurecia Bartolomeu.  
Estava em seu escritório anotando coisas e assinando papéis quando Ron entrou, acompanhado por três guardas que o mandaram sentar num banquinho de frente para Crouch.  
- Bem, meu rapaz, há uma acusação muito grave contra você. No entanto, não me parece um criminoso, e pelo que sei de você, não é mesmo. Responda com honestidade para logo estar livre: como recebeu a carta e quem é o destinatário?  
Calmamente, Ron contou tudo a ele, desde a tentativa frustrada de salvar seu comandante, a chegada a cidade e até mesmo como chegara ao escritório do procurador.  
- Bem, mas você sabe qual é o conteúdo desta carta? – Crouch fez a pergunta energicamente. – Conhece o destinatário?   
- A resposta das duas perguntas é não, meu senhor. Tenho aqui o endereço de uma casa, destina-se pelo que eu sei por um tal de Bartô.  
Crouch empalideceu. Tom Riddle e Bartô, seu filho! Odiava-o com todas as forças, por causa dele poderia perder a chance de ser conselheiro de Cornelius ou algo parecido. Pegou a carta das mãos de Ron e a abriu, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. "O procurador abrindo uma carta que não era para ele? Que falta de respeito..." Então, Crouch falou com uma voz um tanto desconfiada:  
- Jura que não conhece nenhum Bartô? Jura? Jura não saber o que contém essa carta? – com gestos vagos, mostrava o envelope na mesa.  
- Juro, senhor. Jamais violaria uma correspondência!  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Crouch pensava numa saída. Pouco lhe importava o jovem Prewett. A sua reputação é que importava! Então, ainda trêmulo, soltou:  
- Acredito em você, meu bom jovem. Você, pelo que sei, é sincero e mostrou isso. Na sua idade ninguém consegue mentir assim tão bem. – ele se levantou e circulou Ron – No entanto, temos um problema aqui. A denúncia existe e eu preciso dar um destino a ela. Estava pensando, seria melhor se nós a queimássemos. Assim não teremos nenhuma prova contra você, contudo me prometerá que apagará o nome e o endereço dessa pessoa para sempre.  
Ron não se continha de felicidade e beijou a mão do procurador, sorrindo.  
- Juro por tudo que tenho e amo que meus lábios e memórias estarão selados para sempre a partir de agora.  
- Pois bem... está resolvido. – Crouch jogou a carta na lareira – Cumpri minha parte e você a sua. Agora pedirei que levem-no para casa com minha carruagem.  
Tocou uma sineta e três guardas levaram Ron, que agradecia Crouch sem pararenquanto este o acompanhava até a porta. Mal sabia o jovem que na verdade seria conduzido ao castelo-prisão da ilha de Bosweton.  
Finalmente, quando foi conduzido a um barco, começou a estranhar. Crouch sorriu e foi embora enquanto Ron, desesperado, perguntava:  
- O que está havendo? Oh, céus! O que está acontecendo?  
Com um golpe de mestre, livrou-se dos dois guardas o segurando e começou a correr desembestado. Ele era inocente, não deveria ser preso! Quando despistou alguns guardas, correu para casa de Draco, pois ele o ajudaria.

(continua...)

N/A: Poor inocent, Ron. Mas tudo bem, daqui a uns dois caps a gente vêem um Ron não tão inocente u.u' E ai? Gostaram?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Ron entrou correndo pela gigantesca porta da mansão Malfoy. Foi atendido pela antiga criada da família, Madame Pomfrey.  
- Tudo bem, Ron? – A bondosa senhora perguntou, incerta.  
- Eu diria que não, onde está Draco? – Ron estava tentando se recompor – Lá em cima? Acordado?  
- Creio que sim. Ron o que está...?  
- Me dê licença, por favor – Ron a cortou, apressado.   
Madame Pomfrey o acompanhou com os olhos, preocupada. Vira o garoto crescer, assim como o jovem mestre Draco. Ele não era do tipo que entrava na casa daquele jeito, pois mesmo estando apressado falaria direito com ela e depois correria para seu destino. Virou-se com a vela no castiçal, que levava em sua mão, se apagando aos poucos. Havia alguma coisa errada ali.  
Ron pulava os degraus, subindo-os de dois em dois, da enorme escada. Os guardas na certa chegariam logo e ele precisava rapidamente da ajuda de Draco. O amigo sempre tinha uma saída.  
Para sua sorte, ou azar, Ron deu um encontrão em Draco, que parecia surpreso demais em vê-lo ali.  
- Ron?  
- Draco! Draco, meu amigo! Preciso de sua ajuda o mais desesperadamente possível! Eles querem me prender, Draco! Você está entendendo o total absurdo?  
- Acalme-se. – Draco tentou se mostrar surpreso – Vamos à sala de armas, me conte as coisas mais detalhadamente.  
- Lembra de quando embarcamos na ilha de Riddle? – Draco disse que sim, enquanto pegava uma espada e uma pistola – Pois então, lá Riddle me pediu para entregar uma carta, e sabe o que continha nela? Planos dele de voltar ao poder! O Promotor fingiu me achar inocente e me mandou para Bosweton. Mas, você sabe, eu sou inocente, sei que só você pode me ajudar. – Ron pegou uma espada que Draco o passou despreocupadamente – Só fico pensando como eles descobriram a carta...  
- Ron, meu caro, você é... – Draco empunhou sua espada e fez um movimento atacando Ron, que desajeitadamente se defendeu – estúpido... e ingênuo, eu diria.  
- O que é isso, Draco? Eu não sei lutar com espada e não tenho tempo para isso. – Ron disse, se defendendo de mais um ataque e dessa vez sendo ferido no pulso – Está louco?  
- Talvez – Draco deu um sorriso maldoso.  
Ron, enquanto dava gemidos de dor pelo seu novo machucado, olhou pela janela e viu os guardas chegando.  
- Vamos Draco, deixe disso, me ajude!  
- Não irei te ajudar Ron, você ainda não percebeu? – Draco disse, impaciente, o machucando na perna.  
- O quê? – dessa vez, ele se enfureceu e partiu pra cima de Draco, sendo ferido no braço.  
- Fui eu que te dedurei! Fui eu! Não quero te ajudar, e sim te ver naquela prisão! – Draco riu de um jeito demoníaco – Você é tão ingênuo.  
- E você uma cobra! – Ron berrou, mais uma vez tentando atacar Draco, que chutou a espada de Ron. – Por quê, Draco? Nós não éramos amigos?  
- NÓS NUNCA FOMOS AMIGOS, IDIOTA! – Draco rugiu – Eu nunca gostei de você, seu pobretão! Eu te ODEIO!  
- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo – disse, com indignação – Por que me dedurou Draco? Por que me odeia?  
- Porque eu sou mil vezes superior a você e não deveria sentir inveja nem ciúmes. – mais uma vez, atacou-o, agora em seu rosto – Você acha que eu ia agüentar até quando a inveja, por você ter todas as coisas que eu desejo? Hermione, bom relacionamento com os pais, felicidade... E o principal, eu não deveria querer ser como você.  
- Você é desprezível, Malfoy – disse ele, se levantando.  
- Eu sei. – Draco olhou para trás, os guardas chegaram – Levem-no, o atrasei para poderem chegar a tempo. Traidores do presidente devem ser severamente punidos.  
- Você me paga, Malfoy! – Ron disse, antes de ser arrastado porta afora da mansão.  
Draco ficou observando, de uma das enormes janelas da sala de armas, Ron ser levado e colocado no transporte de presos. Se virou e sentou em uma poltrona.  
Estava livre agora, Ron saiu de seu caminho. Tinha de aproveitar e ir logo atrás de Hermione, mas sabia que não seria tão fácil convencê-la a ficar com ele.  
Se levantou e dirigiu-se a seu quarto, era melhor começar a pensar em como persuadi-la.

* * *

Ron olhava para o mar a sua frente, se estendendo e se mexendo sem dó. Na certa, furioso em ver um de seus homens ser injustamente preso. Ron não tinha uma expressão de desespero, mas sim de ódio. Levava a cabeça baixa e os olhos ligeiramente fechados.  
Tinha um ódio inédito. Odiava o promotor, Draco e outras pessoas que ele nunca gostou e certamente lhe rogavam pragas. Pensava em Hermione, como seria agora? Mandariam a ela uma carta dizendo que ele fora preso e... o que ela sentiria?  
Esperava que ela cresse em sua inocência, mas tinha Draco. Como ele fora tão idiota em nunca perceber que Draco tinha uma queda por ela, ou era apaixonado? Ele sabia que o "amigo" iria encher a cabeça dela de caraminholas, de mentiras.  
- Mas eu sou inocente – disse a si mesmo, convicto.  
- Inocente? – um dos remadores do barco riu maldosamente, seu nome era Crabbe e ele não calava a boca – Todos somos inocentes.   
Ron jogou a ele um olhar mortal. Sem muitas esperanças olhou, para o horizonte, vendo a ilha deserta, praticamente era só areia e o forte, onde localizava-se a prisão Bosweton. Lá, pediria para enviar uma carta a Hermione, explicando todo o ocorrido. Ele não podia deixar seu pai e sua Hermione pensarem que ele fosse um traidor.  
Quando finalmente chegaram ao forte, Ron foi rudemente arrastado, por Crabbe e Goyle, para dentro. Era simplesmente asqueroso. Talvez nem sua pobre casa fosse tão desarrumada e maltratada quanto aquela prisão. Aquelas não eram condições dignas a um ser humano, por mais cretino que este fosse. Ratos e baratas andavam a seu lado, sem contar a miscelânia de vários odores fétidos.  
Fechou os olhos repetidas vezes, tentando se convencer que tudo iria ficar bem, ou que aquilo era apenas um pesadelo. Na última vez que fizera isso, se viu em uma sala, talvez em melhor condição do que os corredores e salões que passara até chegar lá.  
Havia uma mesa meio podre, aparentando não ser cuidada durante anos. Vários papéis na mesa, uma garrafa de vinho em cima de uma pilha de livros e uma cadeira também com aparência podre. Havia muitos arquivos pela sala.  
Ron não pode mais prestar atenção nos detalhes. Alguém entrou, fazendo bastante barulho. Era um homem aspirante a velho, de cabelos desgrenhados e cheios de nós cor pele-de-rato. Tinha um sorriso horrível, composto por dentes estragados ou dourados.  
- Então, senhor Prewett. Tem alguma coisa a falar antes de ir à sua nova casa?  
- Eu preciso mandar uma carta! – Ron se mexia como se quisesse se libertar de Crabbe e Goyle.  
- Ótimo, nós também, não é camaradas?  
Os dois brutamontes não responderam, apenas riram de um jeito desprezível, na opinião de Ron.  
- Eu tenho meus direitos, certo? – disse, mais calmo – Preciso mandar uma carta a minha noiva.  
- Você não tem mais direitos, meu caro. – o homem deu as costas, mas depois fez reviravoltas, batendo com força na mesa – NÃO TEM NENHUM DIREITO DE SEQUER ABRIR SUA BOCA NOJENTA, TRAIDOR!  
Ele se ajeitou pigarreando e andou em volta de Ron e dos dois brutamontes.  
- Então, senhor Prewett, eu sou Argus Filch, diretor de nossa enorme prisão Bosweton. E esse... – Ele apontou para um homem pequeno que acabara de entrar – É o Flint, e te dará a comida todos os dias. Mais explicações serão dadas quando chegarmos a sua cela.  
Ron acalmara-se e nem sabia como, porque dentro de si instalou-se uma grande revolta. Não era do seu feitio ficar quieto, mas sua mente obrigara seus músculos a isso, porque quanto mais ele se debatia, mais os dois brutamontes o apertavam. Seus pulsos realmente doíam. Sem contar os tapas que recebia uma vez ou outra caso demorasse muito a subir as escadas.  
- Chegamos, Prewett. – Filch disse, abrindo uma cela cuja porta fazia um barulho horrível ao ser aberta.  
Ron viu um rato rapidamente passar, e então olhou sua cela. Bem, ele não podia reclamar, não tinha esqueletos ou um fedor insuportável como os corredores. Mas a gente nunca fica satisfeito com o que tem, portanto ele começou a pensar que estava na pior cela daquela prisão.  
Crabbe e Goyle o arrastaram para dentro, pegando algumas correntes a fim de prendê-lo. Ron começou a entrar em pânico, o que eles estavam fazendo? Não ia ficar para sempre amarrado a correntes, ia?  
- Então, como eu ia dizendo, Prewett... – Filch o rodou, deixando-o meio tonto – Está vendo aquelas marcas de dias que se passam? Você não precisará disso. – Filch riu expondo mais uma vez aqueles dentes podres – A cada um ano de estada aqui, ou seja, a cada aniversário de sua estadia na nossa prisão nós iremos fazer isso...  
- Isso o...? – Ron não pode perguntar, recebera uma chibata nas costas e doera demais, mais do que as chineladas de sua mãe ou quando tinha de erguer pesos com as costas.  
Antes que ele pudesse gemer recebera mais uma chibata e assim prosseguiu. Podia ouvir os risos demoníacos de Filch e grunhidos de Crabbe e Goyle. Na porta, Flint sorria maldosamente.  
- Por que Deus, por que eu? – gritou, em meio a uma das chibatadas.   
- Deus? Bem, eu diria que Deus não anda olhando pela Inglaterra há muito tempo, eu creio. Ele não olha por nós – Filch disse.  
Quando finalmente as chibatadas cessaram, Ron sentiu-se despencar principalmente quando Crabbe e Goyle soltaram seus pés e mãos da corrente. Seus olhos arregalados pareciam querer sair das órbitas.   
- Até o próximo ano, Prewett. - Filch se virou e já ia embora, quando se lembrou – A refeição é dada duas vezes por dia, não se esqueça de deixar a tigela perto desse buraco na porta.  
E antes de Ron perguntar algo ou responder, ele fechou a porta com um estrondo. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali jogado no chão, mesmo com a existência de uma pequenina janela. Pensou em olhar a ilha e o mar, mas era tão alto... ele nunca chegaria lá.   
Mirou as paredes. Havia muitas frases e nomes ilegíveis para ele, vários "pauzinhos", certamente marcadores dos dias. Entre tudo isso, uma enorme frase meio apagada lhe chamou a atenção: "Deus fará Justiça". Com seu prato de comida, reforçou a frase, visando deixá-la mais evidente. Aquilo começou a ser sua esperança. A única esperança.

* * *

Em Londres, Hermione, Draco e o Sr. Prewett esperavam poder falar com o promotor geral.  
Draco ia contra seu gosto, mas se queria o coração de Hermione, teria de se fazer de bonzinho e desentendido sobre o que acontecera.  
Hermione ia com o coração na mão, sabia da inocência de Ron, sem importar-se com a falação alheia. Uma das melhores qualidades dele era a lealdade. Nestas condições, assim como o Sr. Prewett, ela estava decidida a provar que Ron era inocente.  
Podiam ver que a coisa estava preocupante em Londres, já que Riddle ameaçava atacar brevemente. No palácio da justiça, vários homens pegavam móveis, quadros e mobílias, levando as carruagens que seguiam em uma linha para fora de Londres. O promotor Crouch parecia preencher as últimas linhas de algum documento querendo sair correndo.  
- Sr. Promotor, – Hermione se dirigiu ao homem – estamos aqui para tentarmos provar a inocência de Ron Prewett.  
- Me desculpe, minha senhorita, mas não há nada que possam fazer. Há provas contra o amigo de vocês.  
- Mas não é possível! Meu filho nunca foi e nem é um traidor. – o Sr. Prewett se exaltou.  
- Me desculpe senhor, mas ele era.  
- Não há nada que possamos fazer? Nada mesmo? – Hermione perguntou, já perdendo de verdade as esperanças.   
- Nada. – Crouch disse, pondo um fim na conversa.  
Draco mandou o Sr. Prewett ir na frente com Hermione. E assim que eles sumiram no corredor, ele começou a negociar com o promotor.  
- Bem, meu caro promotor, eu preciso de um favor seu. – Draco se sentou na última cadeira que restara na sala.  
- Huh? – Crouch tirou sua atenção dos papéis. – E o que seria? Dependendo do negócio, preciso que o senhor também faça um favor para mim.  
- Preciso que escreva uma carta dizendo que Ron Prewett morreu. Na verdade, seria a mesma coisa porque ele realmente está morto preso, mas Hermione não pensa assim.  
- Ah... já entendi tudo, o senhor gosta dela.  
- Não é da sua conta.  
- Receio que seja, jovem Malfoy. Estou de acordo. Já o favor que quero que faça para mim é matar uma pessoa. Não no papel e sim de verdade.  
- Que assim seja.  
- Eu estou começando a gostar de você... – Crouch disse, começando a escrever uma carta para Hermione e o Sr. Prewett.

* * *

Haviam se passado, no mínimo, 4 anos. Sim, quatro anos a se contar todas as vezes que levara chibatadas.  
Ele já se cansara de contar os dias e daquela frase, "Deus Fará Justiça".  
- Não há Deus, não há justiça – ele se via resmungando várias vezes.  
Agora não pensava em fugir. Perdera as esperanças. Estava em meio a seus pensamentos ou lembranças quando ouviu um barulho.   
- Agora você ficou esquizofrênico...  
Olhou para o chão e viu uma das pedras se mexer.  
- Valha-me Deus, eu virei maluco e esquizofrênico de vez!  
E antes de que ele voltasse a reclamar, a pedra foi empurrada por uma mão e logo apareceu uma cabeça de um senhor, de cabelos bem brancos e desgrenhados.  
- Vixe, errei de lugar. – o homem virou para Ron e disse – Ah, olá, meu jovem.

(continua...)

N/A: Hhahaha, agora chega meu personagem favorito Após o Ron/Edmond.. claro


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Ron arregalou os olhos. Como se não bastasse estar ali; morrer de fome e saber que lá longe Hermione deveria se casar com alguém e ter filhos, agora estava ficando louco, ou melhor, esquizofrênico, ouvindo e vendo pessoas que não existiam.  
- Então, pode me ajudar aqui? – O senhor pediu, tirando a mão de dentro do buraco com dificuldade e a erguendo para cima, depois coçando a cabeça. – Não entendo como posso ter errado.  
Ron o olhou, mas depois virou o rosto meio envergonhado. Olhou de novo e se virou. Depois de um tempo fazendo isso, foi até um canto e se sentou lá com a cabeça nos joelhos. O senhor o olhou impaciente.  
- Ora vamos, garoto. Ajude esse pobre velho. Já não basta ver que ele teve uma terrível decepção com seus cálculos ao errar com o túnel?  
- Você é apenas uma ilusão, saia, vamos saia! Eu já estou cansado de ter ilusões.  
- Hmm.. eu não sou uma ilusão e isso lhe garanto, qual seu nome, filho?  
- Sou Ron Prewett, injustamente preso.  
- O mesmo digo sobre mim, Alvo Dumbledore, a seu dispor. Agora, faria o favor de ajudar esse pobre velho?  
Ron, com um pouco de relutância, ajudou o senhor a sair do buraco. Assim que Dumbledore pisou no chão, Ron se afastou pensando em como deveria estar louco agora.  
- Oh, pobre rapaz, me parece tão... desconsolado.  
- Porque você simplesmente não é um espírito que irá me levar embora daqui?  
- Pobre rapaz, te garanto que já estive a pé da loucura como você. Mas! – Ele levantou o dedo e rodou a cela – Eu achei uma razão para qual continuar a viver.  
- Me deixe em paz!  
- Acalma-te, filho de Deus! Deveria fazer como eu... arranjar um motivo para continuar a viver.  
- Meu único motivo é vingança! – Ron disse, com os olhos insanos.  
Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e se curvou na frente de Ron, mexendo no cabelo dele. Ron o afugentou com tapas.  
- Meu motivo é fugir daqui. Parecia divino e... – Os ombros deles caíram – Eu procurei uma solução e pareci encontrá-la. Comecei a cavar o túnel. Eu tinha duas opções para chegar fora do forte e ir ao mar. – Ele se sentou do lado de Ron - E a que usei, pelo que vemos agora, está errada.  
- Essas paredes... elas tem...  
- Huh? Está bem meu filho? – Dumbledore se virou para Ron, que tremia.  
- Elas... tem... 72.519 pedras no total. Eu já contei várias vezes.  
- E você já deu nomes a elas? – Dumbledore deu uma risadinha divertida e se levantou muito animado, na opinião de Ron - Meu filho, você pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não sou fantasma, agora recomponha-se e deixa essa loucura de lado.  
- Eu não sou louco, nem estou, pelo menos... não por enquanto.  
- Você poderia me levantar?  
- O que disse?  
- Me levante para eu poder olhar pela sua janela?  
Ron deu de ombros e se levantou. Era bem mais alto do que Dumbledore. Os dois se encaminharam até a janela, aonde desajeitadamente Ron levantou Dumbledore que pisou nos ombros de Ron para se apoiar.  
- Você ainda não viu o céu? – Ron disse gemendo de dor.  
- Espere mais um pouco! Eu não vejo o céu a uns 11 anos.   
- Mas eu já não agüento mais! – Ron berrou.  
- Está bem, pode me abaixar.  
E com dificuldade Ron abaixou Dumbledore que parecia até fazer uma prece:  
- Obrigado, Deus. Por me deixar mais uma vez ver o céu antes de morrer.  
- Nessa cela não se pronuncia o nome Deus, pois ele não existe.  
- E que inscrição é essa aqui? – Dumbledore apontou para a inscrição que Ron vira e reforçara assim que entrara na cela: "Deus Fará Justiça".  
- Essa inscrição está tão apagada quanto minha fé em Deus.  
- Pobre garoto. – Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. – Venha comigo.  
- Para onde?  
- Ora, pra onde mais? Para minha cela, meu filho. Por quê? Está ainda delirando e pensando que eu sou um anjo que vai te levar para o paraíso?  
Ron não respondeu, seguindo Dumbledore que, de um jeito hábil para sua idade, entrou no buraco e voltou para sua cela. Ron arregalou os olhos quando viu a cela do companheiro. Era melhor que a dele, maior, larga, com uma "rachadura" na parede fazendo formato de uma cama, e uma mesa e cadeira cheia de livros em cima. Se dirigiu a mesa e pegou um dos livros, enquanto Dumbledore olhava ao redor parecendo concentrado em algo:  
- Nós temos de ir no oposto do que fomos... então... começaremos daqui. – Dumbledore apontou para uma pedra e se acocorou na frente dela. – Ou você tem alguma outra ocupação no momento? – Dumbledore riu – Quem sabe contar mais algumas vezes as pedras na parede?  
- Você está louco que eu irei te ajudar.  
- Se você me ajudar, eu te dou uma coisa que não se pode se retirada.  
- Alô, meu velho? Nós estamos numa prisão, e não me venha dizer que vai me dar liberdade. – Ron bufou.  
- Não, cabeça oca, como nós dois sabemos, liberdade pode ser roubada. – Dumbledore foi até ele e pegou um livro – O que te oferto é tudo o que sei. Sabedoria. Física, Economia, Filosofia...  
- Isso quer dizer, que você vai me ensinar a ler e escrever? – Ron o cortou maravilhado.  
- Claro! – Dumbledore olhou piedosamente para Ron que sustentava um sorriso agora no rosto.  
- Então, irei te ajudar. – Ron disse convencido indo até Dumbledore, que começou a bater palmas.  
- Então começaremos puxando a pedra aqui, poderia puxar? – Dumbledore apontou para pedra e deu a Ron seu abridor de cartas – Se nós dois cavarmos, dia e noite... creio que conseguiremos em no máximo oito anos sairemos desse forte.  
Ron riu, não tinha muita fé nisso, mas desde que aprendesse estava bem para ele. Puxou com enorme dificuldade a pedra. Mal ele puxou a pedra e Dumbledore já estava com um instrumento estranho, que certamente era uma colher ou algo do tipo há anos atrás.  
- Você ficou louco com essa obsessão? – Ron perguntou se sentando ao lado dele.  
- Não, meu jovem. – Dumbledore deu um instrumento estranho que Ron assimilou a um antigo garfo de madeira. – Me ajude aqui.  
- Louco... – Ron resmungou e pois se a ajudar o seu mais novo amigo.

* * *

Já haviam se passado vários meses, e o túnel era mínimo, mas Dumbledore estava bastante feliz. Enquanto Ron se deliciava com suas aprendizagens, se mostrava um aluno atento e esperto.  
Não sabia ler nem escrever com perfeição, mas aprendia aos poucos e dedicadamente. Estava começando mudar seu vocabulário, falando mais requintadamente igual a seu novo amigo. Já tinha em sua cabeça o básico sobre filosofia e economia.  
- Apague a vela, Ron. – Dumbledore disse saindo do túnel e se encaminhando a parte que havia uma deformação na parede onde ele se deitava.  
- Mas o livro está tão interessan...  
- Não teime, meu caro. Temos de economizar, lembre-se.  
Ron fechou o livro e apagou a vela meio revoltado. Sentou-se perto de onde Dumbledore estava deitado e começou a conversar.  
- Porque você está aqui? Faz no mínimo dois anos que cavamos, mas... – Ron se virou para ele e viu um Dumbledore pensativo – Eu não sei porque você está aqui, frade.  
- Eu era um jovem comandante na milícia de Cornelius. Estávamos eu e meus soldados lutando bravamente, mas como Riddle acabara de tomar o poder e não queria me desperdiçar, pois me achava um bom estrategista, disse-me para sacrificar meus soldados. – Dumbledore respirou fundo.  
- Os levei a um igrejinha e os tranquei lá, eles pensando que eu os estava ajudando. Mas então, Riddle foi comigo e me deu uma tocha, e eu fui obrigado a tacar a tocha dentro da igrejinha. Ainda sonho com os gritos deles.  
- Nossa senh... – Ron o interrompeu boquiaberto.  
- Então, arrependido, – Dumbledore cortou Ron – resolvi me dedicar a tentar tirar esse peso de mim. Entrei no convento, mas não fiquei por muito tempo. O Conde Spada, um homem muito rico, embora nobre e católico, me conheceu em meio a suas visitas ao convento e, admirado com minha sabedoria, me pediu que fosse seu conselheiro.  
- Com isso, me tornei o melhor amigo e conselheiro de Spada. Isso era um cargo de se invejar a qualquer um. Ele me contava todos os seus segredos, como conseguira o seu dinheiro honestamente, entre outras coisas. Até que ele foi assassinado por Riddle que queria saber onde estava seu tesouro tão rico.  
- Mas eu não disse, porque não sei onde está. Então ele me colocou aqui, como ele disse mesmo? – Dumbledore colocou um dedo na bochecha, parecendo pensativo – Ah, sim. "Quem sabe Azkaban refresque sua memória?". Então, aqui estou eu.  
- Nossa senhora... – Ron se deitou. – Que história. Estou definitivamente surpreso, mas não conseguiria arranjar outra razão para vê-lo aqui, o senhor me parece tão bom e nobre.  
- Não de todo, como lhe contei, cometi o crime de assassinar meus próprios soldados os quais vi crescer e alguns me consideravam como um pai.  
- Todos temos nossos pecados.  
- Não vejo nenhum em você, meu jovem.  
- Meu pecado é atual, meu pecado é meu desejo, meu pecado são os pensamentos que vem me atormentando. Já lhe contei? Sobre meu plano de vingança?  
- Plano de vingança?  
- Sim... – Ron fechou o punho. – Desejo, almejo ter vingança, se eu conseguir sair daqui, farei justiça perante aqueles que me traíram.  
- Você não sabe o que diz, meu jovem. Se conseguirmos fugir, seja bom, esqueça isso e procure refazer sua vida.  
- Eu não posso.  
- Aff... o que posso fazer? Agora com sua licença, preciso dormir.

* * *

No outro dia, quando Dumbledore acordou, viu Ron a seu lado com uma cara pensativa. Ficou a olhá-lo pensativo também e, só depois de minutos o observando, Ron saiu de seus pensamentos.  
- Ah, você acordou.  
- Bem pelo que me consta, eu sim, mas você ainda me parece no mundo da lua.  
Ron resmungou algo e voltou sua atenção a seus pensamentos. Enquanto isso, Dumbledore se mexia acordando de vez e já se preparando para voltar ao trabalho.  
- Dumbledore... – Ron o chamou, assim que ele entrou no túnel.   
- Huh?  
- Você disse que era das forças armadas, comandava uma milícia.  
- Sim, sim... por quê?  
- Você me ensina a lutar?  
- Lutar?  
- Sim, lutar, usar espada, essas coisas.  
- Pra quê meu filho? Vamos, precisamos trabalhar.  
- Bem, se você não me ensinar, eu irei parar de te ajudar com o túnel. Afinal, já aprendi bastante coisa, já sei ler e escrever.  
- E ficou trapaceiro!  
- Talvez, realmente, agora que você lembrou. Ao me prenderam me transformaram em um canalha. Eu não iria trair Cornelius, eu nunca fui a favor de nenhum dos dois.  
Dumbledore revirou os olhos e bufou.  
- Okay, espertinho, okay, vamos lá.  
Ele saiu do túnel com dificuldade e então se dirigiu a porta a observando. Se abaixava e levantava enquanto olhava para a porta com uma fisionomia refletiva.  
- Está louco?  
- Não, apenas estou procurando – Ele puxou com o instrumento que usavam para cavar, dois pedaços de madeiras retas da porta. – ... isso. Isso será nossa espada.  
- Você é louco mesmo, hein? – Ron foi até ele que o deu uma das "espadas" de madeira. – Então, comecemos?   
- Você quem sabe. – E com um sorriso Dumbledore atacou, mas não bateu forte em Ron. – Temos um longo trabalho pela frente.  
E os dois começaram a lutar, com Ron toda a hora recebendo "espadadas" de Dumbledore.

* * *

- Certo, essa é sua próxima lição – Dumbledore tossiu – Está vendo essa goteira? Terá de fazer sua mão ultrapassá-la sem se molhar.  
- Faz-me rir. Isso é impossível. – Ron deu uma risada.   
- Não, não é. Veja só.  
Dumbledore passou o punho rapidamente sem que ele se molhasse.  
- O melhor homem não é necessariamente o mais forte e o vencedor. O que o faz ganhar é isso, a rapidez. Rapidez da mão, rapidez da mente.  
- Você enlouqueceu esses anos, não é? Deus... – Ron balançou a cabeça e inutilmente tentou imitar o amigo, mas foi em vão. – Isso é impossível!  
- Não é. – E mais uma vez Dumbledore atravessou a mão. – Agora preciso trabalhar. Treine.  
Ron o seguiu com os olhos e se voltou a goteira apenas quando a cabeça de Dumbledore sumiu e ele ouviu pequenas batidas. Balançando a cabeça voltou a tentar atravessar a mão.

* * *

- Então, meu caro jovem Prewett. Vamos fazer uma revisão de nossos estudos. Defina a Economia.  
- Economia é a ciência que conjunta a produção e distribuição de capital.  
- Traduza? – Dumbledore o cortou.  
- Cavar primeiro, dinheiro depois. – Ron respondeu com um sorriso maroto.  
- Você está aprendendo – Dumbledore sorriu e voltou a cavar.  
- Claro que estou. – Ron sorriu.

* * *

- Então vamos lá, treinaremos a espada e depois me mostrará se seu punho está rápido o bastante.   
Dumbledore começou e mal acabou de falar atacou Ron que se defendeu habilmente e deu uma "espadada" em Dumbledore.  
- Então o aluno está superando o mestre?  
- Como sempre será. – Ron sorriu – Você está velho, também!  
- Ei! O que eu disse sobre ofensas? – Dumbledore atacou novamente e Ron se defendeu. Logo dando outra batida forte com a "espada" – Em quem você está pensando, filho, para bater tão forte assim nesse pobre velho?  
- Malfoy. E Crouch, ele me mandou para cá. Eu só não sei porque... – Ron abaixou a "espada".  
- Diga-me uma coisa. Me reconte como foi a conversa de vocês dois. Acho que não me recordo muito bem.  
- Você sabe, eu falei para ele que não sabia ler e nunca violaria a carta, por tanto não sabia o que continha. A única coisa que sabia é que estava escrito Bartô e ele simplesmente queimou a carta. – Ron sentou-se ao lado de Dumbledore no chão – Podemos falar de outra coisa?  
- Ele... simplesmente... – Dumbledore tomou ar – queimou a carta... – Deu um risinho cínico – apagando a única prova contra você e, bem, as únicas pessoas que sabiam da carta eram você e ele, estou certo?  
Ron arregalou os olhos, entendendo a mensagem de Dumbledore, mas não podia ser! Não?  
- Ah, não... não pode ser... – parou e com raiva pegou a mesa tacando no chão – Aquele filho da put! Ele estava protegendo alguém! Você sabe quem? – Olhou para Dumbledore que dava sorrisos de vitória sobre sua descoberta – O filho dele! Sim, o filho dele tinha uma amizade colorida com Riddle. O idiota me mandou para cá e queimou a carta, assim ninguém poderia culpar seu filho, pois esse iria preso e Crouch perderia seu crédito no governo de Cornelius.  
- Parabéns! – bateu palmas – Então, preparado para mais uma? Quem estava com você e Riddle na noite?  
- Malfoy, já te disse e ele quem me dedurou.  
- Sim, mas você disse que Crouch falou em "testemunhas".  
- Não foi ele, foi um daqueles marinheiros terríveis que me trouxeram a Azkaban...  
- Você tinha... alguém que o invejasse ou mostrasse não ir com sua cara além de Malfoy?  
- Severus e Pettigrew, mas não acho que eles...  
- Eu aposto o resto de saúde que me resta que eles tem dedo nisso!  
Ron olhou para Dumbledore nervoso, como podia ser? Como podiam ter tanta raiva dele assim para acabarem com sua vida? Porque um homem honesto não pode ser feliz e viver em paz?  
- Como você consegue tirar essas conclusões?  
- Você sabe, eu sou veterano de guerra... leio e... depois de se ouvir toda a história de sua vida, dá para se tirar uma conclusão. – Dumbledore sorriu e deu tapinhas de "animação" em Ron.  
- Sabe, você foi até agora o meu melhor amigo. – Ron fez um esforço para dizer isso, não era muito do seu feitio.  
- Lamento ter de dizer que você está mais para um filho do que um melhor amigo. – Dumbledore afagou a cabeça dele – Estou brincando. Vamos me mostre o quanto seu punho está rápido. Aquela goteira ali serve?  
Ron deu um de seus sorrisos animados que há tempos não dava e se dirigiu à goteira. Rapidamente, atravessou as gotas, arrancando um sorriso de Dumbledore.  
- Que progresso tivemos, hein? Mas agora voltemos ao trabalho.   
Dumbledore foi até o túnel e voltou ao trabalho junto a Ron.

(continua...)

N/A: O que acharam do tio Dumblie fugitivo?

Dedicatória: À Nikari Potter, minha beta perfeita e paciente que betou esta fic e me acompanhou em todo o processo de re-escrever-la.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6:_

Já estavam chegando quase ao sexto ano e não achavam mais meios de se recrear. Ron aprendera o suficiente e só faltava aperfeiçoar sua raiva descontrolada, que às vezes o fazia cavar com muita força, fingindo que a terra era um de seus maiores inimigos.  
Estavam discutindo sobre Filosofia quando Dumbledore soltou uma exclamação ao mesmo tempo chocada e animada.  
- Oh, Deus! Passe-me a vela, Ron. – Dumbledore disse eufórico.   
- O que está havendo, Dumbledore? – Ron passou a vela – Não me diga que nos encontramos com uma pedra. Suponho que esse não seja um motivo de alegria.  
- Não, veja. – Dumbledore rolou, dando um pouco de espaço para Ron ver uma pequena raiz.  
Os olhos de Ron brilharam. A esperança e felicidade que ele há muito tempo não sentia invadiram seu ser, mas não estava nem um terço mais feliz e confiante do que Dumbledore.   
Para Dumbledore, aquele era o começo da recompensa de mais de 15 anos escavando, sem perder as esperanças de que um dia voltaria a ver o pôr-do-sol, o mar, pessoas, cidades, montanhas...  
Talvez a empolgação crescente em Dumbledore que tenha estragado tudo. Animado e sem paciência, foi dando punhaladas com sua "pá" rápido demais, e de repente a terra começou a cair em cima dele.  
- Dumbledo... – Ron já estava chamando-o quando mais terra começou a cair em cima dele também.  
Ainda meio assustado, Ron puxou seu mestre para trás. Com dificuldade, tirou-o do túnel. Sem saber o que fazer, deu tapinhas no mestre que, cuspindo terra, começou a falar:  
- Ron, meu jovem, você tem de continuar a cavar, você tem de conseguir a liberdade por nós dois.  
- Não fale, mestre, você precisa ficar quieto..  
- Ron, aqui vai sua última lição, não cometa o mesmo crime que fizeram com você.  
- Desculpe-me, mestre. Mas eu... – Ron começo, mas Dumbledore mais uma vez o cortou.  
- Eu menti quando disse não saber aonde estava o tesouro de Spada.  
- Você mentiu? – Ron arregalou os olhos.  
- Eu sou um padre, não um santo!  
Ron deu um risinho, mas Dumbledore pareceu não gostar pois sua cara se contorceu em uma careta.  
- Prometa que caso consiga fugir não irá usar o tesouro de Spada para sua vingança - Dumbledore pegou a mão de Ron e então tirou de sua roupa um mapa. – Prometa-me, Ron.   
- Desculpe-me, eu não posso..  
- Deus disse: "A Vingança Será Minha".  
- Eu não acredito em Deus.  
- Não importa. Ele acredita em você. – Dumbledore fez uma daquelas caras de deboche que Ron adorava.  
Mas Ron não pôde rir, porque a mão de Dumbledore soltou a sua. E ele começou a se desesperar com a idéia de que o mestre morrera.  
- Dumbledore... Dumbl...  
- Ron – Dumbledore o cortou –, me prometa que irá fazer tudo o que te pedi.  
- Dumbledore, por mais que o mestre tenha me ajudado, isso é algo que eu não posso fazer, mesmo que você esteja me pedindo isso na hora de sua morte.  
- A morte é apenas mais uma aventura a uma mente estruturada.  
- Sempre dando uma palavra sábia no final, não é? – Ron começou a se amolecer.  
Dumbledore não respondeu, sorriu e fechou os olhos. Ron deu um riso frustado. E balançou o amigo, mas viu que o amigo não iria respondê-lo. Não mais. Nunca mais.  
Era incrível como os livros estavam certos, quando alguém morre, ligeiramente vai ficando frio. Soltou a mão de seu mestre e amigo. Mais uma vez, ali estava ele assistindo a morte de mais um mestre. Primeiro fora Sirius, agora Dumbledore.  
Sentia uma dor enorme no coração ao vê-lo. Mas não teve tempo para ficar pensando sobre isso. Ouviu de longe o barulho de Flint na certa vindo trazer comida a Dumbledore.  
Rapidamente, fechou o buraco do túnel que desmoronara e entrou em outro, fechando a pedra e continuando ali, queria ver o que aconteceria. Era horrível e desconfortável respirar poeira com uma pedra prensada contra sua cabeça.  
- Hora da comida... – A voz monstruosa de Flint soou, sendo acompanhada pelo guincho da portinhola aonde ele passava a concha com comida. – Dumbledore?  
Flint estranhou não ouvir o senhor responder-lhe e, antes que pudesse perceber, a concha em que ele despejava a sopa para os presidiários encostou com o chão de pedra.  
Abaixou-se e olhou pela portinhola. Assustou-se ao ver Dumbledore no chão com uma cara suja de terra. Mas esse fato não o importou muito, ele sentiu felicidade ao ver que mais um desgraçado daquela prisão morrera.  
Ron ouviu os passos de Flint se afastarem e este chamando seus superiores. A cabeça de Ron tumultuou-se, pensava em tantas coisas, lembranças de momentos com seu mestre o assaltavam.   
Não era justo que Deus fizesse isso com ele. O que aquele ser lá de cima queria fazer ele entender? Até onde ele teria de pagar pelo crime que ele nunca tinha feito? O seu único crime agora eram seus desejos de vinganças e, aliás, Deus não poderia culpá-lo por isso.  
Pensou no túnel. Será que ainda tinha chance? Esperança? Ele não acreditava muito, Dumbledore de certa forma era aquele túnel. Seria difícil para ele, por mais insensível e durão que fosse, voltar a entrar naquele túnel.  
No entanto, ele prometera a Dumbledore que iria continuar a cavar. Isso o fez lembrar do mapa, ele não poderia deixá-lo a mostra para os canalhas da prisão. Mas assim que ele moveu a pedra acima de si ouviu passos e teve de colocar a pedra no lugar. Era Filch e Flint.  
- Então, finalmente o padre morreu. – Filch riu – Já era tempo. Então, ajude-me a colocá-lo nesse pano. Temos de chamar os irmãos para trazer os grilhões.  
Ron apenas ouvia o barulho que não conseguia identificar. Até que, por fim, Filch deu um suspiro aliviado.  
- Então, lá vamos nós. É impressionante como mesmo depois de mortos esses idiotas me dão trabalho. Seria muito mais fácil açoitá-los até a morte.  
Ouviu-se o guincho da porta da cela fechando. Então, Ron arriscou a levantar a pedra e viu a cela vazia, exceto por uma grande lona aonde Dumbledore estava enrolado. Nem ao menos dava para ver a cara dele.   
Com um pulo, saiu do buraco e foi até Dumbledore, afastando as cordas prendendo a lona. Viu o rosto do mestre e então mexeu na mão dura dele, achando o mapa.  
De alguma forma, ao lembrar-se dos pedidos do mestre, uma idéia brotou de sua mente. Dumbledore fora claro ao dizer que queria que ele fugisse pelos dois. E ali estava um plano, quase tão astuto e preciso quanto os de Dumbledore. E o melhor de tudo, de certa forma os dois agiriam "juntos", tendo importantes cargos na missão.  
Agoniado, puxou as cordas com dificuldade e as mãos tremendo de nervoso, tirando Dumbledore de dentro da lona e o arrastando até o buraco.  
Sabia que aquela missão precisava de toda calma possível, mas Ron estava nervoso e puxava o pesado cadáver de Dumbledore sem jeito algum. Empurrou a pedra de sua cela e rapidamente largou-o encostado a uma parede.  
Pulou para o túnel rapidamente e ainda nervoso, ansioso e com uma esperança crescendo a cada minuto dentro dele, arrastou-se o mais rápido possível para a cela de Dumbledore. Enfiou o mapa no bolso e empurrou a pedra do túnel e assim que saiu a colocou de volta, mas desajeitadamente.  
Com um sorriso de alegria estampando-se em sua face, entrou dentro da lona e a fechou ao máximo. As coisas estavam dando certo, ele iria fugir. Assim que ele soltou o ar rapidamente com uma expressão aliviada, ouviu o guincho da porta, então fez uma cara séria.   
Ouviu passos e então sentiu a lona ser apertada, fazendo seus pés ficarem presos um ao outro.  
- Por que será que Filch sempre nos faz amarrar o cadáver, colocar os grilhões e carrega-lo até o mar?  
O rosto de Ron se contorceu, grilhões eram pesados, ele não conseguiria nadar bem quando fosse atirado ao mar. Já sabia que certamente seria jogado no mar. Dumbledore dissera que faziam isso. Ser jogado no mar, não era problema, ele era um marinheiro, nadava bem. Mas ninguém consegue nadar com grilhões.  
Levantaram-no e Ron respirou fundo. Seria agora, veria se ele ia sobreviver ou não, qual seria a vontade de Deus? Com um sorriso sarcástico, viu que certamente morreria.  
- Vocês dois, andem logo, fui interrompido no meio de uma carta. – Ron fez uma careta ao reconhecer a voz de Filch.  
- O padre é mais pesado do que pensávamos, Filch – um dos brutamontes, certamente Crabbe, explicou.  
- Nós estávamos comendo quando Flint nos chamou. – Goyle comentou, parecendo infeliz.  
- Vocês só pensam em comida, por Deus! – Filch bufou e voltou sua atenção a grande porta de entrada de Azkaban.  
Ron começara a ficar angustiado. Não sabia de nada sobre os acontecimentos e isso definitivamente o deixava elétrico. Logo, ouviu Filch balbuciar algo semelhante a uma oração, e percebeu que deveria estar chegando ao mar. Arriscou abrir um pequeno espaço na lona para ver. Viu o céu escuro e cheio de estrelas e não pode deixar de sorrir.  
Talvez Deus fosse seu camarada e o deixasse sobreviver, de alguma forma.

* * *

Flint continuava a dar comida aos presidiários porém por mais que odiasse a todos, a morte do padre o deixara desanimado, pois era o único que lhe agradecia, e isso era alguma coisa.  
Bateu na portinhola de uma das celas e a abriu, mas sua concha tocou o chão e novamente. Abaixou-se para ver se alguém tinha morrido, mas não viu ninguém, nem a tigela.  
Abriu a porta e viu sujeito deitado, virado para a parede. Bufou, mais uma morte no dia? Aquele sujeito não faria tanta diferença, ele não dava um pio sequer. Nem mesmo quando Filch batia nele com o chicote.  
Teve uma surpresa quando puxou o homem vendo a cara desse. Caiu no chão ao constatar que o padre estava ali. Mas era impossível, deveria ser uma assombração. Ao se levantar, viu uma pedra em cima da outra e, logo após, um buraco.  
Idéias começaram a brotar de sua mente. De algum modo, aqueles dois haviam se comunicado, e pelo que parecia, por um túnel. Mas ele não poderia pensar nisso. Porque tinha algo mais importante a fazer. Ele precisava parar Filch.  
O homem que ia ser jogado ao mar era outro.

* * *

- Que Deus receba a alma desse sujeito... – Filch fez uma careta – seja lá qual for o nome dele.  
Ron sentiu mais ódio ainda de Filch, por tratar com indiferença um homem como Dumbledore. Mas não teve tempo de pensar, pois Crabbe logo começou a falar:  
- Então... chegamos ao penhasco... vamos rolar a lona ou jogá-lo?  
- Jogaremos. Vocês o jogam no três, okay? – Filch disse.   
- Um... – Começou Goyle.  
Ron abriu mais espaço na lona, teria de dar um jeito agora de escapar, se caísse com os grilhões morreria em segundos. Ao olhar para Filch, viu as chaves presas na calça dele.  
Longe dali, Flint alcançara as escadas de Azkaban e berrava para Filch, que não conseguia entendê-lo.  
- Dois... o que esse idiota quer? – Filch fez uma careta – NÃO ESTOU OUVINDO, SR. FLINT. Tr..  
Crabbe e Goyle largaram a lona e Ron rapidamente colocou a mão para fora e puxou as chaves na calça de Filch, mas ao invés de simplesmente elas saírem e Ron cair no mar sozinho, elas prenderam-se e Filch começou a cair no desfiladeiro junto a ele.  
Ron soltara-se da lona assim que anfundara e, já começando a ficar cansado pela falta de oxigênio, puxou os pés de Filch, obrigando esse a descer. Ron agilmente retirou as chaves do bolso desse, tão assustado que nem percebeu o quão ruim era isso. Filch só se importava em se segurar numa pedra, pois não sabia nadar.  
Quase perdendo as forças, Ron se soltou e rapidamente subiu para a margem. Filch se afogava e pedia ajuda, enquanto lá de cima, Crabbe, Goyle e Flint assistiam. Mas Ron apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico e começou a nadar em direção ao norte, antes que Flint começasse a atirar nele.

* * *

- Aonde estou? – Ron disse debilmente enquanto se levantava da areia de uma praia.  
Bateu no rosto a fim de tirar a areia colada em sua pele e balançou os cabelos. Cambaleou pela praia, perdido e abobado.  
Então ele estava vivo? Sim, estava bem vivo. Morrendo de cansaço, dores no corpo e fome. Mas vivo e livre. Sem se conter, teve um acesso de felicidade e começou a correr pela areia.  
Mas a felicidade acabou quando ele viu vários homens. Alguns sentados em canoas velhas, outros sentados na areia e alguns andando em direção a um barco. Vestiam-se mal, pois as roupas pareciam velhas e tão mal cuidadas quanto a dele próprio. Com buracos e machadas. Mas não podia ser, certo?  
Viu dois homens sentados num tronco com roupas mais aceitáveis e rostos de deboche, ambos de cabelos ruivos como ele e um deles tinha uma pequena faca na boca. Eles, assim como os outros, olhavam para Ron. Mas não podia ser.  
Olhou para os homens que iam ao barco. Olhou que logo após o navio havia um barco mal cuidado, mas parecia ainda prestar. Receoso, olhou a bandeira. E teve de se convencer, não tinha mais como dizer a si mesmo que não era aquilo.  
Afinal, era óbvio. Eles eram piratas.

* * *

Bill Weasley olhou para seu irmão ao lado e depois para o palhaço que ele e seus homens viram pular idiotamente pela areia depois de acordar. Que tipo de idiota era aquele?  
Todos estavam quietos e o homem os olhava com uma expressão de surpresa. Olhou para ele e seu irmão, depois seus homens e por fim o navio mais longe deles. Bill deu um risinho e então resolveu se apresentar ao homem:  
- O que essa pobre alma faz aqui? Quem é você, rapaz?  
- Ahn? – Ron tirou seus olhos do navio – Ah, eu vim de Azkaban, fugi de lá. – Ron sorriu debochado – Sou Ron Prewett.  
- Prazer, eu sou Bill Weasley e esse ao meu lado é Charlie Weasley, meu irmão mais novo. E aqueles são meus homens.  
Bill foi cortado por Charlie, que o cutucou e cuspiu a faca em sua boca e começou a cochichar algo no ouvido do irmão, que sorriu maldosamente. Ron acompanhou a faca cair na areia.  
- Então, meu caro Prewett. Meu irmão aqui, como sempre um gênio, me deu idéias. Acontece que veio a calhar a sua chegada. Deixe-nos explicar o que está acontecendo. – Bill parou de falar e sua mão segurou sua face sustentada pelo sorriso maldoso.  
- Aquele ali amarrado é Harry Potter. Um orfãozinho que cresceu perto de nós, mas sempre foi traiçoeiro. – Harry resmungou algo – Okay, ele não era traiçoeiro mas mostrou-se ser ao tentar passar a perna em mim, meu irmão e nosso companheiros aqui ao tentar roubar o tesouro só para ele. – Charlie subiu no tronco e começou a andar, tentando se equilibrar – Acontece que alguns dos nossos companheiros o perdoaram por serem amigos e tudo mais. Claro, outros querem que ele receba o que todo pirata merece receber ao trair sua trupe.  
Charlie pulou do tronco e então deu um riso alto como Ron nunca tinha ouvido antes. Aquilo, de certa forma, o assustou.  
- Então, nós poderemos utilizá-lo. Obviamente você percebeu que aqui é nossa ilha, guardamos o tesouro aqui, o certo seria matá-lo, mas olhe só que coincidência! Harry também está em apuros! Então, apenas colocaremos vocês dois lutando, o que vencer embarcará conosco. Está vendo como é eficiente? Harry terá uma chance como alguns querem e ainda teremos um espetáculo.   
- E se eu não quiser embarcar com vocês?  
- Teremos de matá-lo mesmo. – Charlie riu mais uma vez e sentou-se novamente ao lado de seu irmão.  
- Eu acho que ser pirata tudo tem a ver comigo. – Ron sorriu.  
- Então, comecemos, soltem Harry. E ah.. – Bill deu uma risadinha – Meu irmão esqueceu de avisar que Harry é o melhor lutador com facas do nosso barco.  
Ron sorriu confiante, fazendo Bill e Charlie se interessarem mais ainda pela luta. Charlie tirou uma faca de seu bolso e tacou para Ron, que pegou-a no ar agilmente. Bill arregalou os olhos, mas não tirou seu sorrisinho debochado do rosto.  
Harry foi solto e recebeu uma faca também, correndo rapidamente em direção a Ron com a faca em punho. Ron se esquivou do Harry raivoso e então o atacou lerdamente. Harry, obviamente, se defendeu, mas não previa que Ron fosse atacá-lo mais uma vez e foi obrigado a se jogar no chão puxando Ron junto, mas bobeou ao não jogar Ron para longe rapidamente, pois quando ia fazer isso Ron se ajoelhou e apontou a faca para seu pescoço.  
Todos estavam chocados, a nova faca na boca de Charlie estava na areia e Bill mantinha a sobrancelha esquerda levantada. Os demais homens olhavam a cena espantados, nunca tinham visto Harry perder e viram a cara desesperada que esse fez. Ron era o único que sorria debochado.  
- Bill... – Ron chamou-o e viu esse abaixar a sobrancelha – o que você acha de aceitar que a vida de Harry pertença a mim? Ele é um homem honrado.  
- É. Posso te assegurar isso – Um homem disse, à esquerda dele.  
- Então ótimo, a partir de hoje a vida desse homem pertence a mim e eu sugiro que embarquemos juntos no seu navio, Bill. O que você acha?  
- Eu gosto dele. – Bill olhou para Charlie – Combinado, Prewett.  
- Oh, por favor, não me chame de Prewett.  
- Você não gosta de seu nome? – Charlie perguntou – Acho que deveríamos dar um nome a ele, Bill.  
- De acordo... – Bill deu uma risadinha – Certo, que tal... Zatarra?  
- Parece assustador.  
- Você está brincando não é? – Charlie riu mais uma vez alto – Significava madeira flutuante. Você entende né? Se você realmente é de Azkaban você teve de vir boiando, é longe demais.  
Ron não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Bill e Charlie levantaram-se dizendo que tinham de ir resolver coisas antes de embarcarem no navio. Os homens o olhavam alguns admirados outros desconfiados.   
Soltou o ar um pouco decepcionado. Ser pirata era a última coisa em sua cabeça, mas se ele queria se vingar, teria de sobreviver até lá. E sendo pirata, ele talvez conseguisse.  
Pendeu a cabeça para o lado e ainda com uma cara desolada pensou no que seu pai ou Hermione achariam, ou até mesmo Dumbledore. Pensando naquilo, desejou do fundo do coração que Dumbledore estivesse com seu querido Deus.  
- Minha vida pertence inteiramente a você, assim como minha dedicação, respeito e amizade se precisar. – Ron se virou e viu Harry se curvar para ele.  
- Ei, cara, levante-se. – Ron riu – Nós podemos ser amigos. Você irá me ajudar habituar-me à vida de pirata e claro, me ajudará.  
- Com certeza, Ron.  
- Não me chame de Ron, me lembra o passado, me chame de Zatarra, como Charlie sugeriu.  
- Seja como você desejar, Zatarra. – Harry sorriu e ajeitou os óculos tortos em seu rosto.  
- Você me parece legal, Harry. Vamos? – Ron começou a andar em direção ao navio ao lado de Harry, que falava animadamente com ele.  
Virou o rosto na direção de Azkaban e, como em filmes, teve a sensação de ver o rosto de Dumbledore se formar no céu, sorrindo para ele. Ron suspirou e esticou os braços, com Harry rindo da ação dele.  
A aventura estava apenas começando.

(Continua...)

N/A: O capítulo foi feito com total desgosto da minha parte, primeiro porque foi extremamente chata de se fazer a primeira parte dele que o Ron escapa e segundo porque eu a fiz em meio a um enjôo com uma ânsia de vomito terrível. Claro, vocês se perguntam o que isso tem a ver com vocês, certo? É apenas a explicação do capítulo não tão bom. Embora eu tenha me divertido imaginando o Bill e o Charlie como piratas XD. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Ron olhou para o porto a sua frente. Continuava igual, exceto por algumas novas casas. Olhava agora para o costumeiro porto em Londres onde ele embarcava na nau junto a Sirius e seus antigos companheiros.  
Harry parou um pouco longe, observando seu amigo e "dono" admirar tristemente o porto a sua frente e por mais que Harry tentasse, não conseguia entender o ódio e sede de vingança de Ron, mesmo sabendo metade da história que Bill conseguira tirar da boca de Ron.  
Bill o contara a parte da história que sabia, na noite anterior, quando Charlie o chamara. Era notável que Ron conquistara o respeito e um lugarzinho no coração de todos os tripulantes do navio. Era um homem bom, desabituado com a função de ser pirata e parecia desconfiado, mas não deixava de ser gentil.  
Bill e Charlie o acolheram no navio como um filho ou irmão. Os três se pareciam pelos olhos claros e os cabelos ruivos além de serem brincalhões, embora Ron fosse mais fechado.  
Harry se lembrava da conversa:

_- Pelo que sabemos da história, ele foi traído pelo homem que ele pensava ser seu melhor amigo, e o juiz da cidade o enganou. Foi parar Azkaban e lá parece que conheceu um velho que o deu todo esse conhecimento que ele tenta nos ensinar às vezes. Ah, claro, e a lutar de espada e ser rápido. – Bill tomou um gole de vinho – Você está entendendo, Harry? __  
__- Zatarra... – Charlie começou, puxando a "cortina" feita de panos maltratados e furados que tinha no escritório dos capitães, no caso, ele e Bill. – É um homem que sofreu e, pelo que vemos, isso nem é a metade da história inteira, me parece que ele teve uma vida difícil. E o Jay-Caolho nos contou que, bêbado, Zatarra confessou que tivera irmãos gêmeos que morreram no mar e uma irmã, que morreu de parto. __  
__- Confiamos que você cuide dele, Harry. Sabemos que vocês ficaram amicíssimos e tudo mais. Sei que você é um homem de palavra e ajudará ele. – Bill suspirou – Ele é um garoto de ouro, porém duro, nós sabemos. Mas há um bom homem por trás dessa casca que ele criou em volta de si. __  
__- Eu devo minha vida a ele. – Harry finalmente disse algo – Podem confiar em mim, eu irei ajudá-lo. __  
__- Nós sabemos. Você sempre teve esse seu espírito heróico. Se seus pais não fossem mortos daquela maneira, talvez você estivesse na realeza. – Bill parecia pensativo. – Sentimos muito em não poder dar a você uma vida de príncipe que você teria. __  
__- Está tudo bem. – Harry forçou um sorriso – Vocês aos menos me salvaram. Eu devo a vocês também. __  
__- Deve nada, você foi uma ótima companhia, dê um jeito de você e Zatarra nos verem algumas vezes. Você sabe nossas paradas. Qualquer coisa é só ir a ilha. – Charlie deu tapinhas nas costas de Harry. __  
__- Eu vou tentar... _

Harry continuava a olhar Ron. Eles chegavam cada vez mais perto do porto. Harry suspirou e virou-se, talvez ele tivesse que mudar um pouco para conseguir se entender com Ron nessa viagem que esse tanto sonhava.

* * *

Bill aproximou-se de Ron. Charlie estava cuidando de vigiar dois piratas que estavam brigados um com o outro e toda a hora se desentendiam, irritando os outros. Pigarreou, chamando a atenção de Ron. Com seu olhar extremamente depressivo, o olhou.  
- Então, aqui estamos... – Bill se apoiou no barco como Ron – Acho que agora é a hora de nos despedirmos. Você vai atrás de sua vingança. – Bill respirou fundo e Ron revirou os olhos. Sabia que Bill ia começar a dar sua opinião sobre aquilo. – Acho que você sabe minha opinião, deveria aproveitar sua vida, mas... Bem, deixa para lá. – Bill mexeu nos cabelos dele – Lembre-se, para qualquer coisa, conte conosco. Se precisar de homens, você tem a nós.  
Ron arregalou os olhos, ele jurava que Bill viria com sermões. Aliás, Bill e Charlie, embora muito ligados e irmãos, eram diferentes. Charlie era e gostava de ser um verdadeiro pirata, já Bill vivia preso na época que ele era o vigia de Harry quando bebê.  
Charlie apoiara Ron quando esse dissera que iria embora do navio para efetuar sua vingança naqueles que acabaram com sua vida. Bill o olhara de um jeito censurador e logo desviou a atenção para o lado.  
Não que Charlie fosse um incompetente e Bill um cara direito. Ron pensava que eles eram diferentes, mas não deixavam de ser gente boa. Eles eram piratas até suaves, pois roubavam de outros piratas que reconheciam como "canalhas".  
Charlie e Bill nasceram pobres, e logo ficaram órfãos, no entanto Lily Evans, uma moça mais velha do que eles que andava noiva, os "recolheu" da rua e dera a ele a chance de terem uma boa vida. Ela estava noiva de um dos poderosos da cidade, James Potter, descendente da fortuna dos Potter.  
Logo, ela se casou e, mais rápido ainda, engravidou. James, que também era um bom homem, acolheu Charlie e Bill. Mas os anos que Charlie havia crescido na rua não conseguiam sair tão rápido dele quanto saíram de Bill, empenhado nos estudos que James estava investindo nos dois.  
Quando Harry nasceu, Lily e James encobriram os dois de cuidarem de Harry e ajudarem Lily em compras, entre outras coisas. Mas a felicidade daquela família e dos dois irmãos foi afastada quando Riddle os matara para ficar com a fortuna, com a desculpa de que Potter era amigo dos revolucionários.  
O ataque fora de surpresa e Lily que era a única que poderia ficar viva na família Potter por não apresentar ameaça a Voldemort. No entanto, morreu salvando o filho, o passando para Bill por um quadro que se abria. Ele e Charlie fugiram com Harry, que tinha apenas dois anos. E assim, com o passar dos anos, os três se tornaram piratas até chegarem ao estado que estavam.  
Ron sorriu timidamente e olhou para Bill, pois conseguira recuperar o ânimo com a ajuda de seus novos amigos:  
- Obrigado, Bill.  
Bill apenas acenou e voltou a dar ordens a alguns homens de bobeira. Ron acompanhou-o com o olhar e depois voltou ao porto. Segurou o queixo com a mão e sorriu sarcasticamente, pensando em como iam os moradores de lá.

* * *

Harry acabou de arrumar suas coisas e colocar a sacola nas costas. Despediu-se de seus companheiros antigos, mesmo não sendo exatamente amigos. Deu uma última olhada no cômodo do navio, onde dormia junto a mais uns dez homens, e com um sorriso, saiu dali.  
Avistou Charlie dar tapinhas em Ron, em tom de despedida. Bill, mais adiante, dando ordens em alguns homens e por fim parou para observar Ron, que estava sério, mas Harry achara que ele estava nervoso ao ver o punho fechado do amigo.  
- Então, vamos? – Harry disse, receoso que estivesse interrompendo alguma conversa.  
- Sim. – Ron se virou para ele e sorriu – Adeus, Charlie.  
- Adeus, a gente se vê. – Charlie riu e se virou para Harry – Quanto a você, trata de fazer o combinado. À propósito, Bill mandou isso para você.  
Ron olhou curioso para uma sacolinha e um pergaminho que Charlie tirou da roupa, dando a Harry. Mas ficou quieto, sabia que Harry o explicaria. Olhou na direção de Bill e viu esse acenar com um sorriso para os dois.  
Harry e Ron desceram do navio sem olhar para trás. Ron olhava para os lados observando as mudanças do local que passara uma boa época da sua vida. Então, seus olhos encontraram algo que ele desejaria talvez não ver.  
Harry olhou o amigo parar de andar e fazer uma expressão chocada. Os dois estavam em frente a uma empresa de barcos, que tinha um grande letreiro escrito: "Snape Navegações".  
- Algum problema, Zatarra?  
- Ahn? – Ron se virou para o amigo – Ah, nada, apenas...  
Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e Ron soube que esse na certa ia dizer que Ron tentava enganá-lo. Irritando-se, ralhou:  
- Vá achar um barco para nós, não temos muito dinheiro, enquanto isso eu vou fazer umas visitas.  
- Se assim você quer... – Harry revirou os olhos, revoltado. Mesmo depois de anos ele ainda não conseguia se habituar com essa mania de Ron não o responder ou partilhar os sentimentos.   
Harry sumiu ainda visivelmente irritado. Ron conhecia o amigo o suficiente para saber que ele havia se irritado. Mas talvez Harry fosse compreender mais tarde que, a partir de agora, Ron seria mais afastado, fazendo várias coisas sozinho.  
Respirou fundo e então foi a procura de informações sobre onde poderia achar seus velhos amigos. Muita coisa precisava ser esclarecida, ele precisava trocar palavras com Lupin, ver seu pai, achar Hermione. E, principalmente, achar os traidores Malfoy, Crouch e Snape.  
Foi até sua antiga casa, mas viu outra família morando e não teve coragem de entrar na casa a procura de informações. Também foi até a antiga casa de Hermione e achou um homem morando lá, mas não havia nenhum sinal dela.   
Depois de um bom tempo, resolveu pedir informações e finalmente após de perguntar a umas cinco pessoas, um senhor o ajudou dizendo onde o Sr. Lupin morava atualmente.  
Ron reconhecia o lugar e se surpreendeu vendo Lupin morando lá. Era uma região bem pobre do bairro. Bateu numa porta enorme de madeira com uma aparência não muito boa. E tentava raciocinar o que poderia ter acontecido com seu ex-patrão.  
Na verdade, apenas uma coisa passava em sua cabeça. Snape. Ele de certa forma se vingara de Lupin e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, tomando o "Lupin Navegações". Só não sabia como, pois Lupin não era bobo para cair na dele e acabar fazendo uma viagem que abalasse seu negócio.  
Saindo de seus pensamentos, ouviu o rangido da grande porta e viu uma moça aparecer. Ela tinha um sorriso meio perdido, mas meigo, cabelos pretos ondulados e uma estatura mediana.  
- Com licença, aqui mora Remus Lupin? – Ron disse incerto, olhando desconfiado para a moça a sua frente.  
- Oh, sim, você é algum amigo antigo dele? Por favor, entre. – A moça abriu mais a porta.  
- Obrigado. – Ron tentou sorrir para ela depois de entrar.  
Ouviu um guincho irritante e então a moça fechou a porta. A casa não era das melhores, parecia que por falta de manutenção fora se definhando e agora estava prestes a cair.  
A moça o levou até a sala, onde ele viu um Lupin envelhecido e com uma cara mais triste do que o costume. Lupin sempre tivera uma aparência triste por questões familiares. Mas agora piorara absurdamente.  
- Remus, querido, tem alguém querendo te ver.  
- É um antigo cliente? – Ron ouviu a voz de Lupin e sentiu um arrepio, parecia fraca, como se ele estivesse doente – Explique a ele que agora tem de se entender com Snape.  
- Receio que não seja sobre navegações que venho lhe falar. – Ron disse educadamente, precisava treinar seu falar mais culto. – Venho a procura de um velho amigo, Ron Prewett. Conheci ele há muito tempo atrás, mas me parece que ele não se encontra mais aqui.  
- Ah, sente-se. – Lupin se virou para ele e apontou uma poltrona um pouco maltratada em frente a dele. – Receio que tenha de dar-lhe péssimas informações sobre Ron. – Se virou para a moça – Nym, querida, prepare-nos um chá..  
- Não, obrigado, acabo de voltar de um restaurante. – Ron o cortou – Desculpe a interrupção.  
- Oh, não. Tudo bem. – Lupin fez um aceno e Nym saiu do local. – Ron Prewett infelizmente não está mais conosco, subiu aos céus, onde deve ter encontrado paz. Uma história tão triste, dói-me o coração falar nela. Ron era como um filho para mim...  
Ron teve o impulso de falar "Ele te considerava como algo aproximado a um pai também". Ignorou por nervosismo a parte do "subiu aos céus". Mas ficou quieto, observando Lupin beber um pouco de chá numa mesa ao lado de sua poltrona.  
- Mas voltemos ao assunto principal. Ron estava noivo, como você deveria saber, e eu tinha dado a ele um cargo mais alto em nossas embarcações. Assim, ele e sua noiva marcaram a data do casamento, mas então guardas invadiram sua casa com uma acusação falsa sobre ele ser ligado a Riddle, e ele foi mandado a Azkaban.  
Lupin parou para beber mas chá. E Ron, sem muito o que fazer e se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com aquilo, se conformou em ouvir sua história de novo para saber o que lhe interessava.   
- Eu lhe confirmo que Ron foi acusado injustamente. Ron não era do tipo que se metia com política. Seu pai e sua noiva, junto com o melhor amigo dele, Malfoy, foram tentar mudar a opinião do juiz, mas nada conseguiram. Dias após recebemos a notícia de sua morte.  
Ron arregalara os olhos. Então ele estava morto para aquelas pessoas? Encostou-se na poltrona e, ainda chocado, tentava aceitar essa informação. Lupin prosseguiu, sem perceber o choque do homem a sua frente.  
- Creio que queira saber dos parentes dele, certo? – Ron fez que sim com a cabeça – O pai dele não agüentou muito tempo. Morreu, do que ninguém tem certeza. Mas deve ter sido depressão, acredite, nós tentamos ajudá-lo. Mas foi em vão, dávamos comida a ele, mas ele não se alimentava. Eu entendo o pobre Arthur, ele enterrou toda sua família. Por mais que fosse um homem seja forte... ele já era velho.   
Lupin deu um longo suspiro e continuou.  
- A noiva dele. Bem, foi algo surpreendente, ela acabou se casando com o amigo dele, Draco Malfoy. Confesso que não fui a favor do casamento e não fiquei nem dois minutos na cerimônia de casamento. Se não tivesse respeito para com a família dela, nem teria comparecido. Por mais que o noivo dela tivesse morrido e aquele fosse o melhor amigo dele, ela foi rápida demais na minha opinião. Mas, de qualquer forma, o que minha opinião valeria?  
Ron tentava se recuperar. Ele ouvira bem? Draco e Hermione, juntos? Casados? E o pior de tudo, se casaram rápido demais. Ron sentiu uma raiva se apossar dele e, com esforço, tentou escondê-la.  
- Eles se mudaram para Manchester, não muito tempo depois. Hermione deixou um dinheiro, saldando a dívida de Arthur, o pai de Ron, com Pettigrew. Mas esse morreu há uns três anos. Deus que me perdoe, mas que bom que aquele crápula morreu.  
Ron não pode deixar de rir quando soube que aquele canalha havia morrido. Não gostava nem um pouco daquele traste. Mas então, percebendo que Lupin olhava para ele resolveu continuar a conversa:   
- Mas e você? Você não tinha uma...  
- Sim, as Lupin Navegações afundou. – Lupin o cortou – Fomos sendo saqueados toda hora e não houve mais cliente querendo transportar nada conosco. Então, Snape, com a ajuda de Malfoy, eu creio, me comprou o negócio por um preço de lixo e agora está aí, se dando bem. Parece até que ele era amigo dos saqueadores, pois nunca foi saqueado!  
Ron ficou chocado novamente. Então fora assim que Lupin perdera seu negócio? Mais uma vez franziu o cenho: estava morrendo de ódio. Não só pelo o que acontecera enquanto ele estava fora, mas porque aquilo mudava todo seu plano.  
Em questão de minutos, um novo plano se formou na cabeça dele. Viu que o sol ia se pôr e percebeu que já era hora de encontrar Harry e ir em direção a seu caminho. Levantou-se e foi se despedindo:  
- Foi uma honra falar com o senhor, fico realmente agradecido. Agradeça a sua mulher também. – Ron disse, para saber o que a moça era de Lupin.  
- Ela não é minha mulher. – Lupin disse baixinho – A mãe dela era prima de Sirius, o mestre de Ron, e como ela morreu, Nym ficou sobre meus cuidados. Mesmo sendo maior de idade...   
- Desculpe-me, mas vocês me parecem um casal. – Ron insistiu, ele reconhecia aquele olhar em Lupin.  
- Gostaria que fôssemos. – Lupin, por fim, declarou. – Mas não foi o que aconteceu.  
- Hmm, Ron certa vez me disse que você tinha uma filha...  
- Luna morreu junto ao marido, Neville. A filhinha deles foi adotada por Hermione. Draco agora é mais rico do que antes e não se importa com nada da casa, está sempre fora em bailes e tudo mais, ele nem olha para ela.  
- Entendo... – Ron olhou para baixo, Lindsay era muito fofinha e meiga quando ele a conhecera, mesmo essa sendo apenas um bebê. – Bem, agora realmente preciso ir. Tenho compromissos, mais uma vez agradeço por sua ajuda e, ahn, acho que Ron concordaria com minha ação de entregar-lhe isso.  
Ron jogou para Lupin um saco e foi saindo da casa acompanhado por Nym que o acompanhou até a porta.  
- Obrigado pela visita, Remus estava precisando.  
- Ah, não há do que. Você se chama Nym, mesmo?  
- Nymphadora Tonks. Sou prima do falecido Sirius Black, por incrível que pareça eu sou descendente da magistral família Black, minha mãe era uma, mas resolveu largar a fortuna, assim como Sirius, para ficar com meu pai. – Nym sorriu e abriu a porta – Até mais ver, senhor.  
- Até! E se Lupin perguntar quem era, diga que era um amigo que volta mais tarde. Acho que vocês dois não acreditariam se eu dissesse quem sou.  
E, sorrindo, Ron saiu da casa, andando pelas ruas sujas de Londres. Nym o olhava, curiosa, se distanciar e o perdeu de vista quando ele dobrou numa rua. Dentro da casa se ouviu uma exclamação e ela correu para ver se Lupin estava bem.

* * *

Harry esperava Ron no lugar que os dois haviam combinado há tempos, já que rapidamente conseguira um barco. Sabia que agora teria de se acostumar com Ron, que começaria a desejar fazer tudo sozinho.  
Deu um bocejo ao ver que estava escurecendo. Ron estava demorando demais, já pensou em ir a um bar comer algo quando avistou-o.  
- Cara, você demorou demais. – Harry fechou a cara ao ver que Ron parecia não dar importância para ele – Consegui um barco razoável para nós e ainda sobrou dinheiro para comer mais tarde. Diz, você está orgulhoso de mim, não está? – Harry deu um tapinha nas costas de Ron.  
Ron apenas revirou os olhos, é claro que não estava, Harry deveria ter gasto todo o dinheiro no barco, comida ele compraria com o dinheiro que sobrara do dele, agora teriam de enfrentar uma viagem infernal com o barco.  
- Não, não estou. Você não tem idéia do tamanho da nossa viagem! Vamos, temos de comprar bastante mantimentos, eu espero que o barco ao menos tenha vela!  
- Afinal, o que você deseja, Zatarra? Você não me explica nada e fica dando esses ataques! – Harry se enfureceu. – Mantimentos? Você quer viajar para onde afinal...?  
- Algum lugar perto da Itália.  
- O quê? Por que você não me avisou? Você está louco, Zatarra? Eu sei que minha vida pertence a você, mas você extrapolou agora!  
- Harry... – Ron o interrompeu – Se você não quiser me seguir, apenas fique aqui, você não me deve nada.  
E então Ron caminhou em direção a um armazém, deixando um Harry chocado.  
- Cara, você é louco, nós vamos morrer com essas suas loucuras. – Harry berrou para ele. – Mas eu disse que ia te proteger, então eu vou junto a ti, morrerei com sua loucura – E dizendo isso Harry correu até Ron.  
Ron sorriu, eles agüentariam. Harry e ele cozinhavam aceitavelmente bem, e eram homens fortes. Para quem passara anos em Azkaban, aquilo era fichinha. E Harry tinha uma incrível capacidade de passar dias sem comer.

(Continua...)


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8:_

- Grande rei... – Harry cantarolava baixinho desanimadamente. - ... que estais a olhar a nós, no mar.  
- Faria o grande favor de ficar calado? – Ron sibilou. – Não adianta fazer esse drama, eu também estou me irritando com isso, e sinto que se comesse algo que não fosse peixe, dançaria.  
- Não é problema comer peixe... Eu vivi como pirata praticamente toda minha vida, estou acostumado. O problema é estar aparentemente perdido no meio do Mar Mediterrâneo, Zatarra. Ou melhor, Ron. Não temos ninguém aqui para nos ouvir, certo? Então, você é Ron agora... – Harry voltou a olhar para o mar. – A nossa última parada foi na França, já éramos para ter parado em algum lugar.  
- Você reclama demais... Realmente não parece que é um pirata, o seu sangue real não deve ter conseguido acalmar... Creio que ainda sonha com os confortos de uma vida de realeza.  
- Todos dizem isso, que infortúnio! O que vocês podem saber? – Harry virou de costas, irritado. – Vocês não me entenderiam nunca...  
- Talvez, se você me explicasse. Talvez, seu eu tivesse crescido junto a você... se tivéssemos as mesmas idéias e mentalidade...  
- Ei! Não me venha com essa, temos a mesma idade, nada de dizer que é mais maduro ou inteligente que eu! – Harry se levantou. – Eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa: dizem que quando se está perdido com alguém, deve se dizer claramente o que se pensa da pessoa, criticá-la e tudo mais. E eu farei isso agora.  
Ron deu uma risadinha, enfurecendo mais ainda Harry.  
- Está vendo? Eu não o conheci antes de ser preso, mas sinto que era um bom homem, amigo... Mas, infelizmente, ir a Azkaban te fez mal.  
- Bem, eu era ingênuo, metido a palhaço, pessimista e burro...  
- Ron, eu digo que você continua pessimista. Sinceramente? Lembra-se de quando estávamos quase sendo derrotados pelos piratas franceses? Você foi o primeiro a dizer que perderíamos.   
- Algumas coisas nunca se perde.  
- Então eu espero que você ainda tenha um pouco de bom humor e...  
- O que você quer dizer, Harry? – Ron o cortou.  
- Você sabe, eu conheci um Ron quando fui salvo da morte. Mas agora só vejo esse ser ruim que se apossou de você. Isso não é o seu verdadeiro eu.  
- Temo que meu verdadeiro eu tenha mudado para esse atual – Ron riu. – Harry, o que você...  
- Não se faça de desentendido. Você sabe que dificilmente Bill ou Charlie me matariam. Afinal, eles me criaram e...  
- Eu não sei, os outros poderiam ter lhe matado.  
- Ron, pelo amor de Deus, o que você está pensando? Você nem sequer me explica uma coisa, apenas fala do plano de vingança, sendo que até agora eu não sei de quem você quer se vingar ou como é esse plano.  
- Harry, talvez você devesse ficar calado. Eu irei explicar a você depois.  
- Está vendo, o antigo Ron não diria isso...  
- Por que você não cala a boca? Você diz "o que você sabe? O que você sabe?" – Ron imitou a voz de Harry. – Eu quem pergunto isso a você. Se você quer saber, você não passa de um homem que ainda não entendeu que nunca terá de volta sua realeza. Bill e Charlie fizeram mal em criar você contando o seu passado. Você não consegue entender? Nada voltará a ser como antes. É a lei da natureza, Harry. Apenas, submeta-se a ela e viva.  
- O que? O que você disse? – Harry agora estava com o rosto vermelho como um tomate. – Você não me entende, seu idiota. Você não tem sangue real nas veias e vive como um rato. Apenas porque um idiota que morreu aprisionado fez isso a você. Eu prometi uma coisa a mim mesmo quando criança. Eu mataria o assassino dos meus pais e vida, mas... – Harry pareceu acalmar - Como eu conseguirei isso se estou preso a você? E além disso, por mais que eu lute bem com facas, eu nunca saberei lutar com espada e...  
- Você precisa de ajuda, Harry – Ron o cortou, revirando os olhos.  
- Talvez eu precise mesmo Ron, mas ninguém ajuda nessa merda de mundo! – Harry voltou a ficar vermelho.  
- O que? Por favor, faz me rir! – Ron parecia estar nervoso, pois ele deu aquela risadinha nervosa costumeira dele e então fez uma careta. – Bill, Charlie... eles sempre estiveram a seu dispor! Perguntando se tudo estava bem... Aposto que se você tivesse reclamado, eles teriam dado um jeito de você não ser um pirata, de morar com uma família rica conhecida da sua ou...   
- Eu te odeio! – Harry berrou agora mexendo nos cabelos.  
- Oh, que bonito, agora você banca o adolescente! Isso tudo porque está perdido no mar – Ron ironizou.  
- Claro que estou! Eu sei que minha vida pertence a você, mas isso é tortura das piores. Estou assim há meses, você ouviu? Meses! Nessa porra dessa merda de mar!  
- Você esteve a vida toda no mar – Ron retrucou, aumentando a voz.  
- Não dessa forma! Não num barco tão pequeno e com um sujeito louco! Ron, eu estou dizendo você... – Harry agora balançava a Ron.  
- Cale a boca, idiota. Não está vendo?  
- Vendo o quê? – Harry perguntou irritado, levando as mãos na cintura.  
- Nós chegamos ao nosso destino, a ilha tem o formato de elefante.  
- Não diga... – os olhos de Harry brilharam. – FINALMENTE!   
- Eu disse que nós íamos chegar – Ron sorriu.  
- Cale a boca, pessimista. Você parecia não acreditar nisso há alguns minutos atrás.  
- O que? Espere só chegarmos em terra firme e eu lhe dou novamente uma luta de facas e dessa vez você morre – Ron brincou e mexeu nos cabelos de Harry.  
Deu um cafuné no amigo, que embora tivesse a mesma idade do que ele, era bem mais baixo. Talvez não fosse culpa de Harry, Ron era realmente grande.

* * *

Quando eles finalmente chegaram a ilha, estavam contentes demais para depois ver o quão deprimente ela era, praticamente sem vegetação. Não tinha sequer uma arvorezinha com frutas.  
Harry era o mais decepcionado dos dois. Ron não se importara tanto com isso, desde que ele achasse o tesouro. Pegou o mapa e resmungou, quando se deu conta que não estava marcado aonde ele estava. Tinha uma charada, apenas.  
Fora ingênuo em achar que algo que tivera ajuda de Dumbledore fosse tão fácil de se achar. Diferente de Harry, que começou a correr à procura de alguma árvore ou cachoeira, sentou-se no chão e começou a reler a charada várias vezes tentando raciocinar.  
Infelizmente, estava realmente difícil de se entender a charada. Harry sentou ao lado de Ron um pouco mais animado por ter achado algumas plantas, e dentre delas havia umas comestíveis que poderiam fritar junto ao peixe.  
Aquela informação entrou e saiu do ouvido de Ron, que ainda tentava solucionar a charada. Levantou-se, assustando Harry, e começou a andar sem lugar definido, às vezes virando ao dar um passo e depois retornando a se virar e dar mais passos.  
- Algum problema, Ron? – Harry levantou-se também. – Parece que você nem ouviu que eu achei algumas ervas e...  
- Eu ouvi sim, mas eu estou tentando solucionar a charada para acharmos o tesouro... – Ron disse indiferente, com o cenho franzido.  
- O que? Aqui tem um tesouro? Nós estamos procurando um tesouro? Por que você não me contou? Tudo teria sido diferente então, teríamos evitado brigas! Deixe-me ver o papel... – Harry disse, estendendo a mão para pegar o mapa.  
- NÃO! – Ron berrou virando-se. – Deixe que eu faço, você não conseguiria.  
- E o senhor sabido parece que também não consegue – Harry emburrou.  
- Está bem, olhe – Ron mostrou para Harry. – Está vendo? E então, alguma idéia de onde ele possa estar?   
- Não... – Harry continuava emburrado.  
Ron deu um suspiro e voltou a ler, palavra por palavra, bem pausadamente. Porém, não conseguiu ficar concentrado com os resmungos de Harry.  
- Por alguns minutos, eu pude sentir felicidade, mas vejo que nem essas plantas conseguiram me fazer ficar feliz...  
- Não diga isso, lembre-se que eu quem sou o pessimista – Ron disse, ainda preso ao mapa.  
- Eu sei, mas não consigo – Harry levantou-se andando para o barco. – Eu vou preparar a comida.  
Ron assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar no mapa.

* * *

O pôr do sol estava ocorrendo, quando uma idéia iluminou a cabeça de Ron. Levantou-se e correu até onde a ilha parecia ser a cabeça do elefante. Bateu com os pés tentando achar algo oco, mas nada encontrou. Harry, que até então tentava em vão conseguir o segundo peixe, resolveu correr até o amigo.- Algum problema, Ron? Você estava batendo o pé como um louco e eu vim ver o que é.  
- Não é nada, eu apenas me enganei. Pensei que era o tesouro, segui a lógica aqui no mapa. – Ron parecia derrotado.  
- Bem, continue a tentar enquanto houver luz. Vou tentar outra área da ilha para achar algum peixe. Deseje-me sorte que desejo para você também – Harry riu e com um pulo desceu da "cabeça" do elefante caindo no buraco abaixo dela.  
Ron se sentou e começou a reler o mapa mais vezes. Tudo indicava a cabeça, mas ali estava ele, na cabeça do maldito elefante-ilha e nada encontrava! O mapa dizia claramente que se podia ver o tesouro. Não se precisava cavar ou coisa do tipo.   
Deitou-se, abrindo os braços e pernas. Viu o sol desaparecendo no horizonte e suspirou. Pareciam que os anos de estudos junto a Dumbledore não tinham rendido muito em sua cabeça.   
Para achar o tesouro tinha de raciocinar como Dumbledore, e foi pensando nisso que outra idéia começou a se formar em sua cabeça.  
- Ron! Veja só, consegui não só um peixe, mas milhares! Venha aqui!  
- Cale a boca, Harry, estou pensan... – Ron parou e se levantou. – É isso, o tesouro está embaixo da cabeça, por que não pensei antes?  
- Eu não sei, mas venha logo, os peixes estão fugindo, eu sem querer acabei com a cerca que os prendia.  
Ron deu um pulo e parou ao lado de Harry, mas não deu atenção ao peixe que se balançava na mão de Harry, viu os vários peixes e pulou na água cristalina. Afastou as algas que o atrapalhavam e os peixes facilitaram o trabalho de Ron ao abrirem passagem para ele. E então, apareceu.  
Ron sorriu, ali estava o enorme tesouro de Spada. Ele era agora o homem mais rico do mundo.

* * *

Harry se levantou, afastando a areia que estava em volta dele. Pular daquela altura não fora boa idéia. Virou-se e não acreditou no que viu.  
Havia milhões de peixes ali. Olhou para o laginho a sua frente e procurou ver alguma saída para o mar, e viu um pequeno espaço. Colocou a mão e sentiu uma rede fina e a puxou, vários peixes vieram em sua mão indo em direção ao mar. Mas outros continuavam no laguinho.  
Deu um riso de conquista. Gastara horas procurando mais um peixe para ele e Ron, e ali estavam milhares de peixes, não importava o quanto Ron demorasse a solucionar o mapa, eles tinham peixe o suficiente para dias. E aqueles não eram qualquer peixe, eram peixes finos.  
Correu até um local que desse para ver Ron em cima da cabeça do elefante e berrou para o amigo. Como sempre, recebeu uma resposta rígida e rabugenta, mas era esperado devido a situação que Ron estava no momento.  
Mas, de repente, Ron pulou a seu lado e correu até o laguinho de peixe, assustando os pobres peixes, e pulou na água. Harry já ia falar algo, quando Ron voltara a superfície com moedas de ouro na mão.  
- Achei! Achei o tesouro, Harry! Nós somos ricos agora! – Ron tacou as moedas em Harry, que largou o pobre peixe que já parara de se debater.  
- Meu Deus, eu voltei a ser rico! – Harry berrou e então pulou pegando algumas moedas para ele. – Vamos Ron, precisamos tirar os baús.  
- Olhe, vejam só, quem está mais empolgado aqui?  
- Cale a boca e me ajude.  
Os dois tiraram dois baús e pegaram algumas moedas. Então, resolveram que era hora de comerem. Harry pegou dois peixes e facilmente preparou jantar dos dois que embora não luxuoso os satisfez bastante.  
Harry dançava um pouco bêbado depois de achar escondido algumas garrafas de vinho e rum. Tinha uma pequena coroa na cabeça e um bastão na mão, com o que dançava alguma das músicas que Bill, Charlie e ele haviam feito em suas noites infelizes na infância de Harry.  
Ron permanecia sério e sóbrio, embora tivesse tomado um pouco de vinho e tinha a garrafa a seu lado. Ele pensava. Pensava em seu plano de vingança que agora teria de reformulá-lo e com tanto dinheiro assim, ele poderia ampliar e fazer algo majestoso.   
Mas para isso teria de mudar de nome, Ron Prewett era um homem morto. Ele agora teria de inventar um outro nome. Pensara em Ron Spada, afinal, ele ficara rico com o dinheiro de Spada. Pensara até mesmo em Ron Dumbledore, mas poderia chegar aos ouvidos das pessoas de Azkaban e poderiam relacionar ele ao que fugira, e assim poderia ser preso. Ele queria passar despercebido. Um nome novo, que o satisfizesse e fosse discreto.  
O nome da ilha era Monte Cristo, embora fosse apelidada pelas pessoas de ilha de elefante. Ron Monte Cristo? Não, não era do seu tipo. Olhou indiferente para Harry dançando e se lembrou de Bill e Charlie conversando durante as noites com ele e Harry. Noites boas aquelas...  
E então, ele se decidiu. Seria Ron Weasley. Em dedicação a Bill e Charlie que o trataram como irmão. Eles não eram identificados por Bill e Charlie Weasley, mas sim Bill e Charlie O'Bannon.  
Sorriu e um pouco mais animado com seu plano de vingança perfeito. Levantou-se e se juntou a Harry, acompanhando a dança ligeiramente louca dele.

* * *

Estavam colocando alguns baús no barco, quando Harry foi apagar a lareira e Ron o impediu, jogando o mapa na lareira.  
- Ninguém mais saberá da ilha e do tesouro. Quando precisarmos retiraremos o resto do ouro. De acordo?  
- Com certeza – Harry sorriu. – Esse dinheiro já é mais do que o suficiente!  
- Sim, é – Ron se apoiou em Harry passando o braço pelo pescoço do amigo. – Vamos, então? Promete que dessa vez será mais bonzinho comigo e não cantará?  
- Eu tentarei, se você me prometer que agora vamos parar em Roma, seguir até a França de carroça e depois irmos a barco para a Inglaterra.  
- Pensarei no seu caso – Ron riu. – Ok, faremos isso.  
Os dois acabaram de ajeitar o barco, empurraram-no e logo estavam no mar. Ron sorria, não estava nem um pouco rabugento quanto antes, embora soubesse que agora viria a sua vingança. Harry estava feliz por saber que mais uma vez na vida, ele era rico. Sabia que Ron deixaria ele pegar um pouco do dinheiro para ele.  
- Hmm, Ron... – Harry chamou o amigo, eles já estavam longe da ilha, pelo menos, já não a avistavam longe no horizonte. – Peço desculpas pelas coisas que disse. Eu sei que as coisas que você disse, metade estava certa, mas a razão de eu ser assim não é apenas a anseio de voltar a ter uma vida real.  
- Não se preocupe, eu exagerei também – Ron riu. – Amigos brigam, é normal. Lei da natureza, lembra?  
- Sim, mas eu sinto como devesse contar a você meus pensamentos e tudo mais – Harry suspirou. – Quando eu tinha algo aproximado a 11 anos, Bill e Charlie me contaram tudo. Me falaram sobre Riddle e me contaram que quando achassem que eu tinha idade, me dariam informações mais precisas sobre minha família.   
- Aquele saquinho que eles te deram?  
- Sim, no saco há a arma com a qual ele matou meu pai. Resta uma bala e eu prometi a mim mesmo, desde meus 11 anos, que eu mataria Riddle com essa bala. E cortaria a garganta dele como ele fez a minha mãe.  
- Bill e Charlie apóiam isso? – Ron perguntou chocado. – Não me parece que eles concordariam.  
- Eles nem sabem de meu plano – Harry olhava para o horizonte.  
- O que eu posso dizer? – Ron riu. – Nós estamos no mesmo barco – Harry olhou para ele como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. – Falo metaforicamente. Nossos desejos são iguais Harry, você não percebeu? Você falou basicamente que eu deveria esquecer minha vingança, e veja só o que você acabou de me dizer. Você deseja vingança também. Resumindo, estamos desgraçados no mesmo barco.  
Ron sorria de um jeito misterioso e Harry bufou.  
- É diferente.  
- Ahn? Eu não acho... é exatamente a mesma coisa. Vingança é vingança, não importa o tamanho.  
Harry resmungou e afundou no banco que estava. Ron riu do amigo e então fechou os olhos, descansando.

(Continua...)

N/A: Hhahaha eu fiz esse capitulo ouvindo The Calling O.o'. Mas sabe, eu não gosto deles XD. Não mais. Perdoem-me se o cap estiver muito ruim, é culpa do The Calling e aquele primeiro Cd deles u.u'.


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9:_

Harry desceu da carruagem. Ele e Ron estavam em Manchester. Hospedados num hotel, Ron achara que já era hora de comprarem uma casa, uma grande e bela residência. E Harry, depois de pesquisar, achara aquela a melhor. Mandou o cocheiro esperar e então foi a procura do dono.  
Uma das criadas veio lhe mostrar a casa, contando histórias de quadros. Harry esperou ela falar tudo, calmamente. Quando ela contava a história do ancestral da família que ganhara a guerra por utilizar uma técnica rara, o dono apareceu.  
- Quem é este cavalheiro, Nancy?  
- Sou Harry Potter. Gostaria de conversar com o senhor.  
- Oh, claro! Venha, aproveitaremos e daremos uma volta pelo jardim. É considerado um dos mais bonitos de toda a Inglaterra! – Se gabou o homem. – Como deve saber, sou Percy Roneth.  
- Soubemos da fama de seu jardim. – Harry esboçou um sorriso falso, odiava aqueles lordes que se gabavam de suas coisas. – Eu e meu patrão.  
- Oh, seu patrão te mandou aqui? – Percy começou a andar e Harry o acompanhou. – É uma pena que ele não veio, seria um prazer conhecê-lo.  
- Meu patrão está a resolver problemas. Nós chegamos não faz muito tempo na região.  
- Vieram de onde?  
- Não de muito longe – Harry sorriu maldosamente. Já estavam entrando no jardim. – Antes de entrarmos no jardim, gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta, mas vamos a minha carruagem.  
- O que? Que tipo de proposta seria?  
- Bem... espere – Harry assobiou para o cocheiro que veio lentamente com a carruagem. Os dois acompanharam a carruagem até ela parar perto deles. – Meu patrão me deu a missão de acharmos uma boa residência. – andou até a carruagem. – Gostaríamos de comprar a sua.  
- Não brinque comigo, insolente – Percy começou a rir. – Eu mandaria prendê-lo em um manicômio. Ora, vejam! A residência que pertenceu anos a minha famí...  
O queixo de Percy caiu enquanto falava quando Harry revirou os olhos e então abriu a bagagem da carruagem. Várias moedas de ouro caíram de um baú. Harry riu da cara de Percy, pigarreou e voltou a falar.  
- Então, essa é a nossa oferta. O que você nos diz?   
- Bem, a oferta me parece digna.  
- Assim você ofende a mim e meu patrão, nós somos dignos.  
- Vejo isso. Creio que tenho de fazer minhas malas.  
- Nossa carruagem irá esperá-lo. Meu patrão me fez garantir que o cocheiro o levasse a algum lugar que quisesse. Desde que seja nas proximidades da cidade.  
- Vejo que seu patrão é um bom cavalheiro. O combinado é que os criados fiquem, certo? Creio que Nancy de bom grado mostrará todos os criados.  
Harry voltou a sorrir e entrou na mansão junto a Percy, que parecia radiante. Ele fora até a casa, pois sabia também que Percy estava mal de dinheiro. Começou a olhar os cômodos, mexer em alguns vasos e quadros. Bateu nos móveis e analisou as madeiras, se eram boas ou não.  
Depois de um tempo ouviu um barulho e foi até a janela vendo, assim, Percy ir embora com algumas bagagens. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se com uma faca na mão, um reflexo que ele nunca perderia.  
- Ah... ah... senhor! – A criada Nancy parecia que ia ter um enfarto, estava bem assustada a faca parara bem ao lado de seu pescoço. Qualquer movimento brusco e a faca cortaria sua pele como se fosse uma maçã.  
- Desculpe-me, Nancy. Pensei que fosse um ladrão ou coisa do tipo.  
- Oh, não se preocupe, senhor. Eu entendo. E sobre ladrões, felizmente, nunca tivemos ladrões nas redondezas. Só alguns criados revoltados que anseiam matar Percy.  
- Eu não duvido nada... – Harry voltou-se a olhar a paisagem pela janela.  
Ouviu um riso abafado e se virou curioso. Viu Nancy rir, com a mão na boca. Se dirigiu a ela, assustado com a reação dela.   
- Você me parece um bom patrão – Ela sorriu.  
- Eu não sou o patrão – Harry suspirou. – Seu patrão chega mais tarde. Creio que serei algo aproximado "a" governanta da casa.  
- A Sra. Windsor ficará ofendida em saber que retiraram-lhe o cargo.  
- Ela pode ficar tranqüila que ainda cuidará dos criados e da cozinha. Eu apenas darei ordens e acompanharei o patrão – Harry fez uma careta, odiava chamar Ron de patrão, era estranho.  
- Ela já está se sentindo ofendida em saber que uma criança como eu, na opinião dela, fiquei conhecendo os novos proprietários antes e mostrando a mansão.  
- Você uma criança? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Obviamente que não sou, já ultrapassei minhas 20 primaveras, mas para uma senhora como ela, eu sou uma criança.   
- Sim, claro – Harry sorriu, simpatizara-se com ela. – Então, ficará entre nós o que pedirei a senhorita.  
- Me pedirá o que?  
- Que continue a me mostrar a mansão e me ajude a achar um quarto para o patrão. E arranje tudo para deixá-la de um jeito aceitável até ele chegar. E... Ah! Você deve conhecer o jardim.  
- Sim, a vantagem de crescer sendo criada daqui é poder fazer as caminhadas pelos jardins. Sempre ando quando posso, às vezes a Sra. Hangal, a cozinheira, me acompanha. Ela já está ficando debilitada, mas cozinha divinamente. Pedirei a ela que faça um chá para você.  
- Sim, apronte também um bom jantar ao patrão. Ele merece – Harry se virou com as mãos cruzadas para trás. – Mas a senhorita agora terá de me mostrar os aposentos.  
- Sim, claro. Mas... – Ela parou e deu um sorrisinho. – Se iremos ser colegas de trabalho, desejo que o senhor me chame apenas de Nancy.  
- Certo, Nancy. Pode me chamar de Harry.  
Nancy sorriu para ele e então o encaminhou pelos aposentos, contando sempre o que sabia sobre eles e seus objetos. Dizendo histórias de acontecimentos estranhos ou importantes nos aposentos.  
Os dois, após subirem as escadas indo ao segundo andar, ficaram sem saber qual quarto escolher. Ainda teriam o terceiro andar, mas lá era a biblioteca, quartos de jogos e os escritórios. E no último andar, por fim, um enorme quarto.  
Harry refletiu e chegou a conclusão que Ron preferiria um local bem isolado mesmo, como o último quarto. Nancy e ele passaram horas retirando panos dos móveis. Nancy, enquanto trabalhava afastando poeira, contava a Harry porque o quarto estava daquele jeito.  
- A mãe do Sr. Percy era uma senhora bastante bondosa e dormia aqui. Ela era gentil com todos nós e dizia que quando morresse deixaria suas coisas para nós. Realmente deixou, uma grande pessoa a Sra. Roneth. Mas ela não gostava do filho, eu quero dizer, ela amava o filho, mas não o perdoava por se tornar um cachorrinho de Cornelius Fugde. De qualquer forma, você deve saber que Percy, mesmo sendo amiguinho de Cornelius e trabalhando para ele, estava prestes a falir.  
- O Sr. Percy não gostava de voltar aqui, lembrava-se da mãe então teve a decisão de fechar o quarto. E quando uma das meninas entraram aqui, ele fez um escândalo. Mas agora ele está longe, então não tem importância.   
Nancy tirou um lençol de um cômodo e deu um gritinho de alegria. Ali estavam as bonecas de Sra. Roneth, ela passara a infância indo ao quarto da Sra. apenas para ver as bonecas que sempre ansiara ter.  
Pegou uma e alisou o cabelo da boneca, não estava mais bonita como antes, mas fazia Nancy se lembrar de muitas coisas. Harry, que tirava um lençol de uma escrivaninha, observou Nancy concentrada em olhar a boneca.  
- O que tem a boneca? – Perguntou receoso que estivesse atrapalhando Nancy.  
- Apenas lembranças – Ela sorriu e colocou a boneca de volta no lugar. – Vamos, temos muito a fazer. Se você quer que isso seja ignorado pela Sra. Hangal, precisaremos correr e nada de buscar ajuda.  
- Você não sabe com quem está falando – Harry riu. – Eu já limpei lugares piores do que esse – Harry sorriu e lembrou-se dos navios que Bill e Charlie tiveram.

* * *

Ron pensava em muitas coisas enquanto olhava pela janela da carruagem que estava indo em direção de sua nova residência. Mas, no momento, apenas pensava em como seria ao se reencontrar com Hermione e Draco, não saberia o que fazer, e se eles o reconhecessem?  
Riu. Bem, ele estava morto para eles, certo? Não iriam reconhecê-lo e nem desconfiariam. Além disso, Ron resolvera deixara a barba crescer para dar um ar mais intelectual e um pouco de charme.  
Ao longe, foi vendo a mansão. Sim, era bem bonita e senhorial. Ele viu o jardim, realmente bonito, mas ele não ligava para como era o jardim. Ele nem ligava para a casa, ele queria logo poder fazer uma grande festa na casa. Para deixar claro que o Conde Weasley chegara, e era um homem rico e aparentemente sem podres.  
Harry e ele deram seus jeitos de fazerem um histórico do Conde Weasley, dizendo que ele viera da Escócia entre outras coisas. Subordinando um homem do cartório, fizeram a certidão de nascimento dele. Ron sabia que assim que os nobres o conhecessem, iriam fazer de tudo para levá-lo a pobreza e ficarem assim com suas poses. Bill quem os alertara. Era impressionante como Bill mesmo fora do mundo nobre, pois sabia de tudo que ocorria por lá.   
Como Charlie dizia, os podres sempre vão para os portos. Ron riu, sentia saudades das piadas de Charlie e das histórias de Bill. Esse jurava que já tinha ido para África, para o Egito especificamente e contava maravilhas de lá. Dizia que seu primeiro tesouro fora de lá. Ninguém acreditava nele, nem mesmo Charlie ou Harry.  
Mas Ron acreditava. Pelo que Bill contava, fazia sentido. Foi numa época que Charlie e Harry foram pegos para um orfanato e ele fugiu. Mas acidentalmente foi parar num navio em direção a África. Para voltar, não foi difícil, apenas pagou algumas moedas e voltou com luxo.  
A versão de Charlie era que Bill tinha desmaiado de fome por dias e sonhara. Disse que era bem possível já que ele mesmo já havia uma vez, e Bill tivera de correr com ele para um hospital.  
Ron deu um risinho, ele passara a infância dizendo que tinha má sorte, mas Harry, Bill e Charlie tiveram uma com certeza bem mais difícil. Lembrou de Bill contando quando Harry ficou terrivelmente resfriado, mas a cidade inteira estava, que eles não tiveram alternativa a não ser roubar remédios de uma farmácia e darem a Harry, enquanto faziam de tudo para ele melhorar.  
- Chegamos – Ele ouviu o cocheiro dizer.  
Saiu da carruagem e começou a andar em direção da casa, talvez fosse da ignorância dos criados que ele chegara mais cedo. E Harry? Harry deveria estar arrumando seu quarto. Se bobeasse, o jantar nem estava sendo aprontado.  
Já estava subindo as escadas da mansão quando Harry e uma mulher idosa, que mais parecia uma governanta, apareceram.  
- Olá, senhor. Sou a governanta da casa, Sra. Windsor.  
- Prazer, como você sabe, sou o patrão, apenas me chame de senhor – Ron passou direto bem rude. – Ah, sim, a partir de agora, Harry dará ordens, siga as ordens dele, quando ele não der ordens, prossiga seu trabalho comandando os criados.  
A senhora ficou roxa e Harry segurou um riso, gostaria que Nancy estivesse ali para ver. Virou-se para Ron, a fim de falar algo, mas não pôde.  
- Vamos Harry, me mostre meus aposentos – Ron olhou para a Sra. Windsor. – Pode me chamar de Ron, também se preferir. Chamarei a senhora se precisar.  
Ele e Harry deixaram a senhora na sala, e essa roxa ainda de raiva se dirigiu a cozinha para ordenar a preparação do jantar.   
- Você foi rude com ela – Harry comentou, ao constatar que já estavam longe da Sra. Windsor.  
- Fui mesmo. Bem, eu estou com tanto sono... – Ron bocejou. – Tirarei um cochilo e depois, chame a Sra. Windsor para me acordar antes do jantar. Sabe de algo que a animaria depois dessa minha incomoda chegada?  
- Acho que você a faria feliz se a pedisse para lhe mostrar a casa. Foi o que Nancy me disse..  
- Nancy? – Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quem é Nancy?  
- Uma das criada foi a primeira com quem falei antes de comprar a residência. Ela quem me mostrou a casa.  
- Só isso? – Ron riu.  
- Sim, porque?  
- Poderia jurar que vi um brilho nos seus olhos ao falar o nome dela.   
- O que? Ah, não brinque com isso, Ron!  
Ron não respondeu, apenas riu. E Harry teve de se contentar em emburrar a cara e apenas isso. Depois de horas deitado na cama pensando sobre a festa, decidiu procurar a Sra. Windsor para pedi-la para mostrar-lhe a casa como um pedido de desculpas.

* * *

No jantar, Ron não se acostumou a ver apenas ele e Harry sentado na grande mesa. Impaciente, chamou Nancy, que servia a comida a eles.   
- Nancy, por favor, chame os outros criados até mesmo o jardineiro ou o menino que o ajuda.  
- Bem, senhor, eles estão jantando eu creio – Nancy disse humildemente.  
- Chame os para compartilhar a comida conosco, não vejo porque esse banquete só para mim e Harry, chame-os.  
- Mas senhor, as regras são que...  
- Regras não são só feitas para se obedecer, mas para se desobedecer também. E além disso, eu sou o patrão. Chame-os todos para se sentar.  
- Se o senhor assim desejar – Nancy foi para a cozinha correndo.   
Harry a seguiu com os olhos até sumir no corredor e virou-se para Ron, que comia silenciosamente.  
- Você vai ser amiguinho dos criados?  
- Se você pensa que irei ficar conversando com eles, pode esquecer. Eu apenas odeio ver desperdício na minha frente. Se perguntarem qualquer coisa que for, você irá responder.   
- Está bem – Harry pareceu meio confuso.  
E assim foi. Nancy chamou todos os criados, e todos se sentaram a mesa e comeram à vontade. De início, todos ficaram parados pensando que o novo patrão era louco. Mas logo Ron, impaciente em ver aquelas pessoas caladas olhando a comida, os mandou comer e assim fizeram. Por um bom tempo, ninguém questionou Ron, até que o jardineiro resolveu perguntar o porque daquilo:  
- Com todo respeito senhor, irei perguntá-lo, porque nos convidou a sentar na mesa – O homem disse humildemente.  
- O senhor não gosta de ver desperdício na mesa, se tem bastante comida, tem de ter bastante gente – Harry respondeu. E Ron deu um sorriso cínico.  
Todos viram a cara um pouco emburrada de Ron e resolveram não mais questionar. Cada um formou sua opinião sobre o novo patrão. A maioria optou por achar que o novo patrão era um bom homem, mas por alguma razão, endurecera. O que era bem verdade.  
Ron, após ter terminado de comer, resolveu deixar todos alerta, pois no mais rápido possível ele iria dar uma festa, e gostaria da colaboração de todos.  
- Bem, se me dão licença, subirei para meus aposentos. Bem, eu gostaria de logo avisar que daremos uma festa o mais rápido possível, deixei Harry encarregado de arrumar as coisas junto à Sra. Windsor. Gostaria da colaboração de todos e obedeçam o que Harry diz. Quando ele não estiver no comando, obedecerão a Sra. Windsor, que continuará sendo a governanta. Uma boa noite a todos – E saiu.  
Todos olharam para Harry, que deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

* * *

- Está tudo pronto? – Nancy perguntou a Harry, que olhava ao longe com um binóculo as carruagens chegarem. O céu já estava escurecendo e o sol praticamente já se fora por inteiro.  
- Sim, a Sra. Windsor já mandou aquele menino ir com Ron até o balão – Harry passou o binóculo a Nancy, que ria. – Os convidados estão chegando.  
- Imagine a cara deles ao verem o espetáculo que o patrão irá mostrá-los.  
- Isso não é tudo. Eles irão querer descobrir quem passou pelo orgulho de Percy e comprou a casa – O jardineiro, que estava agora arrumado pronto para ajudar na cozinha, disse. – Como Nancy sabe, muitas pessoas tentaram comprar a casa. O que você fez para ele sair tão rápido da casa?  
- Apenas uma quantia favorável de dinheiro.  
- O patrão é rico mesmo... – Nancy disse pensativa.  
- Eu arriscaria a dizer que Ron é o mais rico de toda a cidade, se não da Inglaterra. Mas enfim, vamos, temos de trabalhar! – Harry bateu as mãos e forçou um sorriso. – Os primeiros convidados acabam de chegar.

* * *

Já estava escuro e as várias velas com diversas formas foram acessas. Os convidados dançavam e conversavam animadamente, e a pergunta que mais se fazia era onde estaria o anfitrião. Todos queriam trocar palavras com ele, alguns para conseguir uma amizade, outros para tirar a curiosidade e outras para criar um vínculo que pudesse ser vantajoso.  
Finalmente, Harry resolveu anunciar a chegada de Ron, após ver um pontinho no céu. Pigarreou e se dirigiu até o centro:  
- Senhoras e senhores, nós da casa temos o prazer de apresentar o vosso querido anfitrião dessa bela noite, o Conde Weasley!   
Longe deles, o jardineiro acendeu fogos de artifícios que Harry conseguira comprar com a ajuda de Charlie, que conhecia um amigo que trazia fogos da Ásia. E logo após, soltaram um balão, que fora o mais difícil de se achar para Harry.  
Todos ali presentes apreciavam a cena e cada vez mais era confirmada a riqueza do misterioso Conde Weasley. Então, para a surpresa de todos, cordas saltaram do balão e junto a elas, homens que prenderam o balão à alavancas. Virado para o balão Harry ria, Ron estava um pouco ridículo naquela apresentação. Fora idéia da Sra. Windsor e Harry sabia que Ron daria um esporro nela quando a festa terminasse.  
Quando o balão pousou no chão com um grande barulho, um dos homens abriu a porta e Ron saiu com uma cara nada amigável. Parou ao lado de Harry.  
- Boa noite a todos, sou o anfitrião da noite, o Conde Weasley. Aproveitem a noite e se divirtam.  
E então se virou, fazendo um aceno na mão para Harry segui-lo. Mas antes que ele fosse berrar com Harry perguntando quem tivera a idéia daquela apresentação ridícula, viu duas pessoas se dirigirem a eles e tomou uma surpresa ao reconhecer o juiz Crouch ali. Era ele e a mulher que seguiam até ele.  
- Sr. Weasley, permita-me apresentar meu marido, Bartolomeu Crouch.  
- Já ouvi a respeito do senhor – Ron apertara os olhos e Harry sentiu um pouco de medo que o amigo perdesse a cabeça e partisse para cima do homem.  
- Oh, que bom – A Sra. Crouch deu um risinho afetado que fez Harry revirar os olhos.  
- Se me dão licença, preciso trocar palavras com meu criado – Ron fez uma reverência e saiu sendo seguido por Harry.  
- Ele é confiável? – Crouch perguntou a mulher assim que Harry e Ron estavam um pouco longe.  
- Ainda não sabemos.  
- Melhor investigar.  
- Eu sei – Ela sorriu marotamente.

* * *

- Eu jurava que você iria partir para cima dele. – Harry comentou olhando para trás.  
- Aonde estão os Malfoys?  
- Não vieram.  
- Não? Então não vejo motivo para ficar aqui. Se me dá licença, irei dormir.  
- O que? Essa festa todo e você nem vai dar olá aos presentes?  
- Eu tinha intenção de ver Crouch e os Malfoys, apenas isso. Já vi um e outro vejo que não verei, então irei dormir – Dizendo isso Ron se virou e andou em direção a mansão.  
- Tanto trabalho pra nada. – Harry resmungou.  
Agora teria de agüentar milhares de perguntas de um bando de convidados. Ainda não entendia. O que Ron queria com esse plano louco?

(Continua...)


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10:_

Uma carruagem vinha correndo pela estrada. Dentro dela, estava um rapaz de seus 15 anos, cabelos castanhos arruivados e olhos claros. Parecia excitado com alguma coisa.  
- Mãe, pai! - berrava subindo as escadas. – Mãe!  
- Albert, meu filho! Há quanto tempo, como foi a visita a seus amigos?  
- Ótima, mãe! Mas agora preciso muito falar com papai.  
- Bem, ele está no escritório dele, fazendo algumas contas.  
A mulher de cabelos cacheados, presos em algo que lembrava um coque, seguiu com o olhar o filho. Tinha um olhar maternal e sentia um pingo de alegria ao ver o filho, ele lembrava bastante o pai.  
Por fim resolveu seguir o filho, sabia Deus o que ele iria querer com o pai. E Draco não estava com as melhores das caras, ao ser obrigado a perder o baile que o novo morador da cidade dera por culpa de seus negócios, que o obrigaram a se dirigir para Londres.  
Entrou no escritório e se postou ao lado do marido, ouvindo já pela metade a conversa. Mas não gostou do que ouviu. Seu filho, mais uma vez, queria viajar com os amigos.  
- Por favor, pai, todos vão a Roma. Eu realmente gostaria de ir. Prometo não incomodar mais. Será meu presente de aniversário.  
- Você não planeja levar Lindsay junto, certo?  
- Não pai, vamos só eu e meus amigos.  
- O que? Você não irá permitir isso, Draco! Ele já vai viajar de novo? E para Roma? Apenas com outros adolescentes? E Lindsay ficará aqui sozinha novamente?  
- Primeiro que um dos amigos deles já tem uns dezoito anos, segundo que ele pediu, é aniversario dele, terceiro que será melhor para nós, você cuidará das coisas do aniversário dele e eu dos meus negócios em paz e quarto, Lindsay não é minha filha e o aniversario de 15 anos dela já passou – Draco separou uma pilha de papel da outra. – Está bem, Albert, você irá para Roma.  
Albert deu um pulo de felicidade, enquanto Hermione cruzou os braços e abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Draco ergueu uma mão, a interrompendo:  
- Não discuta comigo, Hermione. Ele irá a Roma.  
Hermione se virou bem irritada, e dando passos fortes saiu do cômodo seguida do filho que sorria alegremente. Apontou o dedo indicador ao filho com uma mão na cintura.  
- Não sorria na minha frente! – Hermione desfez a cara emburrada. – Céus, meu filhinho, você sozinho em Roma? Tão longe?  
- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Eu me comportarei, prometo que não serei promíscuo, que não arranjarei brigas e tudo mais. Sério, não se preocupe, eu já sou um homem agora.  
- Falta tempo ainda, meu filho – Hermione sorriu. – Se ao menos você levasse Lindsay. Me sentiria mais segura, ela, sim, é ajuizada.  
- Você sempre diz que ela é ajuizada, disciplinada, com modos, inteligente isso e aquilo – Albert fechou a cara.  
- Não fique com ciúmes, querido – Hermione abraçou o filho. – Você não deve. Tente se colocar no lugar dela nessas suas crises de ciúmes.  
- Eu sei mamãe – Albert se separou da mãe e sorriu. – Mas eu às vezes não me contenho, como você disse, eu sou meio imaturo.  
- Seu pai também era. Todos os homens são – Hermione riu. – Vá. Creio que você queira arrumar logo suas malas.  
- Sempre adivinhando meus pensamentos, mamãe – O rapaz sorriu. – Bem, eu vou. Robert alertou-me que passariam a qualquer hora para me buscarem. Prometo que irei comportar-me. Trarei um presente para ti – Ele voltou a abraçar a mãe. – Até mais, caso não nos vermos mais – Ele riu. – Você tem mania de sumir pelos jardins, mãe.  
- Uma mulher como eu tem a tradição de passeios pelo jardim para endireitar as idéias.  
- É, eu sei. Você tem sorte de que papai não reclame sobre seu avanço intelectual em questão às outras mulheres.  
- Ele sabe que não pode reclamar – Hermione riu. – Já que eu o ajudo com as contas de gastos da casa. E o ajudo em discursos também.  
- Você é única, mãe – Albert sorriu e então se distanciou, subindo as escadas.  
Hermione seguiu seu filho subir as escadas, ele lembrava tanto uma certa pessoa. Genioso, um pouco rebelde, pessimista e... Balançou a cabeça. Tinha de parar de pensar nisso. Sorriu e desceu as escadas, tinha de dar ordens às moças da cozinha.

* * *

- Então, vai viajar novamente, Albert? – Uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos claros comentou por baixo de seu leque.  
- Vou, Lindsay. Mais uma vez, vamos a Roma! – Albert riu, fechando sua mala. – Imagine só. Que sonho deve ser.  
- Sim, você deve passar em Veneza também.  
- Talvez, nós não sabemos. A princípio, ficaremos apenas em Roma.  
- Você vai se divertir bastante lá, não? – Lindsay disse desgostosa, abaixando o leque e acariciando sua próprias mãos.  
- Pode ter certeza, me divirto por você até! – Ele riu mais uma vez e então se virou para ela, que parecia emburrada.  
- Também vai se divertir bastante com mulheres, não? – Ela forçou um sorriso.  
- Oh, não diga isso, você sabe que eu não sou assim!  
- Não sei, no último baile vi você uma hora num canto com a Dashwood e outra com a Benton. Sem contar que minhas amigas comentaram que você e a Wyner têm algo.  
- Mentiras – Ele riu. – Realmente eu estive um tempo com a Dashwood e a Benton, mas não são elas o tipo de mulher com quem pretendo me casar.  
- Fica difícil descobrir com quem você quer se casar do jeito que você age.  
- Bem, um dia você irá saber, Lind – Ele sorriu. – E eu te prometo que você será a primeira da família a saber.  
- É realmente uma pena que eu não tenha mudado minha opinião sobre isso. Deveria ficar contente?  
- Você é realmente complicada, Lindsay.  
- Vocês homens dizem isso, aquele irritante do Kningtley sempre disse isso para mim. Céus, eu tenho de fugir dele sempre.  
Albert riu. Fechou sua mala e parou em frente à prima.  
- Não podemos culpá-lo, Lindsay. Você é muito dura com ele, aliás, dura com todos os homens, até comigo você é, e eu fui criado ao seu lado!  
- Não me venha com essas idéias, Albert. Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou tão dura como você diz e, além disso, melhor ser assim do que ser tonta como a Benton.  
- Ela é romântica, Lindsay. É diferente.  
- O que seja, ela age como uma idiota.  
- Você está tão mal-humorada. Antes de eu partir da última vez, você estava melhor.  
- Isso é apenas impressão sua – Ela olhou para o lado.  
- Sim, deve ser – Ele parou na porta. – Eu acho que você está apaixonada.  
- O quê? – Ela se levantou vermelha.  
- Pelo senhor Kningtley – Ele completou fechando a porta e correndo, sabendo que a irmã de criação correria atrás dele.  
- Volte aqui, Albert! Volte já! Retire o que disse, imediatamente! – Ela abriu a porta e levantou o vestido. – Sua peste! – E saiu correndo atrás dele.  
- Senhores, por favor, não façam isso! – uma criada surgiu. – Temos visita. Srta. Longbottom, pare de correr!  
- Volte aqui, seu moleque. – Lindsay berrou, já um pouco vermelha.  
- Senhorita, temos visita para você! – A criada disse batendo o pé.  
- Oh, desculpe-me, Caroline, não a ouvi – Olhou para o primo do outro lado do aposento rindo dela. – Cresça, Albert.  
Lindsay arrumou o vestidos, checou se seu cabelo estava certo num espelho e então desceu. Albert a seguiu com os olhos e, não se contendo, resolveu a provocar:  
- Deve ser o seu amor!  
- Idiota – Ela sibilou, erguendo a cabeça.

* * *

Albert sorriu na carruagem que levava ele e os amigos para o hotel, em uma rua movimentada de Roma. Ele tinha de admitir: amava bailes, viagens, noites com mulheres... Tinha de admitir quando seu pai dizia, ele era um vadio mesmo. Pois, até aquele momento, não dera sinais de interesse nos negócios da família e vivia faltando às aulas particulares dele.  
Mas ele não sentia como se o mundo do negócio fosse para ele. Sentia-se vadio e, tinha de admitir, amava o mar. Quando criança, longe dos pais, fingia ser um capitão de um grande navio que fazia conquista pelo mundo afora.  
Atualmente, ele largara o vício por mares desconhecidos, mas continuava a amar o mar. Não da forma que amava antes, mas ainda amava. Ele se sentia solitário, mas completo em meio ao mar. Seus amigos diziam que, no fundo, ele era apenas um perdido no mundo, que nunca encontrariam alguém como ele.  
Albert era realmente um ser estranho. Ele era inteligente, puxara isso da mãe, mas era extremamente preguiçoso e custava a estudar. Gostava de ler, e lia muito, mas só bobeiras e até romances, que os amigos diziam ser de "mulherzinha". Não que ele não lesse um livro cabeça uma vez ou outra, mas preferia os romances.  
Tinha idéias revolucionárias como todo bom jovem de sua época, poderia manter uma conversa bem madura para alguém da sua idade, mas era rebelde. Sendo assim, quando o pai ou a mãe iam exibi-lo nos bailes, ele se mantinha calado e falava palavras bem primitivas, apenas por rebeldia.  
E sobre amores? Bem, Albert amava alguém, pelo menos ele achava que sim, mas seria difícil ficar com o alguém, que era óbvio que ele gostava. Enquanto isso, apenas de farra e por seu instinto natural basicamente se aproveitava de algumas moças oferecidas por aí, costumava odiá-las, pois eram desmioladas, mas apenas alguns beijinhos bastariam para as dispensar. Por isso, agüentava por algum tempo as idiotices que diziam.  
Albert não pôde mais ter o privilégio de apreciar seus pensamentos em paz, pois seu amigo, Robert, o chamou.

* * *

- Ah, Harry, que bom que te encontrei, não encontro o Sr. Weasley em parte alguma – Nancy disse rapidamente, sem fôlego.  
- Ele viajou, Nancy – Harry sorriu.  
- Novamente? Mas para onde?  
- Roma – Harry sorriu marotamente.

* * *

- Então, o que o faz estar aqui? – Um sorridente Bill disse ao seu amigo Ron.  
- Não seja idiota, Bill. Não combina com você.  
- Está certo, é ausência de Charlie, me faz querer ficar... – Bill parou – engraçadinho.  
- Ausência, diga-me, você está longe deles há quantos minutos.  
- Está bem, já chega de ofensa civilizadas, isso é irritante. Venha conosco, Ron. Charlie o espera, você precisa nos explicar melhor esse seu pedido.  
- As coisas são mais simples do que parecem. Vocês conseguiram alugar a casa?  
- Olha, eu tenho de admitir que Charlie teve de forçar o homem a nos deixar alugar a casa, ele não gostou da nossa aparência, pelo jeito.  
- Isso é uma indireta de que devo tranqüilizar o homem?  
- Indireta alguma, pode acreditar, Zata... okay, Ron. Fizemos tudo certo!  
- Está bem, terei a comprovação de suas palavras quando chegarmos.

* * *

- Albert, ande logo! Você está nos atrasando! – Robert berrava já um pouco alterado pelo vinho.  
- Acalme-te, meu caro – Albert remexia uma gaveta. – Não acho minha máscara!  
- Essa? – Robert apontou para uma máscara semi escondida por um lençol. – Você é tão descuidado.  
- Me deixe em paz. Vamos, não era você que estava ansioso para ir ao carnaval? – Albert disse sarcástico, pegando uma máscara dourada com um enorme sorriso.  
- Você não presta – O outro fez uma careta.  
Os dois seguiram até a escadaria do hotel que estavam, onde outros amigos os esperavam. Deles, Albert era o mais novo, mas não o menor ou menos forte. Ele enganaria a qualquer um em relação a sua idade devido a sua altura, porte e rosto ligeiramente mais velho.  
Andara sempre com pessoas mais velhas, porque por mais cabeça-dura que fosse, tinha um intelecto elevado para os garotos de sua idade. Claro, às vezes se irritava com seus amigos pelas idéias deles. Mas se fosse comparar ao de sua idade, ele realmente preferia continuar com seu grupinho.  
A música e a dança já rolavam soltas pelas ruas, todos estavam fantasiados e se divertindo. Logo, seus amigos estavam espalhados dançando ao lado de moças desconhecidas,porém Albert não conseguia fazer isso, apenas dançava. Mas não conseguira até aquele instante pegar uma dama para dançar.  
Talvez fosse Lindsay, o que ela dizia o preocupava. Fora na onda dos amigos e tão cedo já se aproveitava das mulheres.  
Estava rindo de um amigo fazendo palhaçadas ao lado de uma moça, quando, de repente, uma jovem virou seu rosto e antes que ele falasse algo, ela o beijou.  
- Ei, moça, o que foi isso? – Disse, chocado quando ela parou de beijá-lo.  
Ela sorriu e começou a correr para um lado. Albert, ainda confuso e sem saber o que fazer, a seguiu. Ao longe, ouvia seus amigos o chamando. Mas não conseguia parar, queria ao menos saber quem era a moça e porque ela fizera aquilo.  
Corria sem se dar conta que cada vez mais chegava à área perigosa da cidade, de ruas vazias e pouco iluminadas. A garota entrou dentro de um beco e ele entrou no beco também sem pensar.  
Antes que se desse conta que a garota sumira, viu-se preso por cordas nos braços, uma mão tampando a boca dele e um lenço vendando seus olhos.  
- Então, meu jovem, vejo que você realmente é ingênuo – Ele ouviu uma voz.  
- Quem está falando? – perguntou balançando a cabeça, não enxergava nada.  
- Alguém muito mau – Ele ouviu uma voz sarcástica e logo risos. – vamos, tirem a venda do olho dele. Não é necessária.  
A primeira coisa que Albert pode ver foi um homem esguio, ruivo, com um lenço em sua cabeça como os piratas usavam e, por fim, uma faca em sua boca com outras espalhadas na roupa suja e gasta que ele usava. Olhou à sua volta e viu mais alguns homens. Todos vestiam roupas parecidas. Não havia dúvida, eram piratas. Ou coisa do tipo.  
- O que querem? – Cuspiu as palavras junto a um pouco de saliva que parou perto do homem com a faca na boca.  
- Você é um pouco demente para um filho de um rico. Ou melhor, ingênuo – A mesma voz que respondera da primeira vez, quebrou o silêncio do local e Albert percebeu que era a voz do homem com a faca na boca.  
- Pois então me mate, se for o caso. Não tenho medo, não irei berrar, não irei chorar, não ir...  
- Cale-te moleque! – O homem da faca se irritou. – Falas demais para um seqüestrado! O máximo que poderemos fazer é enviar um dedo como prova de que o seqüestramos para seu pai nos mandar a quantia desejada. Pode ser aquele ali com o anel de diamante. O que vocês acham? – virou-se para os outros homens. E deu um riso alto e agudo.  
- Faça o que quiser, mas não...  
Albert se virou ao ouvir um berro de um dos homens, que era atacado por um outro homem que chegava. O estranho trajava veste finas e uma espada que brilhava em meio à escuridão daquele local.  
Antes que pudesse pedir ajuda ao homem, esse já o livrava das cordas e começava a derrubar os homens que o seqüestraram.  
- Saia logo, idiota. Fuja... – Seu salvador sibilou.  
- Mas não é honrado. – Albert insistiu.  
- Você está sem arma, já disse para você sair! – O homem berrou e fez uma careta tão assustadora que Albert cedeu.  
Quando Albert já estava longe, o homem com trajes finos por fim parou e sorriu, dando uma mão ao que tinha uma faca na boca, riu:  
- Ótima interpretação, rapazes – Riu. – Adorei suas falas, Charlie.  
- Você quem sabe, Zatarra.  
- Pode me chamar de Ron agora.  
- Eu vou tentar. Agora corra, o garoto vai suspeitar de algo.  
- Está bem, mais uma vez obrigado, a propósito, tomem isso – Tacou um saco de moedas. – Não te machuquei certo, Charlie?  
- Não, agora vá!

* * *

Albert parou por fim ao se ver nas ruas, já um pouco vazias. Quem era aquele homem, e como ele pudera saber que ele estava sendo seqüestrado? Muitas perguntas como aquelas brotaram em sua mente, mas ele não conseguia achar uma resposta.  
Já estava voltando pelo caminho a qual saíra com medo que seu salvador estivesse em apuros, quando este apareceu.  
- O senhor está bem? Muito obrigado! Você salvou minha vida! Foi impressionante, nunca vi uma pessoa lutar tão bem assim!  
- Sem exageros, meu jovem. Vamos apenas voltar para nossas casas, relaxar e ter uma boa noite de sono.  
- Qual o seu nome senhor?  
- Me chame de Conde Weasley. Preciso ir, meu jovem.  
- Só mais uma pergunta senhor...  
- Sem mais pergunta, meu jovem. Tenho coisas a resolver, se a pergunta tanto o incomoda compareça depois em minha casa e me pergunte.  
Ron fechou a porta, deixando um Albert confuso e com a boca aberta. Deu um suspiro e se virou para Bill que ria ao seu lado:  
- Tão rude com o garoto?  
- Era necessário.  
- Você empurrou o garoto a ir em sua casa?  
- Eu sei o que eu faço, Bill. Pode deixar.  
- Bem, você quem sabe.

* * *

Albert parou em frente a enorme porta de um casarão a sua frente. Depois de pedir várias informações fora cair ali, onde o asseguraram ser aonde o fino Conde Weasley estava morando, por hora.  
Antes mesmo que pudesse berrar ou procurar por um sino, um mordomo apareceu.  
- O senhor Weasley me notificou que você iria comparecer – Disse o mordomo, abrindo a porta.  
- Ah... Como o senhor sabe que eu...  
- Siga-me, por favor.  
O mordomo deixou a porta aberta e um porteiro escondido entre algumas árvores apareceu e a fechou, enquanto o mordomo guiava um Albert bem surpreso para dentro do casarão.  
- O senhor o aguarda ali – O mordomo apontou para uma porta.  
Antes que Albert o agradecesse, outro homem surgiu e o guiou até a porta, a abrindo. Dessa vez, Albert não se preocupou de agradecer ou coisa do tipo, se preocupou apenas a observar o cômodo em que entrara. Deveria ser o cômodo do café da manhã, já que tinha uma grande mesa redonda no centro, com algumas poucas cadeiras e grandes janelas que davam para o jardim.  
Na mesa, estava o seu salvador, Ron, embora ele não soubesse que era esse o nome dele. Apenas o conhecia por Weasley, Conde Weasley. E isso o incomodava, não por suspeita. Mas porque se simpatizara com o homem. Afinal, ele o salvara!  
- Bom dia, jovem Malfoy – Ron sorriu tirando a atenção de uma carta. – Estava a sua espera.  
- Ah, é mesmo? – Albert ficou sem graça, aquele homem era tão estranho. – Eu gostaria ainda de voltar àquelas perguntas. Afinal, como você soube que estavam me seqüestrando?  
- Oh, bem – Ron riu. – Sente-se, e explicarei – Ron apontou para uma cadeira a seu lado. – Eu acho que, no fundo, não posso explicar direito como soube. Estou há pouco tempo aqui, mas gosto de saber o que acontece na cidade que resido, ou que provavelmente acontecerá. Mantenho-me informado. E tenho algumas ligações não tão honrosas com isso, por isso não posso explicá-lo. Quando me vieram dizendo que um grupo seqüestraria um filho de Malfoy, eu achei que era de vital importância salvar um nobre como eu.  
- Parece fantá...  
- Com licença, senhores. – Um homem tão ruivo quanto Ron, mas parecendo mais velho, entrou.  
- Oh, Bill. Entre! Esse é Albert Malfoy, futuro herdeiro.  
- Ah, o jovem que você salvou ontem. Muito prazer.  
- O prazer é meu – Albert disse confuso. Que local estranho, era bem diferente de sua casa.  
- Bem, Ron, recebemos a mensagem que nosso carregamento já pode ser enviado para nossa querida Londres e...  
- Bill, temos convidados, conversaremos sobre isso depois. Então, Albert, meu jovem. Era só aquela pergunta que tinha a me fazer?  
- Oh não, eu gostaria de perguntar se não podia vir conhecer meus pais. Eles serão gratos eternamente a você e adorariam recebê-lo.  
- Bem, eu sou um homem muito ocupado – Ron deu um sorriso amarelo.  
No fundo, estava apenas fazendo charminho, ele não queria deixar suspeitas quanto a expectativa de ver os Malfoys.  
- Eu tenho de insistir! Se me permite dizer, ouvi seu amigo aqui falar sobre Londres, eu moro em Manchester. E embora seja longe, em comparação de Roma a Inglaterra não é nada. E também, logo será meu aniversário e meus pais darão uma grande festa, eu apreciaria muito sua ida.  
Ron olhou para Bill que permanecia em pé ao seu lado. Entendendo o que Ron queria, para completar sua encenação "lembrou-o" na frente do jovem:  
- Não tens compromissos nesses meses, nada que eu não possa cuidar para ti. E poderás descansar em paz em sua casa em Manchester, que feliz coincidência, não é?  
- Sim, uma grande coincidência. Então está bem, rapaz. Irei a sua festa, me mande o convite e irei. Não será difícil achar meu endereço em Manchester.  
- Sim, pedirei assim que chegar que meus pais mandem um convite a você também. Eles irão adorar te conhecer.  
- Bem, quem sabe? – Ron sorriu.  
Bill olhou para o amigo a seu lado. Ele exagerara demais, se continuasse assim, ele não iria ferir apenas aqueles que queria, mas outros que não tinham nada a ver com sua vingança. Albert, certamente, era uma daquelas pessoas.

(continua...)


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Ron se olhou mais uma vez no espelho. Harry deu um muxoxo ao ver que o amigo estava se olhando no espelho fazia uns quinze minutos.  
- Me diga que você não está assim só porque irá ver sua amada depois de anos?  
- Amada? Ela é uma traidora – Ron sibilou. – Deixe de história, estou me olhando assim para ver se estou muito parecido com antigamente.  
- Oh, bem. Entendo. – Harry falou sarcasticamente.  
- Você está muito insolente, hoje – Ron revirou os olhos. – A carruagem está pronta?  
- Sim, senhor. – Harry segurou um riso.  
- Você está com sorte de que eu estou com pressa. A festa já começou, e eu tenho de manter as aparências não chegando atrasado.  
- Eu sei, senhor. – Harry novamente foi sarcástico, agora balançando a cabeça.  
Ron virou-se para Harry com um olhar ameaçador. Como dizem, se olhar matasse, Harry estaria apenas em meio a cinzas. Apertou o punho e, dando um muxoxo, voltou a seu caminho anterior. Saindo do casarão, assim.  
- Eu me preocupo com o mestre – Nancy disse, surgindo. – Eu não deveria ficar ouvindo, mas... porque ele quer maltratar a mulher que ele amava anteriormente?  
- Você não deveria. Você sabe, ouvir atrás da porta, mas é o que criados fazem. É inevitável. De qualquer modo, essa é uma longa história a ser contada, sobre essa história dele querer se vingar. Acredite, você irá querer privar seus ouvidos disso.  
- É tão ruim assim?  
- Acredite em mim, é pior do que parece – Harry suspirou. – Mas não temos de pensar nisso, se me entende, a casa precisa de reparos, ainda. Ele disse que poderia acabar fazendo convites de visitas, e os lordes do mundo gostam de aparecer do nada.  
- Sim, é verdade. Senhor Percy ficava furioso – Ela abafou um risinho cobrindo a boca com a mão. – Você tinha de ver. Ele te xingou bastante quando você veio visitá-lo sem avisar, sabe?  
- Eu imagino – Harry sorriu.  
- De qualquer modo – O sorriso na face de Nancy sumiu. – Eu ainda me preocupo pelo patrão, ele me parece uma ótima pessoa, mesmo eu nunca tendo conversado com ele. Eu posso sentir isso.  
- Ele é. Não se preocupe com ele, pelo menos, não por enquanto. Bill o acompanhará. E além disso, eu sei o suficiente sobre ele para saber que se a mulher fraquejar, ele irá também.  
- Você acha?  
- Eu aposto.

* * *

- Então você realmente veio – Ron tentou iniciar uma conversa com Bill na carruagem.  
- Se você não se importar, claro. Eu gostaria de ir e, além disso, o garoto pensa que eu sou o seu guarda-costas ou até mesmo irmão, afinal, ele também me incluiu no convite.  
- Impossível achar que somos irmãos, você foi tratado como servo quando ele foi nos visitar.  
- Desculpe-me, não lembrava – Bill disse desgostoso. – Você me parece nervoso, quer se acalmar?  
- Eu? Nervoso? Está me querendo dizer o que afinal, Bill?  
- Nada, só disse que você parece ner...  
- Está bem! Entendi, me deixe em paz!  
Bill ia responder, mas preferiu ficar calado. No fundo, ele sabia muito bem a causa do nervosismo de Ron.  
A carruagem parou e um criado veio atendê-los, abrindo a porta e os conduzindo pela casa até o anunciante, que os observou tentando se lembrar de tê-los visto alguma festa anterior.  
- O senhor Conde Weasley e o senhor O'Bannon!  
Os dois entraram no casarão com olhares curiosos, geralmente direcionados a Bill. Não que Ron ficasse por último, ele aparecera do nada com uma enorme riqueza, todos desconfiavam dele.  
- Veja, pai! Eles chegaram – Observou alegremente Albert, interrompendo uma conversa do pai com algum funcionário de alto escalão dos serviços públicos.  
Draco fuzilou o filho com o olhar, seria possível que aquele moleque não percebesse que a conversa que estava tendo era importante para sua reputação?  
- Com sua licença senhor, preciso conhecer o salvador do meu filho.  
- Sim, entendo. Oh, o conde Weasley? Ele é uma pessoa misteriosa, não? Mas realmente parece um bom homem, não sabia que ele havia salvo seu filho.  
Draco deu um sorrisinho sem graça e se virou. Tinha de conhecer o grande bem-feitor que todos elogiavam. Nem conhecia o homem, mas já sentia antipatia por ele. Desceu as escadas de sua bela mansão olhando fixamente para o homem o qual Albert falava animadamente.  
Era ruivo, e isso fez ele criar mais antipatia ainda. Também havia um homem ao seu lado, igualmente ruivo. Ruivos. Eles não gostava de ruivos. Lembravam uma certa pessoa. Lembrava o ruivo que ele mais odiava no universo. Ron Prewett. E além disso, ruivos lembravam pobreza. Ele detestava a pobreza.  
- Então, esse é o homem a qual meu filho deve a vida? – Comentou com sua voz sarcástica. O nariz empinado e seu sorriso cínico.  
- Oh, não diga tal coisa. Não me devem nada – Ron sorriu cinicamente. – Um nobre deve ajudar um nobre, afinal, nós temos sangue...  
- Nobre – Bill completou com um enorme desejo de revirar os olhos.  
- Com certeza – Draco observou atentamente os dois a sua frente. – Por favor, entrem e se divirtam! Se são convidados de meu filho, são meus convidados.  
- Obrigado – Bill se adiantou fazendo uma reverência. Não conseguia tirar de sua mente que Draco Malfoy era realmente parecido com um dos homens que viera junto a Tom Riddle acabar com a casa dos Potter.  
- Então... – Começou Draco, mas parou ao ver Hermione se aproximar deles. – Essa é minha mulher, Hermione. Estamos muito agradecidos dos feitos do Sr. Weasley, não é, querida?  
Hermione se virou para eles e pousou os olhos longos em Ron. Chocada, era o que sua expressão facial anunciava, mas se recuperando resolveu contornar a situação, ao ver os rostos desconfiados de seu filho e de marido.  
- Você não sabe o quanto fico-lhe grata, senhor. Só uma mãe que passasse pela aflição de seu filho ter sido seqüestrado, saberia.  
- Você não deve me agradecer senhora, seu filho daria um jeito, ele se mostrou bem valente – Ron riu desviando os olhos de Hermione.  
Draco olhava para um e outro direto, sendo acompanhado por Albert, enquanto Bill reparava na semelhança facial de Albert e Ron. Era algo assustador, os olhos e o rosto eram realmente parecidos, quase idênticos. Exceto pelo fato de que Albert não tinha sardas.  
- Então – Ron voltou a quebrar o silêncio. – Poderia roubar sua esposa por alguns instantes, Sr. Malfoy?  
- Desculpe-me? – Draco deu um pulo chocado.  
- Para a valsa – Ron explicou tentou impedir a vontade de rir.  
- Ah, claro! – Draco sem recompôs e olhou para Bill, que o observava fazia um tempo. Definitivamente não gostara daqueles senhores.  
- Ele não é o máximo? – Albert disse excitado para o pai, quando Ron e Hermione se distanciaram para dançarem.  
- Ah, sim. Claro que é – Draco revirou os olhos e deu uma última olhada em Bill que se afastara um pouco deles, mas ainda podia ouvi-los. Algo o dizia que aquele homem era perigoso.

* * *

Ron fazia tanta força com os dentes que parecia que eles iriam quebrar. Era a raiva que fazia isso, mas também havia um pouco de paixão ali. Derretera um pouco ao ver como Hermione estava. Continuava linda na opinião dele, certamente, horrorosa para suas colegas na vida nobre que agora levava.  
Não ele não iria se enganar, estava um pouco impressionado ao vê-la anos depois. Mas a sua raiva era maior. Era verdade, ela realmente havia se casado com Draco. Era humilhante, de certa forma, para ele.  
Quase cravou as unhas no braço dela, enquanto dançavam. Sabia que seria um ato infantil, e a última coisa que um conde faria. Mas isso não importava para ele. O que fez parar é se lembrar que ela o chamaria de infantil como sempre fizera. Não importava o que ele fizesse, sempre era o infantil.  
- Você me lembra muito uma pessoa que conheci – Hermione quebrou o silêncio.  
- É mesmo? – Ron deu um sorrisinho cínico e olhou para o lado.  
- Uma pessoa muito querida, que não vejo há quinze anos – Ela fixou o olhar nele.  
- Que coisa triste. Faz muito tempo, não é? – Ele tentou desviar seus olhos do dela.  
- Sim – Ela continuou a olhar para ele fixamente.  
A música acabou e então Ron retirou sua mão da cintura dela, fazendo uma reverência.  
- Minha doce senhora, se me dá licença, vou agora procurar meu amigo.  
Ron se distanciou, antes que Hermione o parasse, conhecia ela o bastante para saber que ela iria chateá-lo o bastante até conhecê-lo bem.

* * *

Bill circulava a casa, a observando. Na verdade, ele estava seguindo Malfoy, era impressionante como aquele homem lembrava uma das pessoas que entraram encapuzadas na casa dos Potter, botando-a em chamas.  
Charlie dizia que aquilo era paranóia dele, mas ele não conseguia esquecer, por mais que tentasse. Foi quando estava andando por um corredor com quadros de antepassados do mestre da casa que entendeu a semelhança.  
Ali estava, como o último falecido da família, o homem loiro a qual Draco lembrava. Lucius Malfoy. Sim, fora aquele homem, ele fora um dos que atacara a mansão Potter.  
No entanto, Bill não pode continuar a pensar nisso. Draco veio até ele:  
- Esse era meu pai, um grande homem.  
- Oh, sim. Tenho certeza de que foi – Bill tentou esconder um quê de raiva em sua voz.  
- Então, de onde veio, Sr. O'Bannon? Nunca tinha ouvido falar do senhor antes.  
- Oh, isso porque desde pequeno viajo pelo mundo – Bill sorriu cínico. – Mas venho de Londres, minha amada Londres.  
- Que coincidência! Também nasci em Londres, me criei lá, no entanto, vi que Manchester era um lugar mais... – Bill o interrompeu.  
- Pacato, calmo e Cornelius permanece muito mais em sua casa aqui do que em Londres – Completou.  
- Tirou as palavras de minha boca! – Draco riu sarcástico.  
- Bem, todos viemos para cá por isso, certo?  
Bill deu um sorriso e não pode se conter dando logo após um olhar fuzilante ao quadro na frente deles. Virou-se para Draco.  
- Se me dá licença, procurarei meu amigo.  
- Sim, foi uma ótima conversa.  
- Com certeza que sim.

* * *

- O Sr. e a Sra. Crouch! – foi anunciado.  
Draco arregalou os olhos e sem se conter apertou forte o copo de vinho na sua mão, poderia tê-lo quebrado se não ouvisse a voz de Albert a seu lado.  
- Ele não é demais, pai? Você não achou? Ele tem muita classe, eu queria...  
- Albert, cuide-se, filho. Sua admiração por esse Conde está ficando doentia. Não me diga que teremos de agüentar sua paixão por ele o resto do mês. Eu agradeceria se você parasse.  
- Mas pai...  
- Depois, filho, preciso resolver algumas coisas.  
E sem ouvir o filho protestando Draco se encaminhou até o Sr. e a Sra. Crouch que subiam as escadas.  
Queria matar aquele casal, afinal, Crouch era idiota? O combinado eram não se verem em público e se alguém desconfiasse das parcerias nada honestas que faziam? A parceria entre esses dois homens tinha anos.  
E não há exatamente uma coisa que eles faziam, eram muitas coisas. Roubos, homicídios, desvios de dinheiro entre outras coisas do mundo da ladroagem.  
- Oh, onde está o nosso aniversariante? – A Sra. Crouch se adiantou, perguntando a Draco.  
- Albert me parece estar com alguns amigos – Draco esboçou um sorriso falso. – Boa noite, senhora.  
- Ora, não me chame de senhora, Sr. Draco – Ela riu afetada. – Apenas de Violet.  
O Sr. Crouch censurou a mulher com o olhar e essa, se sentindo um pouco ameaçada, resolveu se distanciar dos dois e procurar suas amigas na alta sociedade. Draco a acompanhou com o olhar, definitivamente, aquela mulher enlouquecera desde que seu filho fora morto, será que ao menos ela sabia quem havia o matado? Ele duvidava muito.  
- Se quer saber, Draco... Quem insistiu que eu viesse foi o misterioso Conde Weasley.  
- O quê? – Draco deu um pulo.  
Draco apertou os olhos. Não, ele realmente não gostava daquele ruivo. O que ele queria com Crouch? Fizera amizade com aquele rato? Então estava indo ao fundo do poço, porque quando se faz tratos com Crouch precisa ser no mínimo cuidadoso.  
Ele era um caso à parte. Sabia que se Crouch resolvesse acabar com ele. Ele poderia soltar segredinhos que deixariam Crouch na miséria. Nenhum dos dois se gostavam mas devido ao pacto, negócios e segredos, eram forçados a se manterem juntos.  
- Isso que você ouviu, meu caro. O misterioso Conde Weasley me perguntou se eu podia ajudá-lo com algo. E sugeriu que conversássemos aqui, já que os dois haviam sido convidados e...  
- Isso não justifica o fato de você ter vindo – Draco disse duro.  
- Claro que justifica, meu amigo – Crouch disse sarcástico. – Eu não posso fazer desfeita com um rapaz tão rico como esse.  
- Rapaz?  
- Se é rapaz ou não, não sei. Mas me parece ter sua idade mais ou menos, Draco.  
- Isso não importa, mas e quanto ao amigo dele?  
- Isso, é algo que, infelizmente, eu ainda não descobri. Mas não me lembro de tê-lo visto na festa que o Conde deu.  
- Você quer dizer que ele não é rico, como nosso amado Conde? – Draco ironizou.  
- Não sei, demorará um tempo para podermos descobrir.  
Draco se sentiu irritado. Aquele ano estava sendo um inferno, as economias não iam bem, só apareciam mais e mais nobres e Albert inventara essa história de viajar a cada semana.  
- Com licença, senhores – Uma voz fez a irritação de Draco dobrar. – Sr. Crouch, podemos ter nossa conversa?  
- Com certeza Sr... – Ron o censurou com o olhar. – quero dizer, Conde Weasley.  
Draco seguiu com o olhar aqueles dois homens. Tinha de dobrar os cuidados, seu instintos diziam que tinha de tomar cuidado com aquele Conde. E seus instintos nunca falhavam.

* * *

Ron caminhava com passos contados, dentro de si tinha vontade de matar o homem ao seu lado, mas precisava se conter. Ao ver um corredor vazio resolveu começar a explicar a parceria que propunha a Crouch:  
- Recomendaram o senhor como o melhor advogado em exportações.  
- Que honra, fico realmente...  
- Portanto... – Ron o cortou. – gostaria de saber se poderia me ajudar num caso de exportação de alguns pertences que infelizmente deixei na Itália. Pelo que soube, os deixaram em Londres e depois me mandaram por terra.  
- Se pede minha ajuda, já a tem garantida, senhor – Crouch riu cinicamente.  
- Isso de fato me alivia. Preciso agora retirar-me, com sua licença, vou procurar meu amigo, o Sr. O'Bannon.  
Dizendo isso, Ron virou-se com um sorriso vitorioso, o peixe já fisgara a isca.

* * *

- Vou partindo – Ron disse a Bill, que conversava com uma dama. – Mandarei a carruagem vir buscá-lo em seguida.  
- Com sua licença – Bill pediu à dama. – Tudo bem você ir na frente?  
- Nenhum. Boa noite, Bill.  
- Igualmente – Bill tentou um sorriso e voltou a conversar com a dama, mas com o rabo do olho viu Ron ir embora, atrás dele, pode ver a Sra. Malfoy o seguir.  
Bill sorriu.

* * *

- Vamos rápido, porque estou com pressa – Ron disse ao cocheiro.  
- Pode ficar tranqüilo, sr. Ron. Estaremos lá num minuto!  
- Ótimo! – Ron deu um pequeno sorriso e entrou na carruagem.  
Sentou-se e suspirando acomodou-se. Ia fechar os olhos como se fosse dormir quando viu alguém a sua frente. Não teve tempo de se alarmar:  
- Boa noite, Conde Weasley. Ou melhor, Ronald.  
Era Hermione.

(Continua...)

N/A: Nossa senhora, que capítulo demorado de se fazer! Encalhei feio nessa última página. Estúpido, não?


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 12:_

Ron fechou os olhos, como se não quisesse ver o que estava vendo. Por que Hermione tinha que ser tão estupidamente esperta?

- Você acha que eu sou boba? É você sim, é você.

- Desculpe senhora, mas acho que a senhora está confundindo a minha pessoa com outra.

- Não, não, não. É você, Ron. Notei teus vícios e ninguém mais tem esse rosto!

- Há pessoas parecidas no mundo, eu e meu amigo somos parecidos, mas não somos parentes, sou parecido com seu filho e não somos parentes. Por favor senhora, pela admiração que tenho pelo seu filho, não me faça ter antipatia da senhora.

Hermione ficou parada encarando Ron, como se odesafiasse, mas ele estava acostumado a esse tipo de olhar e não se deixou abalar:

- Por favor, senhora, volte à festa – Ron desceu da carruagem segurando a porta.

Hermione continuou sentada, por fim, depois de alguns mais olhares desafiadores desceu da carruagem.

- Ron Prewett está morto, minha cara senhora – E subiu novamente na carruagem.

Hermione ficou parada em frente ao portal de sua casa. Mesmo depois da carruagem sumir de vista. De repente deu um pulo se virando. "Prewett?"

* * *

- Teve uma boa festa, senhor? – Harry perguntou interessado.

- Eu tenho que dormir, Harry. Se me dá licença.

- Então você não resistiu, caiu em tentação? – Harry provocou.

- Resisti ao que, Harry? – Ron bufou.

- Você sabe, um bom par de pernas antigo que você ama...

- Não tenho tempos para brincadeiras, Harry. Se você quer saber algo da festa, controle sua tentação – deu um sorriso sarcástico. – e espere até amanhã ou então, espere Bill que se Deus quiser não caíra na tentação novamente e voltará ainda essa noite.

- Esse gosta de um bom par de pernas – Harry comentou.

- Não há duvidas – Ron deu um pequeno sorriso. – Bem, boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, Ron.

Harry se retirou rapidamente, para a surpresa de Ron, que entrou em seu cômodo, indo direto para a cama e em vão tentou dormir sem pensar emvelhos rostos conhecidos.

* * *

Pontualmente, junto ao começo de movimentação da casa, Bill chegou. Harry, que agora portava-se como um mordomo, já estava de pé e arrumando a casa. E não pôde deixar de sorrir quando o amigo entrou na sala.

- Não importa se as roupas, idade ou feição mudam, outras coisas, como essas, nunca mudarão.

- Não venha com brincadeiras, Harry. Minha cabeça está prestes a explodir.

- A cozinheira tem uma boa solução para esse tipo de dor de cabeça.

- Nem nas costas Chinesas achei uma cura decente, agora vens me dizer que uma simples cozinheira de uma casa grã-fina tem a cura?

- Tamanho nunca foi documento. Até porque as melhores jóias estão escondidas nos lugares mais improváveis.

Bill parou, encarando Harry. Podia estar com uma ressaca que quase o deixava irracional, porém, ele não era idiota. E depois de tantos anos ao lado de Harry nunca o vira tão poético. Da última vez que ele deixara seu jeitinho de pirata fora quando caíra de amores pela filha de um dono de bar. Contendo o riso, resolveu implicar:

- Vejo que você tem tido sua cota de prazer nesse plano.

- Está tentando dizer-me o que?

- Nada - Bill parou olhando Harry limpar um objeto de prata. – Sabe, algo vem me preocupando.

- O que? – Harry continuou a limpar, atento, o objeto.

- Com essa vingança de Ron, nós devíamos lembrar da nossa.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, garanto-lhe que essa vingança abriu-me caminhos para mim, e não foi apenas o fato de me tirar do mar onde era inútil realizar minha vingança.

- Mesmo? – Bill pegou uma caixa de bronze. – Quem mais sai perdendo nessa vingança de Ron é o partido de Fudge, sendo assim, ele fica com alguns menos ajudantes do que Riddle. Sabe, Crouch se tornou uma peça fundamental dentro dos poderes jurídicos de Fudge.

- Não gosto de Fudge, embora saibamos muito bem que é melhor que esse fique no trono do que Riddle. Não se preocupe, Bill. Sei exatamente o que fazer com meu destino.

- Que assim seja.

Bill saiu da sala dirigindo-se a cozinha onde perguntaria se a cozinheira tinha a tal cura da ressaca. Mas talvez o que fosse lhe causar desconforto na hora de descansar agora não seria a ressaca, mas as coisas a refletir.

* * *

Ron anotava em um pergaminho o total até então gasto de sua fortuna. Não havia gasto nem metade dela, mas ainda assim achava que estava abusando. Não pretendia voltar à ilha. Com um meio sorriso, Ron pensou que era realmente notável como ele, mesmo estando rico como sempre quisera, continuava a ser preocupar com seu dinheiro. Ron sempre fora uma pessoa econômica, embora todos dissessem que não, que ele gastava o dinheiro com coisas banais e rapidamente. Isso era bem verdade, ao mesmo tempo que não. Ron sabia muito bem o que podia gastar com bobagens e o que tinha que gastar com coisas importantes.

Mas ninguém nunca notava isso, nem mesmo Hermione. Fechou a cara ao lembrar dela. Fosse como fosse, ninguém nunca notava nada nele mesmo e Ron já estava acostumado a isso. Pelo menos era o que ele achava.

- Bom dia, Ron.

- Oh, bom dia Harry – Ron pousou a pena na mesa e virou-se para Harry. – Você já recebeu o alerta de Charlie?

- Sim. Vim-lhe exatamente para falar sobre isso. Está tudo certo, para que cheguemos a tempo temos que partir logo. Já pedi para que a Sra. Windsor administre a casa na minha ausência.

- Ótimo. Vamos. O quanto antes acabarmos com esse, melhor – Ron levantou-se com um sorriso sinistro.

* * *

- Estamos vendo-o pelo horizonte, senhor – Um homem vestido com maltrapilhos curvou-se diante a escuridão da sala. Não era mais do que a hora do jantar, mas graças as cortinas a sala manteve-se iluminada, por uma brecha entre as cortinas que a luz da lua entrava e pela fraca luz da vela que tremia em cima de uma mesa.

- Certo.

O homem rapidamente saiu, a sala e seu dono o davam arrepios, não só a eles, mas a todos os trabalhadores. Não havia um só homem satisfeito com seu serviço, mas as coisas estavam bravas e era melhor manter o seu pão de cada dia, embora esse, como seu salário, piorassem a cada dia.

Fora de surpresa que de dia para a noitea "Lupin Navegações" havia mudado de dono e nome. Os funcionários permanecerem, iludidos que agora, trabalhando para um homem que fora como eles, ganhariam algo a mais.

Puro engano.

Severus Snape mostrou-se cruel e desumano. Torturando com suas ordens, regras e caderninho com dívida de cada um que mantinha os trabalhadores presos ao trabalho, cada vez mais.

Havia-se a grande dúvida na cabeça de cada servidor das "Snape Navegações" como Snape tirara a antiga "Lupin navegações" de seu antigo patrão, Remus. Obviamente, fora de maneira suja. Trapaceando ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não haviam relacionado o constante ataques piratas aos navios da "Lupin Navegações" à compra da companhia por Snape.

Mesmo com a tamanha hostilidade dele e seus trabalhadores, Severus Snape não se preocupava com nada, a não serquando estudava minuciosamente se estava recebendo as coisas direitinho e se ninguém o estava roubando.

Com o tempo, percebeu que manter-se apenas com a exportação de coisas sob encomenda não o daria tanto dinheiro. Então, Severus Snape resolveu entrar no contrabando e ser o próprio pirata de seus navios.

Naquela noite, os pertences de algum rico ingênuo chegariam a seu porto e ele rapidamente sacaria os baús com o dinheiro pertencente do cliente, como estava tão acostumado a fazer, e depois botaria a culpa na companhia encarregada de levar os baús até a residência.

Levantou-se, pondo a sua capa para evitar que o sereno da noite o desse um resfriado, abriu a cortina do escritório para que pudesse, do navio, administrar a descida do carregamento e vigiar a sala.

A sala iluminou-se mostrando um homem de feições duras, cara carrancuda e trajes negros. À passos largos, ele dirigiu-se à porta e foi até o navio, aparentemente feliz em pensar que conseguiria um bom lucro dessa vez.

* * *

Snape sorriu ao encaminhar-se a um baú, enquanto os seus homens levavam numa carroça os baús cheios de arreias para enganarem os fregueses. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao abri o baú e dar com uma porção de areia.

- Não pode ser!

- Pois pode! – Uma voz surgiu a seu lado. – Pagarás seus pecados agora!

Severus não deixou-se enganar, reconheceu a voz e não gostou do que ouviu.

- Prewett? – Os olhos arregalaram-se de tal forma que seus olhos pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

- O próprio. Pensou que eu tinha morrido, não foi? Não, Severus, não morri. É incrível, você foi o único que me reconheceu à primeira vista. Nem Malfoy, nem Crouch, reconheceram-me. Aliás, vocês, pelo jeito, não satisfeitos na parceira para destruir-me, continuam juntos, contrabandeando? Que feio! Mas a polícia está a caminho, Severus!

- Sempre foi tolo, também serás preso. Vejo que és um fugitivo.

- Não é assim, Snape. Consto como morto na justiça, e minha nova identidade tem pai, mãe, primos, família, dinheiro e território. Dessa vez quem perde o jogo é você. Fico perguntando-me o que Sirius acharia disso. Não é só por mim, Snape, mas por Sirius também. Você escondeu os remédios dele, não foi?

- Você descobriu, seu ratinho?

- Não. Brandon contou-me, depois que fui solto e vim visitar a cidade – Ron deu um sorriso sarcástico. – Sem mais demoras, creio que precisarei matá-lo, Snape.

- Não brinque comigo, eu sou veterano, você continua sendo um piralho!

- O aprendiz supera o mestre, embora neste caso, o mestre tenha tentado dar cabo no aprendiz antes deste virar aprendiz – Ron não pode deixar de brincar.

- Verme.

Severus avançou para cima de Ron, sem sequer parar para pensar que o jovem agora estava relativamente maior do que ele e mais forte. Não tinham armas em punho, mas improvisaram. Ron usou o próprio punho e Severus, de última hora, um pedaço de madeira. Isso acabou gerando vantagem à Ron, que se esquivou deste e aproveitou para dar um soco na boca do estômago de Severus, depois disparando pelo barco a procura de alguma arma, deixou Severus paralisado por uns instantes com as mãos na barriga.

- Praga! Peste! – Berrava Snape.

Agilmente, Ron lembrou-se de uma história contada por Dumbledore e apanhou uma corda. Esperou que Snape, possesso e irracional, viesse em sua direção. Estava aliviado que a luta terminaria logo, mas chateado. Snape não iria sofrer como merecia. E Ron não queria que ele sofresse pelo que fez por ele, mas pelo o que fizera por Sirius.

Ron pulou para o lado e Snape continuou, entrando assim na armadilha de Ron. Quando viu estava com uma corda no pescoço e no espaço, caiu e a corda se apertou ao mesmo tempo formando uma forca. E Severus Snape morreu, sufocado.

A polícia chegou no momento, tendo como relato suicídio de Snape ao ver que fora enganado e seria pego. Pelo menos, foi o que Ron disse e nenhum funcionário quis contradizer.

- Vamos indo? – Ron disse ao parar perto de Harry enquanto os policiais anotavam sua versão do ocorrido.

- Precisamos nos encontrar com Charlie, que está com o dinheiro.

- Seria bom trocar umas palavras com ele, sim. Preciso dele em Manchester, logo que possível. O dinheiro fica com ele e seus homens. Não se tira um dinheiro assim de um pirata, Harry. Pensava que você sabia disso.

Harry não respondeu, apenas sorriu dando-se conta de que talvez o amigo, com o término da vingança, voltaria ao normal.

* * *

- Aí vem o pomposo Conde Weasley – Charlie brincou, apoiado a um baú. – Tudo certo? O velho morcegão morreu?

- Velho morcegão? – Harry questionou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- É o apelido que deram a ele – Ron respondeu. – Lembro-me que tinha um medo danado de pronunciar o apelido em sua frente. Pelo jeito, vocês fizeram amizade com os homens da companhia – Ron se dirigiu a Charlie e seus homens que sorriam.

- São bons homens, poderiam virar piratas. Se você permitisse que nós chamássemos alguns...

- Eu estava cogitando, sinceramente, a idéia de devolver a companhia a Lupin. Mas creio que alguns homens não serão notados por Lupin. Desde que não seja um de seus favoritos – Ron riu. – Foi bom vê-los, homens, o dinheiro é de vocês.

- Acho que devo agradecer – Charlie deu um tapinha nas costas de Ron. – Caso veja o vagabundo do meu irmão, avise-o que preciso de sua presença logo em nosso barco.

- Garanto-lhe que assim que eu chegar em Manchester, transmitirei seu recado.

* * *

Ao chegarem na casa, encontraram-na perfeita, e Harry teve de agüentar o sorrisos vitoriosos da Sra. Windsor que travava uma grande batalha com Harry, embora esse pouco estivesse ligando em competir para ver quem era melhor.

Esbarraram-se também com uma cena que os trouxe bastante espanto, principalmente a Harry: Encontraram Bill lendo um livrosobre filosofia. Esse, carrancudo com as piadas que logo saíram da boca dos dois, respondeu-os:

- Não sou analfabeto, sei ler, sei interpretar e o principal sei ver. Pensam o que? Que minha cabeça é uma abóbora?

- Pensar que sua cabeça é uma abóbora é crueldade demais, e mesmo que tenha o cabelo ruivo como eu, graças a Deus, nossos cabelos não são ruivo tom de abóbora, por tanto, não seja drástico.

Antes que Bill respondesse, um dos meninos que servia de mensageiro chegou correndo para avisar a Ron que acabara de saber que o Juiz Crouch iria ao clube hoje.

- Então é hoje – Ron sorriu. – Harry vá chamar os guardas, me adiantarei. Quanto a você Bill, há alguém sentindo sua falta. Charlie quer que você volte o mais rápido possível para o barco.

- Certo. Até breve! – E Bill saiu da sala.

Ron e Harry, sem nem menos trocaram suas roupas voltaram para a rua indo em direções diferentes.

* * *

Crouch entrou na sauna junto a colegas do sistema judiciário. Discutiam sobre um caso que parecia-lhes difícil de dar a vitória ao rico que não tinha qualquer defesa à acusação do pobre. Ao arranjarem uma desculpas, saíram todos, permanecendo apenas Crouch e um colega que trocou algumas palavras e saiu dando adeus a Crouch, embora este não tenha percebido a ausência do colega.

Crouch ouviu passos que pensou ser do amigo e pôs-se a falar:

- Então, o sr. Barton nos dará uma boa quantia de dinheiro pelo caso? Ótimo!

- Com licença – Ron disse entrando na sauna.

Crouch virou-se para Ron e arregalou os olhos vendo este de roupa e tudo dentro da sauna. Deu um risinho e implicou:

- Fugiu do hospício, amigo? Não está morrendo de calor?

- De fato sim, mas acho que temos que falar sobre algo realmente mais importante do que calor.

- E o que seria isso? Não há nada mais desumano do que ficar em uma sauna com roupas quentes e uma capa!

- Não mesmo? – Ron riu. – Eu acho que posso dar-lhe um exemplo de algo pior. Comecemos em Londres, nossa bela capital que Cornelius prefere passar longe. Periferia, um homem pobre que nem sabe ler.

- Não sabia que era um homem preocupado com o povo, Conde.

Ron ignorou: - O homem trabalha para ganhar todo o dia o seu pão. Enquanto um outro vive muito bem sem fazer nada. É realmente triste, não é? Mas sabe o que é pior? Quando o homem nasceu na nobreza.

- A perda de fortuna é realmente triste.

- Principalmente quando o pai quem renega o filho.

- Porque estamos falando nisso?

- É uma forma de lembrar-lhe algo. A cena começa com um rapaz com uma longa capa, no meio da suja Londres sobrevivendo sem o dinheiro dos pais que o odeiam e querem, a todos custo, livrar-se dele. Qual era o nome dele? Oh! Lembrei, os amigos o chamavam de Bartô. Bartô Junior. Esse nome me parece familiar, não acha?

Crouch estava pálido. Ron dirigiu-se a uma parte da sauna aumentando a quantidade de carvão, causando mais fumaça ao redor da sauna.

- Triste pensar que o rapaz foi morto pelo um golpe dos pais. Era arriscado manter um filho rebelde vivo, era uma ameaça a reputação da família.

- Não fui eu! – Crouch se desesperou.

- Nega que matou o próprio filho, Crouch?

- Você acha que eu mataria meu próprio filho?

- Não, não acho. Tenho certeza!

- Mas foi Malfoy! Eu apenas dei-lhe a arma!

- Oh! Vejo que tens uma parcela de culpa?

- Não tenho! Não fui! – Crouch levantara-se desesperado e tateava por Ron em meio a fumaça da sauna. – WEASLEY! WEASLEY! – Berrava. - volte aqui!

Crouch sentiu algo gelado encostar na pele de suas costas:

- Está preso, sr. Crouch – A voz dura do policial saiu.

Forçaram Crouch a vestir uma roupa gasta e levaram-no para fora, onde Ron e Harry esperavam pacientes e com sorrisos. Ron apontou para uma carruagem da polícia tal como Crouch fizera para ele quando ele fora levado à prisão.

- Desta cena você se lembra, Crouch? – Ron sorriu.

A ficha caiu e Crouch não gostou nem um pouco. Fora duplamente enganado, não, triplamente enganado. Queria berrar, queria correr e dar um soco no rosto de Ron, mas o orgulho o impedia.

Entrou na carruagem e sentou-se no banco. Olhando para o lado, achou uma pistola e rapidamente pegou-a, dessa vez esquecendo o orgulho e a apontou para sua goela. Apertou a pistola, mas constatou que essa estava vazia.

Virou-se para a janelinha com grades a seu lado dando-se de cara com o rosto de Ron:

- Não pensou que eu deixaria as coisas tão fáceis assim para você. Achou?

O orgulho já havia-se ido e apenas restava o instinto humano e a humilhação. Crouch não deteve-se a berrar xingamentos e espernear dentro da cela da carruagem que começara a andar.

- Eu o odeio, Prewett!

(continua...)

N/A: Gostaria de pedir desculpas às fãs do Snape, especialmente a Chel e a Ily. O Severus aqui da fic é uma megera, mas, bem, sob o ponto de vista do Ron ele é isso, então, espero que entendam ;).

N/A2: Não posso esquecer de um furo terrível que cometi. Dá a impressão de que Harry e Ron demoraram apenas algumas horas para chegar a Londres o que seria impossível naquela época. O Harry diz a Ron numa fala que pediu para que a sra.Windsor, a governanta administre a casa em sua ausência, mas estou insegura se isso transmitiu-lhes a idéia de que demoraria uns dois dias de Manchester à Londres.

N/A3: Ficou muito estranho essas duas vinganças juntas?


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 13:_

Ron chegou satisfeito, no entanto acabado. Não reclamava, aquela semana fora cansativa, sem dúvida, porém recompensadora. Aquele dia fora o exemplo deste estado, mal chegara de viagem ao vingar-se de um, teve a oportunidade de vingar-se do outro. Sentia-se um pouco mais leve.

Passou pelo quarto que Bill estava hospedado e viu que este estava vazio, Bill realmente se fora e agora a casa ficaria menos animada.

Pensando nisso, Ron lembrou-se de como em sua infância tivera uma casa animada. Seus pais gostavam de ver inúmeras pessoas entrarem e saírem da casa, chegando com novidades e, às vezes, até um bolinho. E as crianças correndo para os quartos de seus filhos. Talvez, quando tudo terminasse, Ron iria adotar algumas crianças, encher aquela casa de vida.

Balançou a cabeça tentando mandar para longe aqueles pensamentos, o antigo Ron estaria voltando? Não, pensou, o Ron que estava aparecendo, sempre existirá, mas mesmo antigamente, o sensível Ron era ofuscado pelo inseguro Ron.

Pensou em pedir uma xícara de chá para as meninas da cozinha, mas todas já deveriam estar dormindo. Resolveu então, fazer o mesmo.

* * *

- Carneirinho, carneirão, neirão, neirão, neirão. Olhai para o céu, olhai para o chão, pr'o chão, pr'o chão, pr'o chão. Mandou o rei, nosso senhor, senhor, senhor, que é para todos... CORREREM E SE ESCONDEREM.

Uma multidão de crianças começaram a correr em volta do pátio após a ordem da criança/rei da brincadeira, um menino loiros de olhos cinzentos e modos aristocráticos. No meio da multidão, seguia um menino franzino e ruivo com olhos claros que arrastava pela mão uma menina com cabelos cheios e castanhos e olhos escuros. Ambos pareciam se divertir enquanto cortavam adultos pelas ruas e procuravam um esconderijo. Só pararam ao entrarem em um beco sujo, mas suficientemente escondido.

- Espero que eles não nos encontrem.

- Eles não vão – Ron, o menino, botou metade da cabeça para fora, olhando se alguma criança se aproximava do beco. – Eles nunca me encontram.

- De fato – Hermione, a menina aproximou-se do amigo. – Mas eu não gosto disso, quando você se chateia eu nunca consigo encontrá-lo para poder te consolar ou ficar ao seu lado. Eu não gosto disso Ron, eu quero fica do seu lado, por que você não deixa?

- Por que você iria querer desperdiçar o seu tempo comigo, quando você tem o Draco e as irmãs Herant para brincar com você?

- Porque eu gosto de você, você é melhor do que qualquer um deles.

O menino corou, sem jeito, resolveu arriscar qualquer coisa.

- Obrigado, Hermy. Eu gosto de você também, i bastante /i – Ele frisou.

- Aposto que nem tanto quanto eu – Ela se aproximou mais dele. – Posso... Oh, não esquece.

- O que?

- Nada não, birutice a minha.

- Me conte, o que é?

Hermione que mantinha os olhos abaixado abraçou o amigo:

- Era isso – Ela se distanciou dele. – Promete que vai me levar para os seus esconderijos e me deixar brincar com você?

Ron, ainda chocado com a ação da amiga, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Olhou para o lado, corado:

- Eu te prometo. Espero que você não enjoe de mim.

- Não irei, te prometo. Te seguirei sempre que possível.

- Bem... – Ron disfarçou o corado que estava. – Quando você quiser você pode contar comigo, pode me abraçar, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Mas.. agora vamos, estamos muito tempo escondidos e ninguém nos achou ainda.

- Sim, você tem razão – Hermione sorriu dando as mãos ao amigo, satisfeita. Mas talvez, nem tanto quanto ele.

* * *

Assim como Ron, Harry resolveu se dirigir à cozinha, no entanto, diferente do amigo ele realmente foi a essa, a fim de tomar um gole d'água e dormir. Esperando por ele estava Nancy, mas essa havia dormido na mesa. Surpreso, Harry foi acordá-la, mas achou que talvez fosse melhor não fazer isto e deixá-la dormir em paz, deveria estar cansada.

Fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho, ele pegou um copo e tomou a água. Porém, quando foi deixar o copo na pia, fez-se um barulho desnecessário e Nancy acordou sobressaltada.

- Oh, sim, sim, Sra. Windsor já irei aprontar seu chá. Eu apenas...

- Acalme-se, Nancy. Está segura aqui – Harry riu. – Vejo que você tirou um cochilo.

- Oh, sim, mas foi sem querer, Harry – Nancy corou. – Resolvi esperar a ti e ao patrão, para saber se tudo correu bem e acabei dormindo.

- Agradeço sua preocupação, ocorreu tudo bem. Tudo irá terminar em breve, muito em breve – Harry desfez o sorriso no rosto. - Amanhã será a hora, e tudo será terminado, vingaremos...

- Não fale assim, Harry. Faz você parecer uma pessoa rancorosa, vingativa, você não é assim, não pense assim. Eu, eu, eu não quero que você deixe-se levar para qualquer caminho ruim por causa de uma vingança ou coisa do tipo. O passado é o passado, Harry.

- Infelizmente, não posso pensar como você, Nancy. E nem você como eu, talvez porque não tenha vivido o que vivi. Não sou um mero mordomo, Nancy, nunca fui. Nasci em um berço de ouro, mas toda a minha fortuna e o que mais me importava, meus pais, foi tirado de mim por um tirano. Bill, sim, aquele moço formidável e fanfarrão amigo de Ron, e também meu, junto a seu irmão, Charlie, cuidaram de mim em um navio pirata. Não faça essa cara de terror, Nancy, fui, de fato, um pirata. Até conhecer Ron, ele salvou minha vida e eu jurei que iria segui-lo e servi-lo. Porém, agora a missão de Ron está terminando, tal como a minha para com ele, então, agora tenho a liberdade de poder seguir a minha missão, a minha vingança – Parou. – Você está certa, Nancy. Vingança não é algo bom, quisera eu ser tão puro como você diz que sou, talvez anteriormente eu tivesse alguma chance, mas não há mais espaço para mim neste mundo puro que você vive. Já fui corrompido demais pelo ódio, e ele não se desmanchará até eu acabar com quem o iniciou.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu...

- Espero que mesmo que eu realize minha vingança e consiga, de alguma forma, sobreviver, possamos continuar a ser amigos – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Oh, com certeza – Nancy arregalou os olhos apertando a mão de Harry. – Sempre estarei aqui te esperando, você poderá contar comigo para qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo. Menos ajudá-lo nisso, é contra meus princípios, se você me entende. Mas, eu realmente... eu... gostaria, realmente, de deixar claro que você pode contar comigo. Eu não sei se eu posso contar com você, quero dizer, se você se importaria com algo que ocorresse comigo, mas... – Ela hesitou. – Eu realmente me importo contigo, Harry. Eu não suportaria se você... – Ela parou branca. – Morresse. Seria demais para mim. Pode parecer estúpido, não nos conhecemos muito tempo, mas eu gosto de ficar ao seu lado, você me tranqüiliza de forma que ninguém antes o fez. Eu, oh, céus, falei demais, peço perdão senhor, não me atrevo a continuar. Afinal, se pensarmos bem, caso você se vingue conseguirá sua fortuna de volta, não é? E porque então...

- Esqueça fortuna ou qualquer coisa com o futuro, apenas termine de dizer o que você me contava, eu.. estava gostando. Você me daria o prazer de continuar? – Harry gaguejava, perante o momento que enfrentava, nunca antes o sentimento que agora sentia o tinha invadido.

- Eu... eu... Eu gosto de você, Harry. Não, eu te amo. Te amo tanto que sinto que meu coração irá se quebrar a qualquer momento. – Nancy caiu em prantos. – Me perdoe, senhor! Me perdoe, pode mandar o patrão me despedir, mas eu não consigo impedir com que meu coração cada vez mais se apaixone por ti, eu...

- Fique quieta, Nancy. Eu gosto de você também, ou melhor como você disse, eu te amo. Porque eu haveria de dispensar a única pessoa que me diverte nesta casa, que me ouve e me dá momentos tão prazerosos que nem meus considerados irmãos, Bill e Charlie, nunca me deram? Caso eu consiga sobreviver e recuperar minha fortuna, prometo que voltarei aqui para te buscar, para podermos morar em minha antiga casa. Não, espere um pouco, minha casa sofreu um incêndio. Mas, juntos, eu e você, vamos montar um projeto sobre o qual possam refazer a casa para esta continuar sendo a morada dos Potters. Criaremos nossos filhos lá e eles irão criar os dele... Será maravilhoso.

- Eu não quero essa riqueza toda, largue essa sua tão amada missão, poderemos viver em paz e bem se continuarmos aqui. Eu não quero correr o risco de te perder, não agora que eu sei que podemos ficar juntos e...

- Eu voltarei, eu prometo – Harry se levantou. – Nancy... – Aproximou-se dela afagando os cachos loiros que caíam de sua touca. – é melhor que você vá dormir, amanhã será um dia cheio. Eu preciso dormir – Deu um beijo na testa da amada. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – Retribuiu Nancy, tentando sorrir, mesmo que estivesse apavorada com o resultado desta busca de vingança de Harry.

* * *

- O que aconteceu? – Um garoto de seus 13 ou 14 anos perguntou adentrando um cômodo um tanto rústico. Era Ron, agora já não tão franzino e ganhando alguns músculos, os cabelos continuavam bastante ruivos e os olhos azuis, bem azuis.

- Shiii! – Draco, com a mesma idade de Ron, mas menos alto o repreendeu. – Respeite o sofrimento deles.

Ron corou, envergonhado, mas não consegui se manter quieto por muito tempo, pois ao dar uma volta com o olhar pelo cômodo, notou a ausência de Hermione:

- Cadê Hermione?

- Ela saiu correndo, tentei achá-la mas não consegui. Coitada, afinal...

Draco parou ao ver que já não tinha platéia para ouvir suas palavras belas sobre o sofrimento que a amiga deveria estar sentindo, pois Ron saíra correndo, na certa, à procura dela.

Ron pôs-se a procurar em todos os esconderijos utilizados por ambos, mas só no último, em um lugar a qual eles iam raramente, é que ele a achou. Viu que ela chorava, mas não foi até ela, talvez ela quisesse ficar sozinha.

- Não precisa ficar parado, sei que está aí, Ron. – Ela disse levantando a cabeça, mas sem olhar para ele, mesmo que já não chorasse.

- Desculpe-me, pensei que talvez quisesse ficar sozinha, às vezes, preferimos ficar sozinhos, não é mesmo?

- Concordo, e realmente eu faria isto, me isolaria. Porém, se eu vim aqui, onde apenas nós dois conhecemos, é porque eu queria que ninguém mais do que você ficasse aqui.

- Fico feliz em saber que você sabe que pode contar comigo – Ron se sentou ao lado dela. – Você pode chorar se quiser, não precisa prender a vontade, você também tem direito de chorar.

Mal ele falou isso, Hermione caiu em prantos.

- Eu sei que é egoísta, papai estava sofrendo da doença e deve ter sido um alívio para sua alma, mas eu... eu... eu... não posso concordar. Eu não queria que ele tivesse morrido, como ficaremos eu e mamãe agora? Duas mulheres sozinhas? Que vai cuidar de mim quando eu precisar? Oh, Ron, é terrível.

Ela se agarrou a Ron, que a olhava com compaixão, afagando seus cabelos.

- Não se preocupe com isso, está bem? Eu prometo. Prometo que irei cuidar de ti, para sempre. Nada te acontecerá enquanto eu estiver por perto, está bem?

Ron voltou sua atenção a paisagem que se erguia a sua frente. As casinhas e os navios ancorados ao rio Tamisa. De alguma forma, aquela paisagem que era-lhe tão comum, ficara tão triste quanto Hermione estava.

* * *

Riu-se de si mesmo. Ron entrou em seu quarto repreendendo a si mesmo por estar se lembrando de tantos momentos. Por que, depois de anos sem pensar nessas lembranças, elas vieram-lhe à tona?

Talvez por causa do acontecimento da noite passada, após o baile. Ron parou diante da majestosa janela. Abaixou a cabeça fazendo com que ela ficasse segura pelas mão e fechou os olhos. Ele não poderia se distrair, sabia que caso se rendesse aos encantos de Hermione, acabaria esquecendo todo o rancor por ela ter se casado com Malfoy e até esqueceria de terminar essa vingança, onde estava tendo tanto êxito.

Então, de repente, tocou-se que havia outra pessoa dentro daquele quarto, se amaldiçoava por não ter notado antes, e se fosse um assassino? Se virou bruscamente com a mão erguida numa posição, que caso se encostasse ao pescoço de alguém, esse se partiria. Acabou dando de cara com ninguém mais que Hermione e se viu forçado a retirar a mão do pescoço dessa:

- O que faz aqui, Sra. Malfoy?

- Não me chame de Sra. Malfoy, quando sabes meu novo verdadeiro.

- Manda a educação, Hermione, chamar as esposas pelo nome do marido.

- Entregou-se mais uma vez, como sabia que meu nome era Hermione?

- Oras, seu filho me contou – Ron revirou os olhos, do que ela estava falando?

- Albert? Ô, duvido, seja como for, i Ronald /i - Ela frisou. – Você cometeu um deslize na carruagem, eu não falei que o sobrenome de meu amado era Prewett, você mesmo o falou. Porque está se escondendo, Ronald? É realmente você, pensei que você tivesse morrido, foi o que me disseram.

- Por que você faz tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo? Por que essa mania de saber tudo? Os anos não fizeram nada a você?

- Fizeram e muito, mas certas coisas não mudam, tal como sua teimosia e seus vícios, porque você tem que revirar os olhos desta maneira? Ninguém mais faz do mesmo jeito – Hermione parou de elevar a voz. – Agora, sério, Ron, se é realmente você, o que houve? Por que você está assim, por que não me conta o que aconteceu?

- Por que eu deveria falar quaisquer coisas para uma traidora?

- Traidora? – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- SIM! Não se passou nem alguns meses depois de eu ser preso e você logo virou sua asinha para o Malfoy, eu pensei que você fosse respeitável!

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa como essa? Sempre fui fiel a você, sempre! Eu posso ter me casado com Malfoy, mas como vê, – Ela levantou a mão – não uso a aliança dada por ele, mas esta. – Ela apontou com a outra mão para um fio de pano, já sujo e desgastado, em seu dedo. – Eu não tive outra alternativa, Ron. Mamãe estava doente, e eu não tinha como me sustentar. E eu pensei que se eu tinha que me casar com alguém que fosse seu melhor amigo. Além do mais... – Ela engoliu em seco. – Um mês após sua prisão, recebi uma carta comunicando-me que estava morto.

- Malfoy? Meu melhor amigo? Você só pode estar brincando! – Ron andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, nervoso, tinha tanto o que falar, jogar na cara dela. – Se eu fui parar na prisão, injustamente, foi graças a Malfoy e seus amiguinhos, Crouch e Snape. Esses dois já estão liquidados, Snape está morto e Crouch morrerá menos de um mês em Bosweton, ele não tem fibra – Ron parou com um sorriso maníaco, que fez com que Hermione desse um passo para trás. – Ah! – Levantou o dedo. – Quer dizer que mandaram-te uma carta avisando que eu morri? Sim, de fato, Ron Prewett morreu. Agora apenas existe Ronald Weasley, o Conde Weasley – Ron parou de andar e seu rosto voltou a fica normal, sereno e neutro. – Acho que você tem todas suas explicações, seria melhor que você voltasse para sua casa, para seu marido e para seu filho.

- Não faça isso comigo, não, não o faça! Não se atreva a me dispensar, não mesmo. Eu estive esperando-lhe durante anos, nunca sequer me recuperei da primeira perda, não quero, de jeito algum, perdê-lo mais uma vez. Se você ao menos me desse uma chance para que eu pudesse resgatar o antigo Ron. O Ron que me protegia, que ficava sem graça com suas demonstrações de carinho para mim, que me fazia rir, o desengonçado, que sonhava em ser um grande capitão dos mares, que me prometia o mundo... o Ron que me amava. – Hermione parou tentando conter as lágrimas. – Por favor, Ron, deixe que este Ron volte. Pois tenho certeza de que ele quer voltar.

Instalou-se um silêncio dentro da sala, que foi interrompido pelos pequenos soluços que Hermione começou a dar. Voltando a falar:

- Você não faz idéia de como sofri. Draco me humilhou tanto, durante os primeiros anos. Eu nem sabia o que fazer, as mulheres riam de mim, pois sabiam que Draco me traía. E porque eu era desajeitada na realeza e era feia nos padrões de beleza deles. Eu odiava ter de dividir a cama com Draco ter de fingir amá-lo, cada dia que passava queria mais que você estivesse junto a mim. – Ela tentou secar as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. – Isso me fez ficar assim tão fria, fez com que a Hermione morresse tal como você diz que o Ron morreu. Mas eu não quero continuar assim, não agora que podemos ficar juntos, porque eu...

Ron não agüentou mais abraçou Hermione, a calando. Afagou seus cabelos e pôs-se a beijar aquela face que era-lhe a mais bela de todo o mundo:

- O quanto fizeram você sofrer, Hermy? Eles irão me pagar, eu não deixarei com que eles façam qualquer coisa com você novamente, vão todos pagar. Ninguém toca em você ou a machuca, não com minha presença.

- Não se preocupe com eles – Hermione olhou para ele, admirando aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam-lhe oceanos profundos que ela podia se jogar e afundar cada vez mais e ficar, para sempre, segura. – Vamos nos preocupar apenas conosco. Essa noite é só nossa.

Ron sorriu. Um sorriso que há tempos ele não dava e fez com que Hermione sorrisse também um raro sorriso que ela só o usava para Ron. Ron apertou ainda mais o abraço que dava em Hermione deitando-a na cama e deixando-se por completo, ser dominado pelo antigo Ron, que insistia em sair.

* * *

Lindsay vestiu seus sapatos e pôs uma manta cobrindo-a. Ouvira um barulho que jurara vir do quarto ao seu lado, cujo dono era Albert. Talvez, Albert tivera mais um daqueles ataques de insônia.

Sua porta rangeu quando ela a empurrou lentamente. Percebeu que os passos de Albert pararam. Ele certamente já havia notado que alguém estava saindo de seu quarto.

- Albert? – Lindsay murmurou chegando a escada. Pode ver o rapaz uns três degraus abaixo, e mesmo assim ele continuava mais alto do que ela.

- Volte a dormir, Lindsay. Eu vou apenas tomar um copo de leite.

- O que houve? Pesadelo ou apenas insônia?

- Insônia – O garoto respondeu com um careta. E começou a descer a escada. – Volte a dormir.

- Não, vou com você, também quero um copo de leite.

Albert não contestou, ambos se dirigiram a cozinha vazia, exceto pelo gato preto da cozinheira embaixo da mesa. Lindsay pousou na mesa sua lamparina e sentou-se na mesa pegando um pedaço de pão já velho numa cesta com biscoitos e pães.

- Quando você tem insônia, no que fica pensando?

- Várias coisas – Albert respondeu procurando pelo balde com leite. Se tivesse sorte, o leite da noite ainda não havia estragado.

- Hoje estava pensando no que?

- Mamãe – Albert achou o balde, mas viu que o leite estava azedo. Contentou-se em procurar a jarra d'agua.

- Engraçado, também estava pensando na madrinha, ela se comportou estranhamente o dia todo e saiu a noite, de repente. E sinceramente? Acho que ainda não voltou. Estou preocupada.

- Sim, estava pensando no mesmo. Eu fiquei pensando... que papai a trai não há menor dúvida, mas mamãe parece ser fiel, mesmo que... bem, pode parecer triste, mas mamãe não ama papai, às vezes até parece que o repudia, não sei como dizer. Fiquei pensando se finalmente ela resolveu pular a cerca. Que homem será esse que a fez pular a cerca?

Lindsay parou, indecisa, se deveria falar as coisas particulares que a madrinha lhe contava.

- Eu não sei se ela contou, mas antes de seu pai ela tinha um noivo que ela amava mais que tudo. Eu cheguei a conhecê-lo, tenho algumas raras lembranças, flashes, afinal, eu tinha uns três anos, milagre eu me lembrar de algo, seja como for. Na sua festa, eu cheguei perto daquele Conde ruivo, que te salvou, e eu não sei porque milhares desses flashes de lembranças vieram-me à tona. E eu bem que reparei que sua mãe ficou mexida com ele, talvez ele fosse semelhante ao antigo noivo dela, ou ela apenas se encantou por ele.

- Você acha? – Albert coçou a cabeça. – Parece-me tão difícil ver mamãe apaixonada ou se apaixonando. Ela sempre foi aquele exemplo de pessoa equilibrada que não demonstra os seus sentimentos quando não acha que seja necessário.

- Você não pode falar nada, i Bertie /i - Ironizou Lindsay. – Pois você é a mesma coisa. Não importa quanto eu tente, nunca sei o que pensa e eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto apaixonado alguma vez.

- Talvez porque eu seja apaixonado desde sempre, pela mesma pessoa – Albert arriscou.

- Creio que seja o caso de sua mãe – Lindsay ergueu as sobrancelhas pensando na frase dita por Albert. – Deixando sua mãe de lado, quem é esta pessoa?

- Você sabe quem é – Albert começou a girar o copo na mão. – Eu fiz uma promessa a essa pessoa quando criança, que iria me casar com ela, mas talvez a pessoa não se lembre mais disto, estou disposto a renovar a promessa.

- Promessa? – Lindsay apertou os olhos tentando se lembrar de algo.

- Não se faça de desentendida, sabe que é você. Sei que você está muito ocupada com seus senhores que darão-lhe pilhas de ouro por apenas um beijo teu. Mas acho que talvez você deveria saber da nossa promessa, quando crianças, você se lembra?

- Sim. De fato... – Lindsay sentia o coração batendo forte.

- Então, perguntar não faz mal algum, e talvez fosse bom saber se podemos renovar essa promessa – Albert parou. – Lindsay Lupin Longbottom, assim que eu, esse rapaz franzino arranjar alguma ocupação na vida, você se casaria comigo?

- Seria uma honra – Lindsay sorriu, tentando não deixar com que seus sentimentos transbordassem, ela guardaria isso para outra hora. – ser sua esposa, Albert Granger Malfoy.

(Continua...)

**N/A**: O capítulo romântico da fic, ficou piegas, né? Bem, eu não sou boas em romances, okay? Gostei de fazer esse capítulo, mesmo que quase tenha perdido três páginas inteiras dele e que enquanto eu o fazia eu tenha chiado tanto com a internet que insistia em não funcionar. Mais dois capítulos para a fic terminar, hein?

**Dedicação**: Capítulo inteiramente dedicado à Scila, quem tem acompanhado a fic e tem me pressionando para mais capítulos fazendo assim com que eu escrevesse mais. Como boa fã e leitora, ela apóia RHr tanto quanto eu, e embora esse capítulo esteja relativamente piegas e ela não gosto disso, creio eu, é o capítulo R/Hr que é dedicado à ela! Enjoy, Scila!


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14:_

Ron acordou junto com o sol, o galo da casa do jardineiro e com os outros animais. Parecia-lhe que precisava urgentemente organizar algumas questões. Primeiro de tudo, tinha que ir a delegacia, para acertar questões sobre todas as acusações em cima de Malfoy e depois fazer uma pequena visita a este.

Olhou para o lado admirando Hermione, que dormia serenamente. Sorriu. Assim que ele acabasse com Malfoy, tudo ficaria perfeito e ele poderia viver em paz com ela. Poderiam viver uma vida que fora-lhes roubada.

Levantou-se e vestiu-se em silêncio e saiu do quarto, sem acordar a companheira. Precisava encontrar Harry para que eles pudessem, juntos, irem até a delegacia. Por sorte, o achou logo ao lado da escada, parecia ter acabado de acordar também.

- Harry é bom vê-lo! Temos coisas a fazer.

- Ron, preciso falar algo contigo. Sério.

Ron assustou-se pensando em o que poderia ser, pensou logo nas piores coisas possíveis, como morte de alguém ou até mesmo alguma falha em algum de seus planos.

- Estive contigo esses anos todos e jurei ficar contigo até que você terminasse sua vingança, que agora você tem apenas de dar mais um passo e ela estará terminada. Acho que posso dedicar-me a minha, certo? Ontem, recebi notícias de que Riddle chegou ontem em Manchester, planejando um ataque a Cornelius. Não sou amigo nem devoto deste, mas sinto que está na hora de eu me vingar de Riddle. Sei de suas conexões com ele, mas não irei te culpar nem nada...

- Não sou amigo de Riddle, ele fez-me um favor, eu retribui e acabei levando o pato por isso. Riddle? Longe de mim – Ron riu. – Mas agora, sério, também, eu concordo contigo, Harry. Digo, em partes, eu não gosto da idéia de você ir até Riddle, é arriscado, mas quem sou eu para falar de vinganças, não é mesmo? A única coisa que posso lhe desejar é boa sorte. E volte.

- Obrigado, Ron – Harry sorriu. – Eu voltarei, talvez não para cá, mas não irei morrer, eu não posso, prometi a outra pessoa que não iria.

- Outra pessoa? Oh! Deixe-me adivinhar? Nancy? Desde que você pisou aqui está junto dela, não sei se é só amizade, mas me parece que tem algo mais – Ron brincou.

- Realmente tem – Harry corou. – Se eu conseguir meu dinheiro de volta, pretendo-me casar com ela.

- Ótimo! – Ron ficou pensativo. – Nancy é bastante confiável, então... er... Harry? Você poderia pedir para que ela cuidasse do meu quarto hoje e se certificasse que ninguém mais entrasse lá?

- Sim. Por que? – Harry olhou para o rosto corado de Ron, e começou a rir. – Tem alguém lá dentro, não é?

- Sim, tem – Ron fechou a cara. – Hermione. Peça que a tratem bem.

- Hermione? Vocês fizeram as pazes? Ih, Ron, você já parou para pensar no que ela vai achar dessa sua idéia de acabar com o marido dela.

- Falta dele, te garanto que ela não sentirá.

- Bem, então é algo – Harry parou. – Bem, acho que eu vou andando.

- Certo, boa sorte, Harry.

- Boa sorte, Ron.

* * *

Hermione acordou sobressaltada, onde estava? Olhou para o quarto ao seu redor e lembrou-se da noite passada. Sorriu, sim a velha Hermione voltara assim como o antigo Ron, pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

Viu que havia outra mulher no quarto, vestindo roupas de empregada, Ron deveria tê-la mandado. Aliás, onde estava Ron? Hermione passou o olho pelo quarto e não o achou:

- O senhor Weasley saiu cedo, tinha coisas para resolver, mandou-me para cuidar da senhora. Sou Nancy, pode me pedir qualquer coisa. – Nancy se aproximou de Hermione. – Ao seu lado, como pode ver, está o seu café da manhã, preparei a água para um banho, o que mais deseja, senhora?

- Você sabe, Nancy, para onde o senhor Weasley foi?

- Receio que para algo perigoso tal como Harry – Hermione viu que Nancy abaixara os olhos e parecia tensa. – Mas não devemos pensar nisso porque eles voltarão, eles prometeram – Nancy pareceu se tocar que estava preocupando aquela senhora e esboçou um sorriso. – Portanto, não devemos nos preocupar.

Hermione que pensava em correr para procurar Ron, onde ele estivesse. Logo, acalmou-se. Resolveu que iria se arrumar e então iria para sua casa, resolver alguns assuntos com seu marido.

Levantou-se e tomou um banho rápido. Pôs algumas roupas que Nancy certamente separara para ela e tomou seu café tão rápido que fez Nancy comentar assustada:

- Você pode ter uma má digestão comendo assim tão rápido, para que essa pressa?

- Tenho assuntos a resolver. E desejo, realmente, resolvê-los o quanto antes – Terminou de comer. – Muito obrigada por tudo, agora preciso ir.

- Deseja que eu chame um carro? – Nancy perguntou, preocupada.

- Não. Vou a pé, assim como vim.

Hermione viu o olhar assustado de Nancy, na certa essa estava assustada em pensar que uma grã-fina andara um trecho tão longo assim a pé. Hermione riu, bem, ela não era uma verdadeira grã-fina.

* * *

É, sem dúvida, incrível como se pode se deixar de ser milionário para ser mendigo em apenas um dia. Esses tipo de coisa era apelidado como "Praga de Mortigan", sujeito que perdera toda sua fortuna, que se julgava ser ainda maior do que a de Cornelius, em apenas dois segundos.

Parecia que aquela praga se arrastara até ele. Bem, ele nunca fora muito sortudo mesmo. Como se podia ter sorte ao lado daquele sortudo do pobretão Prewett? Draco congelou, porque estava pensando em Ron agora?

Rugiu. Ultimamente, vinha sonhando e pensando demais em Ron, por que? Virou-se para a mala onde escondia todos os restos de objetos valiosos que tinha como os colares de Hermione e as jóias que ela possuía. Aquelas recordações começaram com a chegada do Conde Weasley, por que, céus, por quê?

Draco já havia cogitado a idéia de que era alguém enviado por Ron para atormentá-lo, mas essa idéia parecia-lhe realmente idiota e louca. Fosse como fosse, o Conde não gostava nem um pouco dele e de seus amigos.

A prova disso fora o suicídio, por ter sido levado a falência, de Severus e a prisão de Crouch. E, por fim, as denúncias que Crouch fizera dele. Sim, se ele não partisse logo a polícia o pegaria e iria prendê-lo.

Deu um pulo, sacando a pistola ao ouvir um barulho. Viu sua mulher, Hermione, que até então ele não havia se tocado que estava sumida. Voltou sua atenção às malas que fazia:

- Faça suas malas, Mione. Temos de fugir.

- Fugir? – Hermione perguntou.

- É, fugir. Ande, já arranjei um carro para nós.

- Eu não vou fugir com você – Hermione disse, decidida.

- O que? – Draco berrou virando-se irritado para Hermione. – Pretende sobreviver como?

- Isso não é de seu interesse, só sei que eu não fugir com você. Aliás, por que está fugindo? De quem está fugindo?

- Da polícia.

- Da polícia? – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Eu sei que seus contatos não era exatamente bons, mas você chegou ao ponto de estar sendo caçado pela polícia? Quais são as acusações?

- Pirataria, corrupção, assassinato e outras coisas mais – Draco disse indiferente fechando a mala.

- Isso é verdade?

- Eu temo que sim.

Hermione fechou o punho, ela sabia que o marido não era perfeito, mas como ele pudera chegar a esse ponto?

- Isso tem algo a ver com o suicídio de Severus?

- Em parte, o suicídio dele mostrou-me o prejuízo que estava tendo com aquela estúpida empresa. Sim, eu entrei em falência, se você quiser tomar nota disso, olhe ali naquela gaveta, chegaram todas as contas hoje.

- Você deveria ter me ouvido, estava gastando demais – Hermione fez uma cara irônica. – Presumo que o que você gastava fora de casa também era algo absurdo, as prostitutas já bateram aqui em casa?

- Não – Draco sibilou, irado. - Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Mione. – Draco pegou sua mala. – Afinal, você vai se virar sozinha, não é? Talvez até se torne colega delas em uma hora de desespero! Melhor para mim e para Albert, menos uma barriga para alimentar.

- Albert não irá com você – Hermione o atropelou. – Ele ficará aqui comigo – Respirou fundo. – Ele não é seu filho, Draco. Mas de alguém que você inveja, Ron Prewett. Por que você acha que me casei tão rapidamente com você após eles levarem Ron?

Draco parou olhando para ela. Pôs-se a rir:

- Prematuro – Draco parou, ficando por alguns instantes quieto até que voltou a rir. - Bem, você realmente me surpreende, Mione. Filho de Ron? Realmente, ele sempre me decepcionou, não tem nada de bom dos Malfoys. Acho que alguma coisa sorriu para mim, me livrei de dois pesos no meu bolso, quero dizer, você não pensava que eu iria levar aquela sua afilhada, certo? Bem, adeus, Hermione, você me deu prazer algumas vezes.

- Você nunca me deu nenhum prazer – Hermione disse, sincera.

Aquilo pareceu demais para Draco, o que aquela plebéia estava dizendo? Ela não podia se comparar a ele, ele era filho da nobreza. Esse era o castigo que recebia após dar a ela comida e casa? Via que ela não era muito diferente de todos os pobres ingratos do mundo. Para sua raiva, ela continuou a falar:

- Você nunca me amou, Malfoy. Você bem sabe disto. Eu lhe disse certa vez, e volto a repetir, eu não sou um pônei. Pensa que não sei, porque você logo se enjoou de mim? Não havia mais o Ron para você fazer inveja, não é? Isso sempre me foi um mistério Draco, porque tanta essa implicância por Ron? Essa inveja doentia? Você teve tudo o que queria! Você se preocupava tanto em acabar com a felicidade dele que não pode ser feliz. Às vezes, eu acho...

- CALE-SE! – Draco explodiu, pegando uma garrafa de vinho que iria guardar em uma das malas quebrou-a na nuca de Hermione, que caiu para a frente, desmaiada. – Idiota, não diga o que você não sabe, não diga!

Só depois de vê-la caída e não ouvir uma resposta, Draco entendeu que a feriu e, talvez, até a matado. O tempo estava correndo novamente e agora ele tinha de pegar algum dinheiro escondido nos escombros de uma antiga casa perto de sua residência. Pelo menos se ele quisesse fugir daquele país.

* * *

Nancy não gostara de ver aquela senhora sair tão apressada, Harry mandara que ela ficasse de olho nela e era isso que ela faria. Correra até a Sra. Windsor dizendo que voltaria mais tarde e ali estava ela, invadindo uma propriedade privada atrás da senhora.

Não que ela tivesse em apuros, a casa estava uma desordem e os empregados fugiam com algo de valor. Parecia-lhe exatamente uma casa em falência. Viu um homem loiro sair as pressas para o jardim. Ela reconhecia aquele homem de algum lugar. Sim, era o Sr. Malfoy. Pensando bem, aquela senhora era a senhora Malfoy!

Ficou paralisada por alguns instantes, mas ao ver que um empregado dirigia-se a ela resolveu procurar a senhora Malfoy o quanto antes. Obteve êxito na primeira tentativa, o quarto do casal, onde encontro a senhora desmaiada.

- Acorde, senhora! Acorde!

Para sua sorte, a senhora começou a se mexer, deveria ter desmaiado. Pelo cacos de vidro ao seu redor e o líquido, Nancy supôs que ela havia recebido um golpe de uma garrafa de vinho.

- Nancy? – Hermione abriu os olhos confusa. – O que faz aqui?

- Não há tempo de explicar, recordei-me de onde o Sr. Ron foi e acredito que você gostaria de impedi-lo de fazer uma loucura.

Hermione não questionou, deixou Nancy guiá-la para algum lugar, que ela nem sabia onde era.

* * *

Longe dali, Harry chegava ao centro de Manchester onde os comércios eram abundantes e a sujeita também. Mas nada como os cais de Londres, pensou Harry. Olhou para um pequeno mapa em sua mão. O esconderijo de Riddle era realmente bem escolhido. Sabia do plano deste, matar Cornelius. Fosse como fosse, Harry iria matá-lo antes, sem sequer se importar se era bom que Cornelius continuasse vivo ou não.

Entrou no beco, sacando logo uma porta escondida atrás de alguns latões. Bem, qualquer um passaria despercebido por ali, mas ele tinha os conhecimentos de um pirata. Pinta-se uma porta para o infeliz pensar que aquela é uma porta, se necessário. O mundo dos truques é necessário.

Empurrou a porta e a ouviu ranger. Encolheu-se, já havia alertado sua presença ali dentro. Porém, para sua surpresa, não voaram milhares de flechas para cima de si, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse matá-lo. Muito pelo contrário, ele pode ouvir um convite:

- Seja quem você for meu rapaz, entre.

Harry olhou para uma figura cadavérica a sua frente. A voz era monótona, mas profunda. Seria deprimente se não fosse o odioso Tom Riddle.

- Vejo que não tem guardas – Harry tentou parecer indiferente.

- Não, realmente não tenho, estão ocupados procurando formas de invadirmos a mansão de Cornelius, acho que sabes quem sou, mas não sei quem és, faria o grande favor de se apresentar?

- Tem certeza de que não sabe quem eu sou? Os olhos, os cabelos, o rosto... – Harry parou em um local onde uma faixa de luz passava pelo buraco da madeira que revestia as pares. – Tem certeza... – parou respirando fundo. – que não sabe quem sou?

Tom Riddle deu um risinho ao ver o rosto de Harry. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e dirigiu-se a ele:

- Então, você sobreviveu. Devem ter sido aqueles moleques ruivos, não foram? Bem, eu tenho de dizer algo, sua mãe era bem corajosa, ela me deixou isso – Riddle puxou a manta sobre si, mostrando uma longa cicatriz em volta de seu tronco. – Realmente doeu, mas acho que ela sofreu mais do que eu no final – Começou a procurar por algo balançando a cabeça. – Presumo que esteja atrás de vingança. Esses jovens de hoje em dia são todos iguais, procuram vingança de modo tolo. Entram em locais onde nunca pisaram antes realmente esperando terem vantagem.

- Por que fala tanto enquanto poderíamos estar lutando? Você, pelo jeito, já sabe tudo que se é necessário para uma luta, meus motivos, quem sou e todo o resto.

- Nunca pensei que fosse impulsivo – Riddle deu um sorriso sarcástico. – Seu pai o era, bastante. Mas creio que você não possa recordar disso comigo, pois não se lembra deles, não é? - Riddle riu. – Do que mais você sente falta, pequeno Potter? Da fortuna ou de seus pais?

Harry mantivera-se até então parado e tentava não dar ouvidos aos insultos vindos do inimigo. Mas parecia-lhe demais permanecer impassível, ouvindo insultos daquele que acabara com sua vida. Ergueu sua espada, sendo seguido agilmente por Riddle.

- Caso tenha herdado o talento de seu pai na arte do duelo de espada, será realmente uma pena.

Harry não respondeu. Impaciente, atacou. Riddle se defendeu com uma força surpreendedora para sua idade. Riddle riu e fez um ataque bastante banal, de propósito, para irritar Harry, que pegou o recado: "Lute como homem". Foram as palavras que Harry viu que a boca de Riddle formou sem emitir som. Sem se controlar Harry começou uma cadeia de ataques não muitos estratégicos, mas bastantes fortes que obrigaram o velho Riddle a recuar.

- Está brincando, ainda, pequeno Potter?

Harry parou, respirando fundo e se acalmando:

- Sim, tens razão, estamos brincando. Vamos lutar sérios agora.

Riddle confirmou com a cabeça, e Harry começou outra cadeia de ataques que deram-lhe sucesso agora. A espada de Riddle voou longe de sua mão.

- Então é isso? – Harry disse com a espada no pescoço de Riddle. – Anos sonhando com esse momento que terminou em menos de dez minutos? Tenho em minhas mãos as chaves dos baús que julgo serem de seu tesouro, por que acha que demorei tanto a atacar decentemente, Riddle? Acho que não sou apenas o pequeno Potter, não é?

- Diga o que quiser, no fundo é apenas um órfão frustado, como bem o sabe! Eu continuo em vantagem, pequeno Potter. Você pode me matar, e pode ter certeza que ninguém terá saudades de mim. Mas eu matei algo que você nunca terá de volta, algo muito importante, seus pais. Creio que se é mesmo um Potter, a fortuna não te importa tanto assim – Riddle riu. – Bem, o velho Cornelius ficará feliz em saber que estou liquidado, hein?

- Na verdade, foi morto por seus amigos há poucas horas atrás. Parece que foi uma mulher, Bellatrix.

- Ah, Bella. Talvez essa sinta minha falta, mas ela sabe se cuidar – Riddle sorriu. – Ande, pequeno Potter, o que espera? Mate-me! Cumpra sua vingança. É realmente decepcionante, não é? Você passa a vida pensando em se vingar e se depara com algo assim. Eu sei como se sente, pequeno Potter. Na verdade não somos muitos diferentes. Na verdade...

Riddle não terminou. Harry o matou, já irritado.

- Falava demais. Essa é a conclusão a se tirar.

Dizendo isso, começou a busca pelos baús onde deveriam estar escondida a fortuna constituída de pequenas partes de fortunas de outras pessoas que Riddle tinha.

* * *

Draco parou em frente a um esqueleto de uma casa que parecia que ao ser tocada, cairia. Olhou de um lado para o outro, certificando-se que a campina que o rodeava estava vazia. Adentrou os escombros da casa à procura do resto de seu tesouro escondido, encontrou os baús já abertos, mas isso não pareceu lhe alertar.

Só se deu conta da gravidade de ter os baús já abertos quando os viu vazios. Desesperado, abriu todos os que achou, apenas um estava fechado, um pequeno baú atrás de todos. Atirou com sua pistola no cadeado que se desfez, no entanto, para sua surpresa, esse baú também estava vazio exceto por um pequeno peão de jogo de xadrez.

- O que diabos... ?

- Um peão de xadrez, como pode ver. – Draco se virou bruscamente para quem falou.

- Conde Weasley?

- Acho que não, quero dizer, também, mas agora prefiro que seja Prewett. Ron Prewett.

- O que? – Draco arregalou os olhos. – Você? Como veio para aqui? – Parou recuperando-se, riu sarcasticamente. – Tinha de ser um pobretão mesmo.

- Rei para você, Malfoy – Ron sorriu.

Deu um passo para frente e Draco recuou, largando o peão que tinha em mãos:

- Como eu escapei? Bem, com dificuldade. O que estou fazendo aqui? Me vingando. O que eu irei fazer com você? Posso mostrar agora. O que...

Ron foi interrompido por Draco, que avançou com a espada em punho. Mas Ron agilmente pegou a sua e se defendeu.

- Alguém te treinou – Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Mas ainda duela como um pobretão. O que pretende fazer, Prewett? Me matar? Um pobretão matando um nobre?

Ron o atacou. E os dois começaram a duelar, um se defendendo e outro atacando e as espadas se encontrando. Finalmente, com uma pequena ajuda de sua capa, Ron conseguiu roubar a espada de Draco. Prensando-o contra a parede com as duas espadas prontas para decepar o amigo.

- Você não consegue, não é? Sempre foi um molenga.

- Você me mandou para o inferno, por que, Draco? Por que? Eu nunca entendi o porque de sua inveja.

- Céus, é ainda melodramático – Draco revirou os olhos ainda sarcástico.

Ron fechou a cara. Não adiantava, Draco continuaria sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre. Estava prestes a decepar sua cabeça quando uma outra espada bateu em suas mãos, o desarmando. Cambaleou para trás e jogou a capa por cima de si para se proteger de quem quer fosse. Deparou-se com Albert:

- Desculpe-me, meu pai, pela minha demora, fui iludido. Peço perdão.

- Bem, você sempre se atrasa mesmo – Draco pegou sua pistola. - Esse homem enganou a todos nós, filho. Está perdoado dessa vez.

- Seu garoto tolo, estamos em algo que garotinhos como você não deve se meter. Não sabe nada, hein? O que se pode esperar? Tem a cabeça cheia de miolos como qualquer um na sua idade – Ron berrava. – Você ainda nem saiu das fraldas!

Falando isso, recuperou sua espada e apenas com um movimento desarmou Abert:

- Se você prometer que sairá daqui, o privarei da morte.

- Não saio daqui, mate-me então!

- Garoto to...

- NÃO!

Todos os homens ali presentes se viraram para trás vendo Hermione, com a cabeça ensangüentada, e mais uma mulher chegarem. A segunda parou a soleira da porta abaixando a cabeça ao ver o olhar de repreensão do patrão. Hermione dirigiu-se a seu filho:

- Albert, está na hora de você saber certas coisas. Primeira de tudo, esses dois homens estão acertando contas sobre coisas passadas, que ocorreram antes mesmo de você nascer, não se deve interferir assim. Isso implica em algo que vim ocultando-lhe há algum tempo – Parou, hesitante. – Devo ser sincera sobre suas verdadeiras raízes, Albert. Você não é filho de Draco Malfoy, nunca foi. Você é filho de Ron Prewett - Ron virou-se bruscamente para os dois. - Esse homem que você conhece como Conde Weasley.

Albert virou-se para Draco rapidamente.

- Isso é verdade?

- Temo que sim. Isso só prova a prostituta que sua mãe sempre foi por trás dessa mulher aparentemente culta.

- Porque você deixou que eu tentasse matá-lo?

- Não temos tempo para choro, garoto. O que você quer que eu diga? Que é realmente tolo, tal como seu pai reforçou? Eu sempre soube que de algum jeito você não era um Malfoy mesmo.

- Chega, Draco! Deixe o menino em paz, – Ron se viu entre Albert e Draco. – esqueça isso tudo, temos contas a acertar.

- Eu acho que não – Draco riu. – Não se mova, ou eu atiro – Começou a rir. – É incrível como vocês são tão sentimentais ao ponto de, em momentos como esse, baixarem a guarda e deixarem que eu adicione uma bala nessa pistola – Riu mais ainda. – Então, quem é mesmo o rei? Onde você prefere que eu atira? Braço, perna, cabeça, tronco? Qualquer lugar é bom para mim.

Ron deu um passo adiante. Por impulso, chutou com força a espada de Malfoy caída que perfurou o sapato desse machucando seu pé. Ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy disparou em direção a Hermione, que caiu no chão.

- Seu idiota! – Draco berrou caindo no chão.

Ron, tal como Nancy, que permanecia atrás de uma parede, e Albert correram até Hermione caída no chão. Nancy foi a mais rápida rasgando um pedaço de sua saia e começando um pré-curativo no ombro de Hermione, por onde a bala passara. Levantou seus olhos, olhando séria para o patrão:

- Harry pediu que eu seguisse a Sra. Hermione para garantir a segurança dela. Mas ele também me falou sobre o senhor e seu objetivo. Seja como for, senhor. Não perca seu tempo, está vendo Malfoy ali? Está mancando até seu cavalo – Respirou fundo. – Eu não apóio esse tipo de coisa, apoio o amor, mas qualquer um entenderia você. Vá e termine isso de uma vez, eu cuidarei dela, eu e o rapaz.

Ron confirmou com a cabeça. Levantando-se com um salto e pegando sua espada, suas mãos sangravam e pareciam-lhes difíceis para segurarem quaisquer coisas. Correu até Draco, o derrubando do cavalo e então, o outro, ao levantar-se pegou sua espada, entendendo que não poderia ir embora sem lutar antes:

- Será que o sangue nobre vencerá mais uma vez?

Draco riu atacando, Ron defendeu-se atacando novamente. E assim se seguiu, até que Draco desferiu um golpe à mão de Ron que largou a espada com dor. Vendo-se em desvantagem, Ron pôs-se a correr indo em direção a campina, pegou um pouco de terra e ao ver Malfoy se aproximar jogou esta nos olhos deles que parou tentando recuperar a visão. Ron correu até onde sua espada caíra, voltando-se até Draco e eles recomeçaram a luta. Dessa vez, ela teve um fim. Ron agilmente enfiou a espada no pulmão de Malfoy, que caiu.

- O que aconteceu com sua humildade e piedade, Ron? Aquela a qual todos admiravam?

- Você a matou – Ron deu um sorriso forçado, respirando fundo tentando recuperar suas forças. – Eu sou um Conde, Malfoy. Não um santo.

- Muito engraçad... – Draco não continuou. Ficou rígido e morreu.

Ron deixou-se cair na relva, ficando sentado. Olhou para o céu e tentou sorrir:

- Acho que acabei, Dumbledore. Pode ficar sossegado, eu irei ao próximo passo agora. Irei fazer o bem, e somente o bem a partir de agora – Sorriu. – Eu sei que você entenderá.

(continua...)

N/A: Dah, dah, dah! Terminou! Haha, tá okay, não terminou, ainda tem o epílogo, mas digamos que terminou, certo?


	15. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

Ron abriu as cortinas de sua ampla sala de visitas. Admirou a paisagem a sua frente, o jardim que ordenara ser feito exatamente como o desejo de Hermione, transformando-o assim no "Jardim de Hermione". Havia alguns anos estavam vivendo em paz e sozinhos.

Durante os primeiros anos, Albert permanecera com eles, tal como Lindsay (Ron teve uma grande surpresa ao ver como estava crescida, ele nem se lembrava direito da afilhada). Porém, após Albert completar a maioridade, eles se casaram e mudaram-se para uma casa que Ron dera a eles de presentes. Não era muito longe e eles viviam em contato.

- Senhor, – Ron virou-se para a sr. Windsor – o Sr. O'Bannon chegou.

- Qual dos dois? Charles ou Bill? Mande entrar, seja quem for.

- O da faca. – A Sra. Windsor disse azeda, retirando-se.

Ron riu. A Sra. Windsor tinha uma grande implicância com Charlie e seus homens. Tal como ainda tinha de Harry, mesmo que sua implicância com esse tenha se amenizado após saber a história dele. Deveria ser um golpe fatal à pobre mulher acostumada às manias dos antigos patrões.

Sentou-se em um dos enormes sofás da sala e esperou. Logo a casa estaria cheia, Hermione havia arranjado um programa para seus amigos íntimos. Seria um dia de jogos e diversão. Eles jogariam os jogos organizados por Hermione, iriam lanchar, depois voltariam a jogar e, quando fosse a hora do chá, fariam um piquenique. E, de noite, haveria um baile, onde juntariam-se à outras pessoas.

- Aí está você! – Charles abriu os braços para o amigo, sorrindo. – Venha, deixe de ser folgado e venha me dar um abraço.

Imitando os velhos tempos, Ron abraçou Charles e logo começou a apertá-lo tal como fazia nos tempos de pirata. Se fosse qualquer um não suportaria a força do abraço, mas Charles estava acostumado. Não só Ron, mas todos os seus homens faziam isso com ele.

- Os outros não vieram?

- Eles alegaram que não se sentem bem conosco, somos diferentes agora, e essas coisas.

- Oh! Mas que besteira, afinal você veio não é? E você é como eles.

- Segundo eles, eu estou acostumado, por causa de Bill.

- Mas eles também se acostumaram! Eu não me acostumei?

- Certo, vou ser franco, as mulheres... – Charles ficou mudo, sem graça, por um tempo. – Eles acham que elas não vão com a cara deles.

- Ah! Besteira! – Protestou Ron. – Daquela vez foi por causa dos trajes, mas eu arranjei trajes para todos eles.

- Bem, paciência, eles perderam, não é? Agora deixe isso de lado. – Charles sentou-se em um sofá e imitando um velha fofoqueira, fez um movimento cm a mão. – Agora conte-me, conte-me tudinho tintim por tintim, com vão todos? Quero saber tudo, para quando eles chegarem eu estar a par de tudo.

- Cresça – Ron jogou uma almofada em Charles.

- Oh! Olha quem fala! Anda, é serio, eu quero saber!

- Certo, mas antes preciso saber como vai Bill, você tem que me contar.

- Bill? – Charles revirou os olhos – Você sabe como vai, a mesma coisa. Está muito feliz com essa nova vida. Era tudo que ele queria. Era de se esperar isso, ele nunca esqueceu, realmente, aqueles tempos felizes ao lado dos Potter. Como sabe, ele arranjou aquela mulher rica lá, aliás, ela não gosta de mim, nem um pouco – Charles parou, pensando em algo. - Bem, paciência, porque eu também não gosto dela. – Ron riu do ciúmes de Charles – Não ria, okay? Isso não é engraçado, Bill brigou comigo dizendo que eu não me esforçava para que nos déssemos bem, grandes coisas, ela se esforça? Não! – bufou. – Seja com for, eles tiverem gêmeos. Você tinha de vê-los, são lindos! Um menino e uma menina. O menino tem olhos iguais da mãe, aquele cinza terrível que parece que vai te pegar, mas diferente da mãe os dele são bem mais calmos, os cabelos são uma mistura juntou-se o castanho e vermelho e teve-se o castanho avermelhado, as pintas, sim ele também as tem! Mas a mais lindinha é a menina, que é toda o pai. E sorri, nossa, se eu ver aquela criança chorar ficarei surpreso. É claro que ela deve chorar, mas deve ser bem raramente, pois, valha Deus! Ela é um anjo que desceu ao céu, nunca vi bebê mais calmo e amável!

- Vejo que realmente gostou dos seus sobrinhos. Será um tio coruja, posso até ver.

- Oras, olha quem fala? Quem fica derretido pelo neto?

- Está bem, está bem – Ron riu de seu amigo. – Eles virão?

- Bill prometeu-me que viria, mas realmente, pode ser difícil se locomover de Winchester para cá com duas crianças.

- É uma pena.

Os dois ficaram calados, e Ron levantou-se saindo do cômodo. Charles chegou a se levantar para ir atrás do amigo, também, mas esse logo estava de volta com uma bandeja cheia de coisinhas para comer e chá.

- Isso é coisa que se ofereça a um pirata?

- Creio que não, mas não é um pirata nesse exato momento, como bens sabes – Ron sorriu. – Bem, está na minha hora de contar as novas, não é?

Charles concordou com a cabeça, deliciando-se com um biscoito.

- Albert e Lindsay vão bem, até onde sei, eles são meio briguentos, mas não posso falar nada, pois eu e Hermione também o éramos.

- Continuam – Interrompeu Charles, fazendo cara de santo quando Ron o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Como eu ia dizendo, foi uma grande surpresa para mim quando Albert contou-me tudo, da promessa feita na infância deles à seu plano de oficializar o noivado. Eu sei que eu devo ter sido muito desajeitado quando comecei as coisas com Hermione, mas Albert é mais. Eu estava presente quando ele pôs o anel no dedo dela. Céus, se fosse uma xícara de chá teria se partido em milhares de pedaços de tanto que ele tremia. E não havia motivo para tremer, quero dizer, Lindsay é claramente apaixonada por ele.

- Deve ter sido a emoção – Sugeriu Charles, descendo a xícara de chá que levava a boca.

- É, com certeza – Ron parou, pensativo, mas voltou a sua narrativa, com as mãos alisando seu cavanhaque. – Eles vivem muito bem. Albert conseguiu por mérito próprio um bom cargo no novo Ministério. O que é realmente uma honra para ele, conseguir um cargo no novo ministério é de fato, dificílimo, desde que esse sujeito que sucedeu Fudge subiu. Ele ganha um ordenado que é o suficiente para que sustente os caprichos de Lindsay, que tirou sua mania por compras sabe-se lá de onde, seus pais nunca foram grandes gastadores. E os filhos, você soube que eles tiveram um outro filho? Dessa vez é ruivo! Puxou os genes do avô. Arthur ficou com inveja quando vi que estávamos arrastando demais a asa para o pequeno, Almanzo. Muito esperto esse meu neto, percebeu a ameaça e tratou de dar um jeito na história – sorriu. – Eles devem ser um dos primeiros a chegarem. Logo devem estar aí.

- Você deve estar feliz de ver seu filho tendo um bom futuro.

- Sim, de fato, é uma pena que eu não possa tê-lo visto crescer. – Sorriu – Mas Charlotte e Terrence tratem-nos como pais, mesmo que tenhamos explicado a eles que não era preciso caso eles não quisessem.

- Veja pelo lado deles, alguém quis saber deles, eles foram retirados daquele orfanato odioso por vocês, é normal que os tratem melhor que apenas responsáveis. Deixe eles, oras, podem ter pais agoras. Você imagina como é a vida de um órfão?

Ron permaneceu quieto, não havia pensado que esse assunto fosse delicado de se comentar na frente de Charles, que fora órfão e se virara a vida toda junto a seu irmão, até serem acolhidos pela família Potter, para depois se depararem novamente na pobreza.

Quando estavam com tudo estabilizado, e Albert já estava preste a sair da casa, eles resolveram adotar crianças para animarem a casa. Ron acabou preferindo crianças já crescidas, tinha certa pena delas, pois sabia que eram as mais difíceis de conseguir um lar. Acabaram adotando duas e agora que Terrence estava prestes a entrar na maioridade, Hermione cogitara a idéia de adotarem um bebê. Ron não conseguira negar pois sempre pensara em como seria ser pai, e cedeu. Quando Terrence fosse embora, eles adotariam um bebê.

Para a surpresa de Ron, eles acabaram se dando bem com Charlotte e Terrence. Ambos realmente pareciam amá-los como verdadeiros pais, embora eles não tivessem vivido juntos nem uma década. Eles estavam agora visitando o antigo orfanato, pois embora com custo, começaram a se sentir à vontade em frente a Albert e Lindsay, ainda não conseguiam ficar a vontade na presença dos outros.

- E Harry? Como aquele moleque vai? – Charles riu, quebrando o gelo.

- Harry? Ah, vai bem. Recuperou as coisas dos pais. Reconstruiu a casa dos pais e está muito bem lá em Londres. Deve chegar a qualquer momento. Ele está com uma menininha linda. Chama-se Margareth e vai fazer dois anos – Ron coçou a cabeça. – Para ter ser sincero eu nunca esperava que Harry e Nancy fossem tão além, quero dizer, pelo que eu via, parecia mais que ela gostava dele, não ele dela. Vejo que me enganei, não é? – Sorriu. – Nancy é ótima, ela acabou se dando muito bem conosco também, aliás, contigo também, né? Com todos. – concluiu – Ela e Hermione desenvolveram algum tipo de grande amizade. Nancy nos ajudou com Draco, ela quem socorreu Hermione depois deste tê-la agredido com uma garrafa de vinho, ela quem cuidou do ferimento de Hermione e segurou Albert para que ele não se metesse entre mim e Draco no nosso último duelo – Suspirou. – Ela mostrou que não é apenas uma camponesa dessas qualquer. Estou feliz por Harry, ninguém poderia ser mais perfeito para ele.

- É, ele se deu bem no final, e eu fico feliz por ele, sinceramente.

- Todos nos damos bem no final, Charlie – interferiu. – Até mesmo você, parece estar muito feliz comandando o navio sozinho.

- Sim, de fato... – Charles parou, pensando em algo. – Oh, sim! Encontrei-me com o velho Lupin esses dias! – exclamou - Estava tão velho coitado, achava que logo sua alma poderia descansar, mas depois da morte de Severus e da volta da Lupin Navegações para sua mão o homem renasceu. Ele acabou se juntando com aquela moça. Eles tem uma criança, você acredita? Eu fiquei pasmo quando soube. Ela tem a idade do primeiro filho de Albert e Lindsay se não me engano. Parece até um milagre, Lupin está tão velho! Certo que a mocinha não é tão jovem, mas ele tem idade para ser seu pai! Isso é normal, sei muito bem, mas você consegue pensar no velho Lupin junto a uma moça que tem idade para ser sua filha? Não combina, não é?

- Nymphadora é o nome dela, Charles. Fiquei feliz pois não conheço outra pessoa melhor do que ela para cuidar e tratar do velho Lupin. Eu já sabia da filhinha deles, às vezes eles nos visitam e a menina brinca com Arthur. E antes que você pergunte, sim, já se arrumou aquele climinha entre as mulheres de que eles vão se casar quando crescer. Só porque Arthur se afoba todo quando ela está aqui. Francamente, eles têm, apenas, 5 anos.

- É possível, não foi o caso de seu filho? De você e de Hermione.

- Ah! – Ron arregalou os olhos. – Mas é algo diferente!

- Não é.

- Sim, realmente não é – Ron deu um sorriso sem graça. – Mas é meio forçado não acha? Em toda geração, vai ter algo do tipo? Que coisa mais enjoativa!

- Não deveria ver assim, deveria estar contente.

- Contente? Isso você pode ter certeza de que estou, o que eu poderia querer mais? Tenho tudo que quero, fiz tudo que quis, verdade que não tive um passado perfeito, mas não se pode viver no passado, não é?

- Você não pensou nisso quando comprou a ilha de Bosweton. Pensei que você tivesse esquecido suas mágoas.

- É diferente – Abaixou os olhos – Guardo recordações lá. Lá onde nasceu o que sou agora e lá morreu o que eu fui. É complicado de ser explicar, mas se você quer saber, não me arrependo de ter comprado a ilha, pois ela é o suficientemente grande para que forme-se uma vila lá e é o que eu quero. Quero que desapareça qualquer cosia relacionada a terrível prisão.

- A ilha é sua, você vai simplesmente criar uma vila? Quem vai morar lá?

- Pessoas que quiserem, não cobrarei nada. Você sabe muito bem que muitas pessoas desejam um cantinho para viver e terão. E não, Charles, eu não cobrarei aluguéis.

- O que o fez querer se tornar um Santo?

- Não tem nada a ver com santo – Ron revirou os olhos. – Eu fiz uma promessa a uma pessoa, que se não fosse por ela, eu não estaria aqui e não seria rico. Prometi que faria coisas para o bem. Gastei com a vingança e o resto gastarei para o bem. Ajudarei a sociedade como for possível.

- Bem, eu...

- Senhor... – A Sra. Windsor interrompeu Charles. – Peço desculpas, mas Sra. Weasley mandou-me avisar que as visitas já estão chegando.

- Já estamos indo.

A Sra. Windsor se retirou. Charles deu a língua.

- Essa mulher tem algo contra mim, só pode.

- E você tem algo a favor dela?

- Certo, não – fechou a cara. – Mas terminemos o que estávamos falando para receber-mos os outros. Então você está pronto para uma vida pura, até a morte? Não temes a morte?

Ron sorriu, olhando pela janela, nostálgico.

- Isso me lembra um grande amigo meu, ele costumava dizer que para as mentes estruturadas, a morte é apenas mais um passo.

- Bonita frase. Pensa assim?

Parou por uns instantes pensativo, para enfim responder, sorrindo:

- Sim, penso.

- EI! VOCÊS DOIS AÍ! – Hermione abriu a porta parecendo chateada. – Estão todos chegando e vocês não vêm? Que coisa, Ron. Olhe os modos! Você nunca vai mudar? Céus!

- Acalme-se companheira – Charles brincou levantando. - Já estamos indo.

- Sem brincadeira, Charlie – Hermione disse, afetada. – Seu irmão já está chegando, se quer saber.

Ron ria dos dois, pôs-se ao lado de Hermione e passou o braço pelo ombro dela, guiando-a para o hall de entrada. Sorriu para o filho e a nora junto aos netinhos, que estavam na porta junto à Harry e Lindsay com a filhinha. E ao longe, Bill e a mulher desciam da carruagem com os gêmeos.

Pensou no que dissera para Charles, ele realmente estava contente. Ele tinha tudo, tudo mesmo. O que ele poderia querer mais?

Virou o rosto, olhando para o céu lá fora e sorriu, lembrando-se do amigo, que, esperava Ron, deveria estar lá em cima, sorrindo por ele.

_FIM_

**N/A:** Capítulo, caso alguém não percebeu, para o Charles. Porque eu acho que eu destaquei demais o Bill pro final e ele ficou disfarçado. Espero que tenham gostado, sinceramente. Porque escrever o Charles é ainda mais divertido do que escrever o Bill.

**N/A2:** Esta fic foi iniciada, creio, em 2003. Em uma versão assustadoramente podre, acreditem em mim. Ano re-retrasado, em meio a uma conversa com a Gollum (uma amiga), onde eu falava sobre meus projetos e etc, eu tive a idéia de reformar a fanfic e então assim o fiz. Durante as férias botei a mão na massa e fui refazendo os capítulos até chegar ao ponto que já não tinha capítulos, comecei a faze-los. No entanto, ao chegar às aulas em fevereiro, dei uma parada. Finalmente, nas férias de Julho consegui concluir a fic. Espero que tenham se divertido com a fic tanto quanto eu a escrevendo (mesmo nas horas que eu desesperada tentava terminar algum capítulo).

**Agradecimentos à**: Scila e Nikari especialmente. À primeira por acompanhar a fic e já na reta final desta cobrar sempre por mais capítulo e me incentivar, isso fez as cosias realmente acelerarem, após eu ter ficado meses sem escrever nada. E à segunda pelo apoio e por ter tido a paciência de betar a fanfic. À Nanda também, quem leu a primeira versão da fic, que era, hmm, terrível.E muito obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram!

Fic Recomeçada em Outubro de 2004 Terminada em Julho de 2005


End file.
